The Intimacy Acceleration Rectification
by 123justafan
Summary: After Penny and Sheldon have a few days to think about their falling in love experiment, Things come to mind, things that start the group thinking about each of their partners. Hold on tight... and take a deep breath… but don't give up…
1. Chapter 1

**The Intimacy Acceleration Rectification**

 **After Penny and Sheldon have a few days to think about their falling in love experiment, Things come to mind, things that start the group thinking about each of their partners. Hold on tight... and take a deep breath… but don't give up…**

 **I wish I could have just a little piece of this action, but sadly... don't own a thing**

Penny sat at the dining table with Leonard eating what seemed to be the fifth spaghetti meal that week, … and it was only Tuesday. She spent most of the meal twirling the spaghetti onto her fork and then managing to lose most of it by the time she lifted her fork to her mouth.

Leonard noticed that it was a quieter than usual meal. He could see that his fiancé was preoccupied with something. It could be work… Penny had been given a new product line of Cholesterol lowering drugs. These were supposed to solve the nasty side effect of the runny burning poop that the last drugs had caused. Leonard started to over think just a little and his mind went to a dark place that he hadn't been visiting lately. Everything was going so well for them on the relationship front, he had posed the possibility of picking a wedding date. Unfortunately, he had done that just before they sat down to eat and then the quiet settled in. Leonard was now beginning to think that Penny was preoccupied by the thoughts of being pressured into actually picking a date to get married and therefore, bringing up her commitment issues. Leonard looked over at Penny and the preoccupied expression on her face. He was quite sure that she could be a million miles away. "So… the spaghetti is good…"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked quickly a few times and then focused on Leonard's concerned look. It was a look she had known all too well. She immediately knew that her demeanor was probably the culprit for the concern she could see on Leonard's face. "What? … Oh… yeah… it came out pretty good… this new sauce is tasty…"

Leonard put his fork down. "So… what has you so quiet? Work or?"

Penny needed to get away from the conversation that she knew Leonard was trying to bring up. "Yeah… that is what I was thinking about… those new drugs are gonna be a bitch to sell… I hope not too many offices were put off by the 'ring of FIRE' that came with the old ones. Hopefully… when we throw in some butt cream… it will be a little easier…"

Leonard was not all that convinced considering he had spent a considerable amount of time thinking of why Penny would not choose a date to get married. "Are you sure that it's just work?"

Penny sighed putting down her fork. "Sweetie… can we talk about this later? You know what? I'm not that hungry… I think I'll watch a little TV with this wine… Wanna join me?" Penny got up from the table and walked over to the couch, flopping down with her back to the kitchen and flipping the channels until she found America's Next Top Model.

Leonard watched as Penny quickly slipped over to the couch. "Sure, but I'll be over when I'm finished". The thoughts wouldn't keep from drilling into Leonard's mind. What was it that was keeping Penny from committing to a date for their wedding. She had been acting funny since she did that stupid experiment with Sheldon. As he ate, Leonard looked over at Penny sitting on the couch. It didn't even look like she was paying attention to the TV as she sipped on her wine. He even caught Penny glance in the direction of the apartment door once or twice.

Penny sighed and then picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels looking for something else to watch. "I am so bored… there is absolutely NOTHING on TV!"

Leonard wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose with his wine glass. He took the wine bottle with him to the couch and refilled Penny's glass as he sat down and lifted her feet into his lap and started to massage her feet. "What would you like to do this evening? We could go out to a movie… They are showing that Fifty Shades of Grey at the Cineplex…" Maybe the movie would take Penny's mind off whatever it was that was troubling her…. And maybe… it would put her into a better mood for later that night…

Penny was sitting with her eyes closed trying to concentrate on the feeling of Leonard massaging her feet. He really did learn how to do that pretty well. All she had to do was put her feet in his lap, and he would start messaging. Sheldon would be so proud that she had succeeded in altering Leonard's behavior. The only thing was… she was going to have to give Leonard some positive reinforcement. And that usually meant putting out… in the bedroom. Not that that was a problem or anything… Leonard was a wonderful lover. He was always so tender and caring… always making sure she was satisfied before he was. Now he wanted to go see the Fifty Shades movie? Who was he kidding… He hated those kind of movies… he wouldn't even LOOK at the book… much less READ it! This was just a poorly veiled attempt on his part to get her into the bedroom… Hopefully, Leonard hadn't borrowed any of Howard's 'toys' to enhance the fantasy. "Oh… Sweetie… I think I'm just a little tired…" Penny switched her position on the couch and moved so she could lean into Leonard's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. It was one of her favorite cuddle positions. "Let's just sit here for a while and not think about anything Okay?"

Leonard was a little dejected, although he did like the cuddling. "Oh… Okay… Are you sure you're not upset about something else?"

Penny looked up and put a quick kiss on his cheek. "Sweetie… no talking… just cuddling… Please? Why don't you find something you want to watch and I'll just relax here."

Leonard gave Penny a kiss on her head. "Okay… just relax." Leonard took the remote and flipped until he found The Lord of the Rings… They were showing the trilogy back to back to back.

Penny smiled to herself and pushed just a little deeper into Leonard's hold. She thought to herself… _That should keep him occupied for a while._ It wasn't long before Penny had slipped off to sleep snoring ever so lightly as Leonard watched the TV.

* * *

Across the hall in 4A Sheldon was sitting on the couch with Amy. "Honestly Amy… whenever we decided to have a quiet night in the past, we never held hands while seeing who could not say anything first."

Amy smiled. "That's one for me… I suggest you try harder not to say something… according to the new rules… two out of three wins the right to pick what activity we partake in on our next date night. So are you up for round two?" Amy then let go of Sheldon's hand and snuggled into his chest as she brought her feet up onto the couch.

Sheldon pursed his lips as he took a deep breath. It wasn't so much the cuddling that was upsetting him, he rather liked the smell of Amy's dandruff shampoo. It was that he couldn't stop thinking of that experiment that he and Penny partook in. It was supposed to make them fall in love, and he just wasn't convinced of the outcome. Penny and he had agreed that they had felt that they had become closer by divulging some personal secrets. Although, how and when Penny had managed to leak that it was his birthday completely failed him. Penny had seemed to be a much more understanding person when he had gotten her to stop fooling around and actually be honest. For his part, he had let down what he considered some pretty significant fire walls. In the end, after the four minute stare down, he indeed did feel something different toward his roommate's fiancée. Leonard and Penny were allegedly having dinner and were no doubt about to partake in some after dinner bedroom rituals. The soothing smell of Amy's shampoo mixed with the unmistakable scent of bath powder was somewhat intoxicating. He wasn't quite sure which mixture he found more pleasing, Amy's or Penny's mixture of vanilla oil and green apple shampoo. Sheldon found himself gazing over toward the apartment door. Perhaps some more study into this experiment was necessary.

* * *

Bernadette stood in the kitchen drying some dishes as she watched her husband fiddling with his ipod. "Howie… could you maybe find some music that is a little more up to date? Neil Diamond is nice… but there's only so many times you can listen about someone's imaginary friends. I mean… I get it… you were picked on and things were rough… but sometimes, you have to pick up your pants and move on…"

Howard looked over. "It's not about me and not having any friends OKAY? It's just that Ma really liked Neil Diamond… that's how I got to start listening to him… his old stuff really hits home… Ma would hear the music and she would come over and hold me by both hands and we would dance in the living room... Then she got me that blue jeans jacket the summer Neil came out with Forever in Blue Jeans… And Ma was from Brooklyn…. So… you know… Brooklyn Roads…"

Bernadette looked on feeling bad. "Whaddya say we go and see if they have that new Star Wars Lego set you were looking for?"

Howard immediately perked up. "Okay".

* * *

Raj finished putting the last dish in the cupboard and picked up his wine to join the beautiful redhead that he could call his girlfriend on the couch. Emily immediately pressed herself into his shoulder as she turned off the television. Raj was a little surprised. "Do you have something else in mind for this evening my pet?"

Emily smiled and sat up a bit, putting her glass of wine on the coffee table. "Have you talked to Sheldon about that experiment he did with Penny?"

Raj looked curiously over at Emily. "Not really… I haven't given it much thought after that impromptu birthday party for Sheldon… Boy was the food lame at that party."

Emily chuckled. "Give Leonard a break… Penny didn't exactly leave a lot of time to set anything up… So what do you think of that experiment?"

Raj looked over. "Like I said, not much… Leonard and Amy gave it a one question shot that went over very badly, and then we came to pick you up and solved that zombie mystery. They didn't seem to think anything of it and Sheldon and Penny said they were not in love after their go at it. Did you want to try?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know… It's not like we HAVE to… I mean, we're doing fine… right?"

Raj smiled and held Emily close. "I think that the way we are seeing how this works between us is fine for us. Let the other's take their chances. I kind of wish that Leonard and Amy tried harder. Although I think Leonard is a little more insecure in his relationship with Penny… He really can't believe that he landed someone like her… while Amy is such a good match for that crazy bastard Sheldon… They were literally cast from the same mold."

Emily sighed. "Well, I don't know about Penny and Leonard. I mean she's your typical gold digger flirt… jumping from one guy's bed to another... just because she can and they want to… but Leonard seems like such a sweet guy… cute… smart… and Penny seems to think he's really something in the bedroom… didn't your sister say he was the king of foreplay?"

Raj looked jealous. "Hey… don't start sniffing around for his truffles… He has Penny… cute, smart and sweet are mine… plus… he could never match me in the kitchen…"

Emily smiled and put a hand to the side of Raj's face and patted his cheek. "Don't you worry… I don't have any complaints about you in the bedroom. Still maybe he could give a little continuing education?" Raj pouted until Emily kissed him. "Kidding… I'm kidding…"

 **A/N: I have the idea set for this story, but it is far from finished...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little confusion**

 **Can't say I own anything so... yeah**

Penny woke as the third Lord of the Rings movie was ending. Actually, if she was completely truthful, she snorted herself awake from snoring as Leonard's foot fell from the coffee table. He was fast asleep. Penny turned on the couch to look at her fiancé and saw that his head was back and to the side, his mouth was open and a small stream of drool was trailing down his jaw. The sight was just too precious. She immediately giggled which woke him up and he immediately gagged and jerked his head up on his stiffened neck.

Leonard fluttered his eyes open as he reached up with his free hand to grab the back of his neck. "Geez… what… ouchhh…" Just then, Penny moved releasing his other arm which she was leaning against and had fallen asleep. The sudden rush of blood through the tissues immediately caused his arm to feel like it was being stuck with a thousand pins and needles. "Crap… crap… crap…" Leonard started to flex his hand and move his arm as he simultaneously choked on some saliva.

All the while, Penny had sat up and watched the fiasco, ever so amused at the sounds and what could only be described as the flailing about of the man she loved. "Sweetie… Sweetie… let me help…" Penny quickly grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped Leonard's chin. She then rubbed his arm to get the circulation to where it didn't hurt quite so much. Finally she took off the misplaced glasses on his face and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Leonard came around quickly at that point and smiled up at his beautiful blonde fiancée. "Are the movies over?"

Penny laughed. "I have absolutely no idea, but we should probably get to bed. It'll be a lot more comfortable in the bedroom".

Leonard followed Penny as she held out her hand. They got to the bed and Leonard smiled slyly. "So… how would you like to go on a little Love Quest?"

Penny shrugged. "Sweetie… not tonight… we may have just slept through your EXCITING movies… but I just want to cuddle…" Penny was still thinking about the affection experiment she tried to take with Sheldon.

Leonard was clearly disappointed as he shed his pants and hoodie, getting down to his t-shirt, boxers and socks, then climbing under the covers. Penny could see the disappointment. "Okay… how about this… we snuggle naked…"

Leonard smiled and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Penny did the same and dispatched her bra, shorts and panties as Leonard looked on. As Leonard reached down to remove his boxers and socks, Penny raised the covers to get into bed, clearly seeing that Leonard was more than ready for action. "Aww Sweetie… I'm sorry…" Penny then got into bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulder and reached behind her to pull Leonard's arm around her. Leonard snuggled up close feeling the warm smooth skin of Penny's back and behind. There was little he could do to calm himself down. Penny felt Leonard's arousal in a very sensitive spot behind her and Leonard fondled Penny's breast as she held his hand to her chest. Penny could feel Leonard's slight hip movement, and it was hard to resist. Penny could feel her own heart rate increasing and she could feel the telltale signs of arousal deep within her center. Penny turned to face Leonard and ran her hands through his hair kissing him deeply as he held her hips pulling her closer. Penny broke the kiss as Leonard's hips neared hers and reached into the nightstand for a condom. Panting, Penny sat across Leonard's lap and placed it on him. She then repositioned herself on him but denying him his target. Leonard reached up to fondle her breasts as Penny moved her hips along his manhood, each of them moaning in pleasure. Penny swiveled her hips to enhance her exposure to Leonard. She quickly became more aroused, which made her movements much easier. Penny proceeded to give Leonard what she considered a modified lap dance, each enjoying the naked closeness of their partner. The movements of Penny's hips on and along him were more than Leonard could bear. Penny leaned slightly forward grinding her most sensitive spot along him. Leonard could feel himself getting close. He reached up and began to flick at her erect nipples. Penny immediately quickened her hips as Leonard bore down grabbing her hips and holding her tighter to him, attempting again to couple with her. Penny denied him but quickened her movement increasing the friction between their bodies. Penny hadn't done this type of thing to a boy since High School, and usually they were fully clothed. The effect usually left the boy satisfied but with his own little mess to deal with. THIS, however, was extremely stimulating for them both. Penny could feel Leonard starting to breathe heavy. Her efforts were also making her start to slightly perspire. She could feel the glistening smooth movements between them. Leonard grabbed Penny's ass hard, pulling her closer to him as Penny bucked her hips hard. They reached climax at the same time, Penny leaning forward to enhance their closeness as they could feel the rhythmic contractions of each other's muscles… separate yet together.

Leonard disposed of the condom as Penny turned waiting to be spooned again. It was her most favorite thing. Leonard put his arm around her waist and pulled her close falling asleep quickly after gently kissing Penny on her smooth bare shoulder. Penny laid there thinking, wondering if she hadn't cheated just a little.

Penny woke up feeling a bit cool. She was missing the feeling of Leonard snuggled up to her bare back. It was true that she had begged off sex the night before, but she couldn't help but be in bed with Leonard nakedly spooning her from behind. It was one of her favorite things and he fit behind her so well.

She thought back to the night before.

" _What am I doing? I love Leonard and I didn't want to have sex with him. All I have been thinking about lately is that stupid experiment with Sheldon. Sure I feel closer to him than before… but it's not love… not like I love Leonard… I mean maybe like a brother… yeah that's it… that's what I told him anyway_ … _For the love of GOD! this is REDICULOUS! I love Leonard and that's all there is to it._ "

Penny then could smell the unmistaken aroma of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and threw her robe over her naked body and went to find the source of the delightful smell. She found Leonard in the kitchen taking some pancakes off the stove and placing them on two plates with coffee next to them.

Leonard looked up. "Morning Love Bug."

Penny smiled and sidled over to gently kiss Leonard on the cheek and took her coffee, then take a seat on one of the bar stools. "morning Sweetie… this looks delicious."

Leonard smiled as he took the seat next to her and sipped his own coffee. "Just my way of thanking you for last night".

Penny choked a little on her coffee. "Thank me for what? We just cuddled naked… It's not like we never did that before".

Leonard smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Not the cuddling… although naked cuddling with you is one of my favorite things… I mean before… that was kind of amazing… I never did it like that before."

Penny was a little uncomfortable. "Yeah… that was new… I mean I did give a few guys a dry hump in High School once in a while… but never naked… and I never was satisfied like that…" Penny leaned over and gave Leonard a kiss.

Leonard sipped his coffee and took a bite of pancake. "Never? I would have thought you had some experience there… you were wild… I thought we were just gonna have regular sex… when you got the condom, but when you wouldn't let me… you know… I didn't really understand where you were headed… then you just… WOW…"

Penny didn't want to hear how she denied her fiancé the most intimate experience two people could have so she tried to change the subject. "Yeah… well don't get used to it… that was just something to try".

Leonard thought there was a bit of attitude in her response. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it… I'm good with what we do regularly… I just thought it was different… in a good way…"

Penny sighed. "Sweetie… I'm sorry… I love it when we have sex… you know that right? It's just last night… I don't know… I wanted to be with you… but I didn't want to… Uggghhh… let's just let it go… please? Maybe tonight… I don't know."

Leonard frowned. "Penny… is something wrong? You have been a little weird since that experiment with Sheldon… Last night was the closest we've come to …"

Penny got off the stool and went to the couch. "Leonard… please let it go".

Leonard turned to her. "Is there something going on because of the experiment?"

Penny was completely taken aback by Leonard's question. "WHAT? Are you SERIOUS? Me and SHELDON? SHELDON… your roommate… tall… thin… kinda looks like a praying mantis?"

Leonard looked on. "Well… you never really said what went on in here… all we got was that it was Sheldon's BIRTHDAY…"

Penny mind was all over the place and so were her eyes. They were darting from place to place in the apartment, everywhere but on Leonard. She finally took his hand and patted it with hers. "Look…. Sweetie… I love YOU… we're ENGAGED for God's sake… what difference does it make what went on in here?"

Leonard was starting to see some defensive evasion in Penny's words. This was something he was used to hearing out of his own mouth, so he could tell when he heard it. "You know… Amy and I did the experiment TOO…"

Penny dropped Leonard's hand. "Oh yeah? … What happened… What did you say?"

Leonard could tell Penny was becoming upset. This was not something he was ready to handle. Then again… an angry Penny was something no one was ready to handle… not even FEMA… "Well… ummm… When she asked me who I would like to have d-dinner with… I said… "Honestly? I would want to have dinner with you…"

Penny immediately felt an incredible guilt fall on her shoulders. "Oh…. What did Amy say?"

Leonard looked to the floor. "She said that she would like to have dinner with the Janitor because she was going to Puke… then we stopped the experiment and went out with Raj and Emily".

Penny looked into his eyes. "Aww Sweetie… I'm sorry".

Leonard asked. "So… who did you say YOU wanted to have dinner with?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders and half smiled. "Robert Downey Junior?"

Leonard was confused. "Iron Man?"

Penny shrugged. "I was talking to Sheldon… what did you want me to say…?"

Leonard frowned. "Ummmm maybe ME? What were some of the other questions? Amy shut down pretty quickly."

Penny thought. "Well… there was one where I had to say what my perfect day would be like."

Leonard crossed his arms. "And?"

Penny thought. "That was pretty easy… I was at a cabana by the beach having drinks and then a massage".

Leonard was hopeful. "With me right?"

Penny sighed. "Sort of".

Leonard frowned again. "SORT of?"

Penny took Leonard's hand. "Sweetie of course you were there… just kind of… reading a book… off to the side… out of the sun…"

Leonard was now a little annoyed. "Was there more of this 'PERFECT DAY having a PERFECT MEAL' apparently with Iron Man with me OFF to the side READING a book ?"

Penny sighed. "Leonard you are taking this all wrong… I love you… it was talking with Sheldon… c'mon don't be like this".

Leonard sat slumped. "Was there anything else?"

Penny rubbed his back. "Well, I said that if I could have a super power… being able to change water into wine was not such a bad idea".

Leonard looked over. "You weren't really taking this too seriously… were you?"

Penny sighed. "Sheldon said the same thing… That's when I said that I wished I could be as smart as you guys."

Leonard took Penny's hand. "Penny… How many times do we have to go over this… You're smart… it's just in a different way from us…"

Penny looked back. "We will have to go over that as many times as we have to convince you that I love YOU and you don't have to worry about me going off with someone else…"

Leonard smiled. "Fair enough… was that all?"

Penny looked into Leonard's eyes and scrunched her nose a bit. "We had to look into each other's eyes for four minutes and not say anything… that was the strangest thing…"

Leonard looked puzzled. "Strange? In what way?"

Penny looked down. "Well… we actually didn't stay quiet… so I don't know if anything happened the way it was supposed to… but I still felt something different for Sheldon…"

Leonard was now getting apprehensive. "Different…. Howwww?"

Penny couldn't bring herself to look at Leonard. "I don't know… I mean he is SUCH a Pain in the ASS… but after that four minutes and some of his answers… I told him he felt more like a brother… but I don't know…"

Leonard was afraid, but he had to ask. "How did Sheldon come out of this?"

Penny shrugged. "Pretty much the same. He said I was like a sibling… or a mother figure somehow… He still loved Amy… but we didn't really do the experiment right…"

Leonard cocked his head. "So… what are you saying? That there is now something between you and Sheldon because of some experiment that you practically begged me to do with him?"

Penny sighed. "Sweetie… let it go… I don't know what it means… What I do know is I love you. Now… whaddayasay we go take a shower and pull the cork on this day…" Penny hopped off the couch and pulled Leonard to his feet and led him to the bathroom where they quickly dispatched of their clothes, climbing into the shower and spending WAY more time in there together than they would have if they washed separately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspicions all around**

 **The toybox is full of toys. Unfortunately... None... sadly... are mine.**

Sheldon came and sat down at the lunch table already occupied by Howard Raj and Leonard. The three had already decided on a topic of conversation so Sheldon just sat without having to pull out one of his talking point flash cards to get the lunch conversation off to a start.

Howard was beside himself. "So let me get this straight". He looked directly at Leonard after glancing momentarily at Sheldon. "Penny has been acting weird ever since she spent an evening with your annal nutbag of a roommate?"

Raj tried to explain as Leonard pushed his salad around on his plate. "They went over to Penny's apartment and did an affection experiment that was supposed to make them fall in love with each other after asking each other intimate questions and then staring into each other's eyes for four minutes".

Howard was still trying to wrap his mind around the action. "You mean… you let your fiancée… the woman you have been fawning after for going on EIGHT years, finally having worn her down to agree to marry you… in a room… alone… to do a LOVE EXPERIMENT with Sheldon?"

Raj giggled. "Penny practically begged Leonard to let her do it… Amy was sitting right there… and Leonard still let Penny do it…"

Howard tried to clear this up. "An NOW she is acting like she has some feelings for him?" The three friends were now acting as if Sheldon was not sitting at the table at all.

Sheldon had had enough of this. There was a paintball tournament coming up and he wanted to talk strategy… The girls wanted in on this tournament and they were going to have to plan their possible attacks. Sheldon knew Penny was a ringer, and with the tenacity of Bernadette, the unpredictability of Emily and the blind enthusiasm of Amy being included, they just might have a shot of bringing home a trophy.

Sheldon saw a moment of silence between Howard's question and Leonard's inability to answer as a chance to end this rather meaningless conversation. "There is nothing to the experiment's outcome that can be determined as a result from what transpired between Penny and myself while we were in her apartment".

Leonard broke his silence. "Are you saying that the feelings she now has for you are not a result of the experiment"?

Sheldon sighed. "What I am saying is that the experiment is null and void because Penny did not adhere to the parameters of the experiment and as a whole was not genuine in her answers to the posed questions… Therefore, no change or exhibition of what you are classifying as FEELINGS can be attributed to any part of the experiment".

Leonard's eyebrows raised considerably while Raj and Howard looked on in disbelief. Leonard cleared his throat, which was suddenly extremely dry. "Interesting… you do understand what you are insinuating…"

Sheldon waved his hand. "I am not insinuating anything… Now if we can dispense with this topic and move on to the topic of scheduling strategy meetings for the upcoming departmental/family/significant other paintball tournament…"

Leonard stood. "Good luck with that… I have a headache… I'm going back to my office where it is a bit more quiet…"

Sheldon looked on. "Taking into consideration the correct usage of comparative and superlative forms, the correct usage would be… where it is a bit quieter".

Leonard just glared at his roommate before turning and leaving the lunch room.

Raj watched Leonard leave the lunch room. He turned to Howard pretty much ignoring Sheldon. "Dude… that's not all… Leonard and Amy tried it too".

Howard almost choked. "What the hell happened?"

Raj speared a piece of beef. "Nothing… Amy turned him down flat after just one question…"

Howard put down his fork and looked between Raj and Sheldon. "Huh… you think you can take one short trip to Florida to transport your Mothers ashes back with nothing going wrong… Go figure…"

* * *

Raj stood in front of his stove decked out in his best apron, preparing to fill the ramekins with chocolate soufflé as Emily came into his apartment. She could see that he was engrossed in his efforts as she snuck up from behind and reached around his waist. "There's my little Indian love muffin".

Raj jumped just a bit. "Careful, or we will be eating Chocolate lava cake once again". Raj placed the ramekins in a water bath and into the oven before turning around and placing both arms around the red headed goddess he got to call his girlfriend. "Just some sweets for my sweet… now, if we could refrain from jostling the soufflé, this may work out".

Emily smiled into Raj's hold. "We better move this into the bedroom before things get out of hand".

A while later, Emily lay in Raj's arms with the sheet pulled up over her as Raj nuzzled into her neck. "We had a rather interesting turn of events at lunch this afternoon".

Emily turned in his hold to face him. "What did your merry little band of social misfits have going on?"

Raj sat up and Emily followed. "That's a little harsh… but anyway…apparently…While Penny and Sheldon were doing that experiment, she didn't play by the rules… and now, Leonard says that she has admitted to having feelings for Sheldon because of the experiment."

Emily looked over. "Isn't that what is supposed to happen?"

Raj smiled. "Yes… but Sheldon has deemed the experiment null and void due to Penny's disregard for the rules, so he has determined that any 'FEELINGS' Leonard is talking about can't be from the experiment".

Emily sat straighter and tucked the sheet tighter around her. "Penny has feelings for Sheldon? What about Amy? Does Amy know?"

Raj shrugged. "I don't really know what Penny said. That's what Leonard made it sound like though. I have absolutely no idea about Amy… Sheldon was there… he should probably talk to her… If I brought it up, she would probably try to slice my brain open to find out where I would get such an idea".

Emily thought. "It's typical of Penny".

Raj was surprised at her remark. "That's not fair, Penny has always been a good friend."

Emily dismissed that statement. "Pfftt… It's probably just her way of getting into bed with another of you guys… first Leonard then you and now she has her sights on poor innocent Sheldon…"

Raj shook his head in disbelief. "First… Sheldon was part of the experiment, so he's technically not innocent. And second… Penny wouldn't do that to Leonard… they're engaged…"

Emily waved her hand. "All I'm saying is Bernadette should watch out… If Penny is willing to sleep with Sheldon while being engaged to Leonard, there's no stopping her from hooking up with poor married Howard."

Raj was wide eyed in hearing this from the beautiful Redhead next to him. "Who said anything about sleeping with Sheldon?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "The writing is on the wall… Honey… girls like her are all the same."

Raj pulled on his shorts. "I can't believe you would say that. Just because Penny and I had a special naked night…"

Emily pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it. "Stop saying your night with her was special…" Emily then marched to the bathroom and slammed the door so hard Raj could hear the wine glasses he had set out on the table fall over.

Raj cringed. "Well… I guess it's going to be Lava cake after all."

* * *

Bernadette waited for Howard to sit down to dinner. She had made a brisket just like her Mother in Law had taught her along with some roasted potatoes and carrots. She hoped that her Howie's spirits would be raised. He had been in such a funk since they came back from Florida. The only thing that bothered her was that Howard insisted on listening to Neil Diamond all the time. He had even taken to turning down the sound effects of his video games just so he could hear the music play. It was somewhat maddening. Neil Diamond was never one of her favorites.

Howard queued up the Beautiful Noise CD and came to the table. He started to hum to the recording, "It's uh beautifmmm noise… comin up fmmm hmm street. Hey Bernie… you won't believe what happened at lunch today. Such uh beautihmm beat…."

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "What's that Howie"? Bernadette brought over the brisket and set it on the table.

Howard's eyes went wide. "Wow… look at this… this is so great… Like clickety clack dum da train on a track…"

Bernadette stopped him. "Howie… what happened at lunch?" Bernadette went over to the ipod station and turned down the volume.

Howard sat down. "It just so happens that while we were trying to find out just where on earth Ma was… Penny was off in her apartment falling in love with Sheldon…"

Bernadette almost dropped the Potatoes and carrots. "What?"

Howard served himself some brisket. "Yeah… there's this experiment where you ask each other some intimate questions and then stare into each other's eyes for four minutes and then you fall in love with them… da da da ta da da Comnin up from the park…"

Bernadette snapped. "Howie… focus… what are you saying?"

Howard put down his fork. "Leonard says that Penny admitted to having feelings for Sheldon after they did the experiment."

Bernadette looked horrified. "Was he serious? Did she KNOW what she was saying?"

Howard smiled. "The best part was when Sheldon sat down and said that anything Penny was making reference to had nothing to do with the experiment because she screwed it up and didn't do anything by the rules."

Bernadette took a drink of wine. "That means any FEELINGS she's talking about are real?"

Howard smiled a smug smile. "Interesting… Huh? … da ta da da da da… It's the music of life…"

Bernadette went over to the Ipod and turned it off.

Howard was surprised. "Hey…"

Bernadette sat back down. "Howie… you just said the fiancée of one of your best friends has feelings for a CRAZY man that is NOT her fiancé… Leonard must be devastated and Penny has to be INSANE…"

Howard went to turn the music back on. "Well… that's what they said".

Bernadette stopped him from reaching the Ipod. "Sit DOWN! You are NOT turning that music back on until you tell me the details of this experiment and what this all MEANS."

Howard shrugged. "You know just as much as I do. The only other thing that happened was Leonard and Amy tried the experiment too"

Bernadette sat down amazed at what she was hearing. "What happened with them?"

Howard took a bite of potato. "Not much… she apparently turned Leonard down after one question… I'll bet Amy would let me listen to Neil Diamond…"

Bernadette rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh. "Just eat your dinner".

* * *

Amy sat in the middle of the couch as Sheldon was in the kitchen pouring two cups of tea, Chamomile for him and Lemon Zinger for her. Sheldon had been somewhat contemplative during the evening, not offering the usual plethora of fun factoids that he usually did. Amy looked over at her boyfriend and inquired. "So… what is floating around in that bulbous brain of yours? I know you appreciate an evening of quiet contemplation as much as the next guy, but I thought you and I have moved on from trying to see who could stay the quietest longer?"

Sheldon brought over the two cups of tea and sat down tentatively at the edge of his spot. This did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. "There was an interesting conversation that was taking place at the lunch table this afternoon that I happened to walk in on that I would like to discuss."

Amy took her tea. "Certainly… What exactly did you walk in on?"

Sheldon sat a little farther back on the couch. "It seems that Leonard is under some misguided notion that Penny has some sort of FEELINGS for me".

Amy took another sip of tea, drawing out her response. "Exactly what did Leonard mean by feelings?"

Sheldon thought. "The whole concept is somewhat baffling to me… However, after the experiment with affection the other evening, it seems that Penny admitted to a change in how she may perceive her relationship with me".

Amy put down her tea. "Explain please… what did you both agree was the outcome of the experiment?"

Sheldon took a sip of his tea. "Well… let's see… after the experiment was completed… Penny admitted that she felt closer… emotionally… to me".

Amy was starting to take more of an interest. "Closer… emotionally…"

Sheldon could hear confusion in Amy's tone. "There's nothing to worry about. She's clearly mistaken and is misinterpreting what she is referring to. She was quite flippant in her approach to the experiment and only after I called her on some of her glib responses did she reform her attitude to the exercise. Then at the end… she talked through the entire span of the four minutes we were supposed to be looking into each other's eyes. I suppose that was meant to be some sort of soul binding function".

Amy crossed her arms. "Reformed her attitude to the experiment… soul binding function…"

Sheldon sat straight up. "Yes!"

Amy took a deep breath. "And this is when she said she had feelings for you?"

Sheldon smiled. "Like a brother…"

Amy continued. "And you dismiss the explanation she gave you… about her feelings? What exactly was your response to the experiment after Penny admitted to having feelings toward you?"

Sheldon pondered Amy's question, then gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I agreed that I felt closer to her".

Amy put her tea down. "Closer…. To Penny…"

Sheldon sighed. "Amy… it's quite simple… the experiment was not at all carried out by the stated parameters… therefore any feelings could not have been changed or new ones generated by the experiment. I'm not sure why you seem irritated… according to Raj… you and Leonard partook in the experiment also…"

Amy sat back. "You and I need to have a discussion with Leonard and Penny".


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone starts to talk**

 **I wish I owned just a little... but...NO...**

Raj was walking Cinnamon in the Doggie Park that was near Howard's and Bernadette's apartment. It was the same park where the two diminutive scientists had lost the little dog when she was placed in their charge while Raj spent time on the telescope. Cinnamon was dutifully prancing along with Raj as he occasionally offered her a treat. Raj walked along a path dotted with trees and benches overlooking a large field where dogs and their owners frolicked with assorted balls, sticks, frisbies and just about any other thing someone could toss that would entice their pet to run and retrieve the tossed object. Raj was surprised to find Bernadette sitting on one of the benches with her head back and her eyes closed. She seemed to be relishing in the relative quiet of the afternoon.

Raj quietly sat next to his best friend's wife as Cinnamon nosed around the trees and bushes nearby. Raj softly touched Bernadette on the shoulder. "Bernadette? What are you doing here? Is Howard coming?"

Bernadette sat up quickly, surprised to see her husband's Indian friend. "Raj… Ummm… hi… ahhh… no, Howard is at home… probably listening to Neil Diamond songs…."

Raj smiled. "That man can sing… I prefer his early stuff… don't get me wrong… he's no Beyonce… but…"

Bernadette sighed. "Yeah… I know… All I've heard for the last GOD know how long is Cracklin Rosie, Sweet Caroline, Holly Holy, I Am… I Said". Bernadette rubbed her temples. "What is that even supposed to mean? Really… who talks to a friggin CHAIR?"

Raj was surprised at the sudden flip in Bernadette's mood toward a decidedly Dark Side. "Whoa… whoa… whoa… a little less hatred please. You're only going to work yourself up to a point where you take that out on others… Howard is not built to withstand full on gale force winds…"

Bernadette sighed "I'm sorry Raj… I shouldn't be taking this out on you… It's just… Sometimes Howie just seems to be pushing a few too many buttons. He knows that if he brings up the fact that his mother died, he gets what he wants… it's not fair…"

Raj was sympathetic. "Bernadette… I think that you need some down time from the beautiful noise that Howard is bothering you with. What do you say we stop off and get a latte at this nice little place in Korea Town. While we enjoy our rest, we can soak our feet and have little fish eat our dead skin. Sandal weather shouldn't be taken lightly."

Bernadette smiled. "Now… you see? Why couldn't Howie understand like you do…"

Raj smiled. "Tut… Tut… no more talk of this… let's just go, sit back and relax. Maybe pick up something for dinner on the way home. That way, you won't be expected to slave before a hot stove to cook."

Bernadette smiled. "That's a great idea Raj… So… what do you feel like having?"

Raj thought… "There's a nice Vietnamese place that just opened up…"

Bernadette stood. "That sounds like a really good Idea. Howie can take a few extra Tums if he needs to. What about Emily?"

Raj frowned. "No need to ask her…from what I could understand from the last time we were together, I don't think she is in the mood to socialize… I mean… She didn't say we were or weren't going to get together tonight… she's probably working late at the Hospital…"

Raj stood and the two friends walked to their cars as Bernadette looked over at her Indian friend with a puzzled look on her face. Cinnamon dutifully trotted along, unaware of the cosmic shifts taking place in the band of friends social lives.

* * *

Leonard opened the door to 4A with Penny following him. Sheldon and Amy were sitting in their respective spots with Amy sitting in the middle of the couch. Leonard sat in his usual chair and Penny decided to sit on the couch next to Amy casually pulling her feet up on the couch under herself after kicking off her shoes. Amy noticed a little tension in the air between her Bestie and her Bestie's fiancé. The fact that Penny chose to sit on the couch, a considerable distance from her normal perch in the chair next to Leonard, did not appear to help the situation judging from the surprised look on Leonard's face as Penny plopped down on the couch.

Leonard cleared his throat as he turned his attention from his fiancée to Amy. "So… Amy? Why did you want to have this get together?"

Amy sat as usual, with both her hands resting on her knees with her feet firmly stationed on the floor. "It seems, Leonard, that we should discuss what is concerning you about these 'feelings' you seem to think exist between your fiancée and my sweet baboo".

Penny was listening to the conversation with less than what could be defined as enthusiasm while she examined her nails and made a mental note to go to the manicurist on her way home from work, suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Amy's last words. "Feelings…. What FEELINGS…. What are you talking about?"

Amy turned to her friend. "Leonard thinks that you have exhibited feelings for Sheldon, and they have manifested themselves after the intimacy experiment."

Penny looked at her fiancé. "Really? Leonard? You really ARE like a dog with a bone… I thought you let this go…" Penny turned to Amy. "Ames… how do you know about this anyway… We never said what we felt about each other to anyone."

Leonard pointed at Penny. "There… so you DO admit that there are feelings…"

Penny sighed. "Sweetie… I told you that I LOVE YOU… not Sheldon…"

Amy broke in. "According to the lunch conversation between the guys… you admitted to a difference in feelings for Sheldon after the experiment".

Penny sat straight up and looked at Leonard through narrowed eyes. "You TOLD everyone?"

Leonard did not back down. "Are you denying that there are feelings?"

Penny stood and put her hands on her hips. "Leonard… of course there are feelings… we're together almost every friggin day… for EIGHT years! How could there NOT be feelings… That doesn't mean I love him… I told him it was more like a little brother… and he said I was like a sister to him or maybe a mother."

Leonard continued. "So… Yes then".

Penny was getting a little upset. "Oh for God's sake… After all this time… I have feelings for Raj and Howard too… Does that mean I should jump into bed with them too?"

Leonard cocked his head a bit. "Interesting choice of words".

Amy looked at Penny. "He's right, Probably not the best choice… considering your one night dalliance with the caramel skin colored jewel of India… that we all know as Rajesh".

Penny slumped. "Oh for crying out loud… How many times are you going to throw that up in my face? It meant nothing… and nothing happened… And YOU!…" Penny bent slightly at the waist and pointed directly at Leonard. "YOU sat right here on THIS couch and let Raj romance me with his talk about the milky way… and magpies… cause you were so sure he couldn't do it… then got a little SNARKY when he kept going. And it was YOU that said I could DO the experiment with Sheldon in the FIRST place!"

Leonard raised his voice. "You practically BEGGED me to let you…"

Penny huffed. "Oh Please…You complained about having to hear about Sheldon's feelings on things for ten years… Then you practically THREW me at him… I believe your exact words were… 'TAG, your IT'!"

Sheldon had had enough. All the arguing was starting to make him twitch. "People… ENOUGH!." Penny and Leonard stopped yelling at each other and sat down in their seats. "Penny… you can hardly say that you took the experiment seriously… It wasn't until I called you on some of your rather flippant answers that you thought and actually gave meaningful, thoughtful and what I am to assume were heart felt responses. That is nothing to say of the constant babbling on during the four minutes of what I can only assume was meant to be an exercise in intense soul bonding by staring into each other's eyes. It was almost as if after you finally let your feelings be heard through your answers, you purposefully sabotaged the bonding portion of the experiment in order to nullify any meaningful outcome."

Amy interjected. "Sheldon… are you saying you were completely within the boundaries of the designs of the experiment and adhered to all the parameters? And did you not also admit to enhanced feelings toward Penny?"

Penny pointed at Sheldon. "NO he WASN'T!… he didn't… well except for the feelings part… he talked JUST as much as I did during the eye staring thingy… HA!... So there! It didn't mean anything… just like I said…." Penny folded her arms in front of herself and puffed out her chest in a display of victory with a broad smile. She looked around at her friends and fiancé to notice that each of them were far less than enthusiastic about her last statement. "What?"

Amy was the first to say something. "Penny… you both have admitted to sabotaging the experiment for reasons known only to yourselves… yet you both admit to having enhanced feelings toward each other".

Penny looked nervous and swallowed. "What are you saying?" Penny looked at Leonard for some answer…

Sheldon spoke. "What Amy is trying to clarify is… if we did not carry out the experiment as designed… for whatever the reason…"

Leonard did not look up, suddenly fidgeting his hands in a fashion he had not done since the very beginning of meeting Penny. "The feelings you both say you feel are not due to the experiment."

Penny could almost see Leonard's whole body deflate a little. She could see the more self-assured, confident MAN she loved so dearly… recede into that nervous unsure BOY that she had first met eight years before. Penny looked from Leonard to Amy and finally to Sheldon. "SO?"

Sheldon continued. "So…. The feelings that we have admitted to, if not due to the experiment, must have always been there."

Penny darted around the coffee table to take hold of Leonard's arm. "Sweetie it's not true. I am SO in love with you… this experiment was a stupid idea… it doesn't mean anything. Nothing has changed… We didn't even say we were in love with each other anyway… we just said we felt like brother and sister… I love my brother…. It doesn't mean I want to jump in the sack with him… and… and Sheldon… you love your sister right?" Sheldon nodded. "That doesn't mean you wanna get down with her?"

Amy continued under her breath. "Then there's the apparent Mother fixation he has with you".

Still looking at Sheldon Penny was almost pleading "I mean… admit it… you don't love me…" Penny was trying to make Leonard understand. She turned her attention to him. "Honey… please…. It's only you… I only want to be with you…" Leonard did not look up.

Sheldon fidgeted in his spot. "Penny… it doesn't matter how much lipstick you try to put on this particular pig…"

Penny turned, still holding onto Leonard's arm while rubbing his back. "What the HELL does THAT mean?"

Amy sighed. "Perhaps we need to perform another experiment."

Penny turned to her friend. "Are you CRAZY? I'm not doing that with HIM again!"

Amy continued. "Of course not… the validity of the results would be compromised due to the previous performance of that particular experiment."

Leonard finally looked up, but at Amy rather than Penny. "What are you saying? What other experiment is there?"

Sheldon stood and pinched his chin in thought. "Interesting…. I propose a more controlled experiment… one that ensures a truer exposure to the subjects. One that is less directed by predefined task yet allows for the subjects to gain a deeper understanding of the other subject in order to better determine if they truly have amorous intentions toward each other."

Penny was truthfully overwhelmed. "WHAT are you saying… Sheldon".

Amy broke in. "It's really quite obvious… You move in here with Sheldon while Leonard moves across the hall into your apartment".

Penny's head quickly turned to her friend. "And you're OKAY with that?"

Amy looked back. "It really is a more comprehensive study to determine just how you both feel toward each other."

Penny now turned to Leonard. "And you? You're okay with pimping out your fiancée to your roommate?" Leonard just shrugged, almost turning into himself, feeling so small. Penny could hardly stop herself from crying seeing what this was doing to Leonard. "FINE! If that's what it's gonna take… then FINE! Let's do this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cracks start forming**

 **Sadly sitting here not owning anything**

Howard sat in the cafeteria taking a break from the project he was working on for NASA. There was another shipment of supplies going up to the space station quicker than anticipated due to the mishap with the last mission. That supply shipment went into a death spiral and was destined to reenter the atmosphere at some point. NASA had some equipment that was destined for a future shipment that they decided to push up in the schedule to make this special delivery. Unfortunately for Howard, that meant working extra shifts to get the equipment ready. Actually, Howard didn't mind too much, it kept his mind off thinking about his mother.

Raj took the day off with Leonard to move Leonard's things over to Penny's apartment while moving Penny's stuff into Leonard's room across the hall in 4A. Sheldon would have nothing of this moving fiasco, even though it was basically his idea. Sheldon decided to remain in his office until the commotion had died down so he could go home and continue his life, this time with a new roommate. Howard sat and thought about his friends. He had never in his wildest dreams figured anything like this would happen. To everyone in their group, it appeared that Sheldon and Penny were an abrasive couple on their best days. Penny's disorganization, carefree attitude to everything, her blatant disregard for scheduled events and her obvious need for physical contact flew in the face of everything considered in the Sheldonian Universe.

Amy entered the cafeteria and noticed Howard sitting alone. Normally, Amy would not have picked Howard as a first choice to have lunch with. For most of their relationship in the group, Amy had tried to pay little attention to Howard, finding his sexual innuendos and derogatory remarks about Sheldon somewhat off putting. Until recently, the only thing that helped in their relationship was the fact that Bernadette was actually one of her closest friends. Not Penny close… but close none the same. At any rate, seeing as the other biologists in her department were at a symposium, she had little choice. The recent realization that the two of them had an uncanny affection for Neil Diamond music, made approaching Howard for company easier.

Amy brought her lunch tray over and sat across from Howard. "Hello Howard, how are your modifications to the equipment going?"

Howard was surprised to see Amy, he had assumed she would be helping with the move. "Amy! I'm surprised to see you here… I would have thought you would have been helping with the move making sure all Penny's stuff was safely placed in Leonard's room far… FAR… away from Sheldon…"

Amy shrugged. "Well…I'm here taking care of the monkeys… someone had to stay behind and I drew the short straw so to speak".

Howard nodded after a short period of silence. Apparently Amy had no problem eating her lunch in complete silence. "Hey… here's something that might be interesting… What the HELL is going on with Penny and that Crazy Assed boyfriend of yours?"

Amy put down her fork. "Purely an exercise in verification. There were some questionable outcomes to the experiment they performed. The parameters of the experiment were not adhered to by either party, hence the need for a follow up experiment. It's really just good scientific practice."

Howard looked amazed. "You have got to be kidding me… And you're Okay with Penny moving in with Sheldon… being with him ALL the time… FEELING for him…"

Amy sighed. "Honestly? NO. But this is something that Sheldon feels is necessary… so I will support him… from a scientific point of view… Penny has more than once tried to reaffirm her love for Leonard. It was quite the job to get her to agree to this exercise".

Howard put down his fork. "Let me get this straight…. Penny had to be convinced to go through with this?... by you and Sheldon… and Leonard was okay with it?"

Amy shrugged. "Yes. Now is there something else we can talk about. I really would rather NOT talk about how my boyfriend and my golden haired Bestie will be cohabitating trying to affirm their newly discovered feelings for each other in the close confines of one apartment with a shared living space and bathroom where they will be naked on a daily basis."

Howard scrunched his face at the thought. "Well… here's another interesting tidbit… there is a Neil Diamond convention in San Diego over the weekend… I was going to go with Ma… she had tickets."

Amy smiled. "That sounds like tons of fun… It would be nice to get away with you and Bernadette."

Howard tilted his head. "Wellll… actually…. I'm pretty sure that Bernie is not gonna be too keen on this idea. She has been kinda turning Neil off whenever she gets a chance lately. She seems to think that I'm a little obsessed with it since Ma died".

Amy picked up her fork. "It's just the two of us then. That sounds a lot better than just sitting in my apartment thinking of what possible acts of debauchery are occurring in apartment 4A."?"

Howard looked blankly at his friend's girlfriend. "Yeah… I guess… if it's okay with Bernie and Sheldon".

Amy was a bit surprised. "Pffft… like Sheldon is going to care… He's shaking up with a blonde alabaster skinned goddess".

Howard looked over. "Well, if you don't mind… I would prefer to pass the possibility by Bernadette. I don't want to take anything for granted. Like I said, she's been a little on edge about the music lately."

Amy put down her fork. "Considering you are putting in these extra hours, I can approach her with the proposal at Girls night tonight. It has the potential to be quite interesting. It will be the last one held in 4B, unless we kick Leonard out of his apartment yet again. Hmmm… considering we usually meet at Penny's, and she will no longer be the sole occupant of her apartment, coupled with Sheldon's certain refusal to leave for such hippy dippy reasons… we may need to find another meeting place."

* * *

Penny sat on her couch looking around at the small confines of the place she had called home for the past eight years. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was about to happen. She was certain that she was in love with Leonard. No one she had ever dated in the past had treated her like Leonard did. He made her feel safe, loved and respected. But the feelings she had realized after the experiment, no matter how baffling, couldn't be either explained or ignored. This was not something that she was happy about doing and something she was doing only at the urging of her fiancé... Her fiancé…

Leonard walked into the apartment. He was quiet but had regained some of his self-esteem that Penny was sure had taken a hit after the decision to perform this most recent experiment. "Raj and Bernadette are on their way over to help with the move… are you ready?"

Penny was brought out of her thoughts. "You know what? NO! I'm NOT! This is ridiculous. Leonard I love you… we're engaged… we should be picking a date for our wedding… I should be choosing a wedding dress that is WAY too expensive and you should be telling me to try to find something more reasonable… NOT helping to move my stuff over to another apartment… AND… if my stuff was being moved… it should be to a place where WE would be living together…. NOT MOVING IT SO I COULD LIVE WITH SHELDON!"

Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Penny… we discussed this. His is the best way to prove the experiment".

Penny stood up and went over to Leonard. She took his hands in hers. "Sweetie… this is insane… How many times do I have to say I love you to get you to believe me… I know that it was hard for me to finally say it… but it wasn't because it wasn't true…"

Leonard could see the troubled look in Penny's eyes. "You didn't say it for so long… and then only on a few occasions like when I left for the North Sea… Now you're saying it… so…" Leonard looked down.

Penny squeezed his hands harder causing Leonard to squint and then look at her. "Saying it so… WHAT Leonard? So… much? So… easy? Do you think that I say it because I don't mean it? That it's not important? That I take it's meaning for granted? GOD Leonard…. I can't believe this… I love you… I know it was hard for me.. but it isn't anymore… I'll say it to anyone… I'll go up on the roof and yell it to the whole city… I'll climb the highest mountain and scream it to the whole world! Why are we doing this?"

Leonard sighed. "Do you have feelings for Sheldon?"

Penny let go of Leonard's arms. "We've been through this… Of course I have feelings for Sheldon…"

Leonard continued… "Are the feelings different after the experiment than they were before the experiment?"

Penny became quiet. "I don't know… yes… maybe…" Leonard could see Penny put her hand to her eyes as her shoulders shook. "Leonard… they're not feelings like I have for you… why can't you believe that?"

Leonard turned to the door. "Where were these feelings when you were answering the questions with Sheldon? Where was I when you were having dinner with the ONE person you could have dinner with? Where was I when you could have ONE PERFECT day?... Can you really say that the feelings that you said you had for Sheldon were not from the experiment or that you did not have them before the experiment and were just denying them?

Penny walked up behind Leonard and put her arms around his waist and leaned into his back. "Leonard my feelings for you are so much different…"

Leonard turned and let Penny rest her forehead on his. "Penny… you said that it was always so hard for you to tell me that you loved me…" Leonard could hear the slightest of a sniffle from Penny. "What makes this so different? Why is it different that you never told Sheldon that you had these feelings for him?"

Penny leaned up and kissed Leonard softly hoping that he could see, that he could feel that she loved him. Leonard let Penny finish the kiss. He just stood and held her. Penny became very quiet. "I don't know".

Leonard stepped back, sighed and looked at the floor. In a strangely deadpan tone... he reiterated his initial reason for coming over. "Raj and Bernadette will be here shortly to help. All my stuff is boxed. I've told Raj where everything is. I'm going to the University." Leonard walked over to the door and looked back.

Penny stood fiddling with her hands. "Leonard, we're engaged… do you want you're ring back?"

Leonard looked to the ceiling and rubbed his hand through his hair, finally rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his fiancée. "That's a hard question to answer. I love you Penny.. I always have… The ring is yours… Maybe this is like another day at the job… put it on the other hand… turn it over… I don't know… put it in your pocket… Maybe we'll know better after this is all over." Leonard turned and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

When Leonard got to his car he looked up at the fourth floor before he opened the door and sat in the front seat with both hands on the steering wheel while he rested his forehead there as well. It was quite a while before he fidgeted in his seat, his whole life with Penny running through his mind, good times and bad. Leonard could remember all the "almosts" in their relationship. He remembered all the times he wanted to grab her and kiss her back after she would give him a peck on the cheek. He remembered all the times he wanted to just "take her" when she would give him a hug. He thought of how different he wanted the "Olive Date" to go before it was ruined by hitting his head and throwing up in Penny's car. He remembered the Schrödinger date and how he messed that up by suggesting Penny go to Pasadena City College. He remembered how he felt whenever he saw her with another guy and how worried he was about her working with Cole. He thought of how she finally told him she loved him and how he almost ruined their chances by proposing during sex. Leonard sat up, took a deep breath and started the engine. He pulled into the street and made his way to his office. Maybe if he busied himself in his work, he would think about Penny just a little less.

Penny had left her apartment as soon as she heard Leonard's footsteps fade down the stairwell. She quickly went to the roof to find some solitude. This was someplace she would go when she needed to think. Someplace where she could let off some steam, someplace where she could scream at the world if she had to. It was the closest she could come to being away from the things that hurt. It was also a place that held so many good memories. The sounds of the traffic were muted from up here, the breeze could be felt from all over, and there were birds that would fly by and stop and rest. Penny felt a little closer to nature up here. Kind of like when she was back home and she would ride up to the old oak tree and sit under it and wish all her troubles away.

Penny sat down next to the stairwell door and pulled her knees up to her chin. She buried her face into her knees and let out a sigh thinking to herself. She thought of things like when the guys shot a laser at the moon… and the Prom they had not so long ago… She thought about the times she would come up here when Leonard was away at the North Pole and the North Sea. Penny thought about the couple of times Leonard found her sunbathing topless that turned into full blown love making. Penny had lost track of the time she was thinking about Leonard, she sighed hard. "I don't know what the feelings are for Sheldon, why they are there, or what they mean… but I do know that Leonard wants this to happen, so I am going to find out what they mean and then I am going to tell him."

Penny stood and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. She could see Leonard's car pull away from the building and drive off in the direction of the University. Penny took her engagement ring off her hand, held it to her lips and gave it a tender kiss. Penny put the ring in her pocket, turned and opened the door to go back down stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**The migration begins.**

 **Own nothing**

Raj and Bernadette came up to the fourth floor and saw the doors to both 4A and 4B open. Raj went to find Leonard as Bernadette went into 4B to find Penny. Raj found no sign of Leonard, but then again, he really didn't expect to. Leonard had called him and explained that he really didn't want to be around to be part of the move. Leonard admitted to agreeing to the move to try to sort out what exactly happened during or because of the affection experiment, but he had really no interest in watching what might be a defining point in his future play out.

Bernadette looked around Penny's apartment and didn't find any sign of her friend. She knew what was supposed to happen, so she started to gather up some clothes and put them into piles on Penny's bed.

Raj gathered up the boxes that Leonard had packed and brought them over to 4B. He neatly piled the boxes at the end of the couch not wanting to cause too many problems if he ran into Penny.

Bernadette came out of Penny's bedroom with a pile of clothes when she heard Raj in the living Room. "Raj… did you find Leonard?"

Raj put down one more box. "No… when he called me to ask for my help, he made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be here and run into Penny while they were moving into each other's apartments. Is Penny around?"

Bernadette walked over to the apartment door. "No… and it doesn't look like she did any packing… I was just picking out some things I know she has worn recently. I don't know how Leonard is going to fit any of his things in here. Penny's closet is bigger than his is and so is her dresser." At that, some of Penny's bras and panties fell from Bernadette's grasp.

Raj blushed as he bent over to pick up a pair of Penny's panties that were really quite lacey and would leave little to the imagination. Obviously they were meant for some very special private time. "Leonard cleared out his dresser … so there should be room for this stuff."

Bernadette giggled. "Raj… why don't you let me handle the girly stuff… See if you can get the shoe organizer off Penny's closet door. There's no way she is going to move ANYWHERE without her shoes."

Raj tenderly placed Penny's private things back into Bernadette's arms. "I really am surprised at this… I mean… I warned them… I asked Leonard and Amy if they were really Okay with this. I personally don't like to tempt fate. Amy was sure they were okay and Leonard didn't really put up any kind of fuss… that's not like him, but I guess he just doesn't see the smoldering appeal that Sheldon brings to the table."

Bernadette eyed Raj at that last comment. "Yeah… none of us really do".

For the next half hour, Raj helped Bernadette take assorted things from Penny's apartment and move them into Leonard's room. They moved all her Care Bears and assorted Hello Kitty things. They made sure that they changed the bedding, switching between the rooms. Most of Penny's things fit in Leonard's dresser and closet. The things they left were put in a drawer and a piece of tape was labeled Penny's stuff. Raj moved Leonard's Bat Signal and most of his figurines. It was getting late when Bernadette received a text from Amy saying that they were having a Girls Night in her apartment so Raj just finished piling Leonard's boxes in Penny's living room before closing the door.

Bernadette closed the door to 4A and turned to Raj. "Well… that was fun… You really are pretty organized with moving things. You know… now that Howie and I are moving into his Mother's place, it would be really nice if we had a neutral third party opinion on what we should keep or get rid of… or maybe just get rid of… So anyway, I guess we'll talk to you soon."

Raj smiled. "Sure… sure…" The two friends then followed each other down the stairs and out to their cars.

* * *

Penny came down from the roof as she heard Raj and Bernadette walk down to the lobby. She stopped in front of the door to 4B. She opened it and saw the pile of Leonard's boxed things sitting by her couch. It was easy to see that Raj and Bernadette had done what was asked and what they agreed to help them with. Penny turned and went over to 4A and immediately saw her pink lap top sitting at Leonard's desk as she entered the living room. Penny took little notice of the Hello Kitty Pencils that filled the Batman mug next to the computer. She went across the living room down the hall to Leonard's room. Again, she could see that her things were moved over here. Penny looked around the room as she sat on the foot of Leonard's bed made up with the orange and blue bedding that was taken from her apartment. She could see that all her Care Bears were brought over. She looked on the night stand and saw that the picture from the Prom of the two of them was there, although she didn't know if it was hers or Leonard's considering they each had one. Penny got up and looked in the closet that was now crammed with her clothes. She moved to Leonard's dresser and found her under ware was neatly folded in the drawers where he normally kept his super hero t-shirts. The only thing she could think of was she hoped it was Bernadette that handled her under things. Penny finally went over to the night stand and opened it to find Leonard's inhaler. She thought that it might be a good idea if he actually had that over in his new bedroom so she took it and crossed the hall back to 4B.

Penny walked the familiar path to her bedroom. She quietly stroked Leonard's blue and white comforter and sheets as she sat on the bed. When she opened the drawer to the night stand she immediately saw the red velvet bag that held the snowflake Leonard gave her from his trip to the North Pole. Penny reached in and took the snowflake out and held it up to the light and let out a sigh. This was all getting a little more than she wanted to deal with. Penny took the velvet bag and placed it on the night stand. She reached into her pocket and took out her engagement ring looking at it and feeling her eyes moisten. She kissed the ring and placed it into the velvet bag with the snowflake. Penny then stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "I gotta get outta here. I sure hope Amy has some wine… I need a drink."

* * *

Leonard opened his office door and plopped down in the chair at his desk. He was originally going to start setting up his new experiment with the argon lithium laser, but thought better of it due to the rapidly increasing headache that had started just after he had pulled away from the curb back at the apartment. The first thing he noticed upon looking at the notes left for him was that his Doctoral Assistant had not scheduled the time on the departments computer. They were going to have some additional modeling software installed and he had not done the proper paperwork for the IT department. Fortunately, Leonard had a good working relationship with the head of the IT department. Something that Sheldon had never thought was a necessity given their disparate fields of endeavor and actually a pretty good explanation as to why Sheldon always had difficulty getting the IT support he felt he should have. At any rate, the IT department second shift supervisor was told to install the software that evening. Normally Leonard would be disappointed because it meant he would need to stay late along with the IT people. Tonight, however, he would just as rather stay at work considering that any plans he would normally have for the evening would generally include Penny. Considering their last conversation and the fact that he had gotten a text message from Raj telling him his stuff was in boxes piled in Penny's living room, Leonard thought the extra work would help distract him from his own thoughts. The task at hand, however, was his burgeoning headache. Leonard sat at his desk and started to rifle through his drawers for some type of pain killer.

* * *

Penny thought better of taking for granted Amy's ability to organize a proper Girl's Night. To that end, and her absolute need to somehow try to forget the uncomfortable conversation she had with her fiancé, Penny stopped off at the liquor store and picked up two bottles of her favorite Cabernet. Penny made her way up to 314 and knocked on the door. Feeling a little worn out from her recent ordeal, She leaned into the doorframe and closed her eyes.

Amy opened the door to see her Bestie standing there looking a little worse for wear. Penny opened her eyes and gave Amy her best smile. "You better have some wine glasses ready… Ahh what the hell… If you don't, just give me a straw or a paper bag. It wouldn't be the first time."

Amy let her friend into the apartment just as Bernadette came around in the hallway. Amy was secretly thankful, she could see that Penny was not going to be in a very good mood, and she really couldn't blame her. In reality, Amy was no happier with the new living arrangements on the fourth floor than Penny was. In fact, Amy was more than a little jealous due to the fact Sheldon had absolutely no problem agreeing to let Penny move in to 4A when not so long ago, Sheldon had all but thrown Amy out as a roommate during the fiasco with Harry Potter. "Thanks for coming Bernadette, I have a feeling that Penny is going to be a handful tonight."

Bernadette smiled as she entered the apartment. "Thanks Amy". Bernadette the went to the kitchen to see what she could do to help Penny. "Sooo.. How are you doing?... here, let me help you". Bernadette then took the wine bottles and poured a small amount into three glasses.

Penny sighed. "Hey… don't be so skimpy there…"

Bernadette turned. "Let's just take it slow, I don't know what has gotten into you two girls… but we're going to have to set some ground rules before the wine takes away any chance of staying friendly."

Amy stepped closer. "There's no need to worry, Penny and Sheldon are only continuing with a newer version of the accelerated affection proof… purely scientific…" She shot a glare at Penny.

Penny took the wine. "You know what?... No more talking about this stupid experiment YOUR wackadoodle boyfriend conjured up and MY insecure fiancé agreed to… I just need to have some wine, and talk to my friends about how life sucks… you know… girl talk on girls night…. Now BARKEEP… hit me again!" Penny held up her empty wine glass.

Amy thought that this would be as good a time as any to ask Bernadette the question that Howard was just a little afraid to approach her with. "So… Bernadette… I was having lunch with Howard today and we got to talking about how things were going and he mentioned that he was doing okay… but there was some friction about his choice of music?"

Bernadette sighed. "Yeah… I feel terrible. He's been listening to a lot of Neil Diamond lately and it is really starting to get to me… I just feel that I need a little break from it... It's just that he really wants to listen to it because it reminds him of his mother… Does that make me a horrible person?"

Amy pressed forward. "Well, I might just be able to help the two of you out.."

Bernadette was interested. "Really? How?"

Amy was more confident now. "As it turns out, there is a Neil Diamond concert this weekend that Howard is hemming and hawing about… If you would like, I could go to the concert and you would get that break you say you need while Howard gets his fix".

Bernadette then smiled. "Yeah… that was the one he was going to go to with his mother… If Howie is at the concert… that means he will not be around the house… Raj can come over and we could get a head start on all the junk in the basement".

Penny wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation between her friends, paying much more attention to the fact that her glass was empty yet again… "So… More wine?"

* * *

The software installation was a bit more complicated than Leonard had first thought. He had just gotten back to his office and sat down with the coffee he got from the vending machine. He held the coffee in his hands and stared into the brown liquid. Drinking a cup of coffee had taken on a different meaning for him since Penny had moved in across the hall. Sure he had a coffee maker, and he had a cup of coffee now and then, but Sheldon did not drink coffee so the two roommates generally drank tea when they wanted a warm beverage. When Penny moved in, she started to come over for coffee if she had run out. From that first time on… Leonard made sure that he never ran out of coffee. He also made sure that he always had coffee on hand if Penny came over. Sheldon once accused Leonard of making extra strong coffee just so the aroma would more easily waft across the hall. He loved it when she would literally drag herself out of her warm cozy bed with her soft colorful comforter and into the kitchen to find him making her a cup of coffee. The look in her eyes and the smile on her face said so much.

Now, however, he stared into the brown liquid that really was quite awful not at all like he would like it to be. Then he thought back to Penny and let out a sigh. Leonard left the coffee on his desk as he made it over to the couch along the wall of his office. He lay down after rolling his hoodie up to use as a pillow. Leonard pulled his jacket over his shoulder and turned to face the back of the couch. He had no desire to go back to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue and unpack boxes. For now, the couch in his office and a terrible cup of coffee would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Penny gets a new home**

 **Still own nothing**

It wasn't like this particular scene hadn't played out more than once in the last four or five years, especially during the Priya episode. Thankfully for Bernadette, she had what most of her past dates described as freakishly strong upper body strength, so propping up a more than slightly "sauced" Penny was really no problem. Aside from the odd crash into a wall up the staircase, Penny didn't look any worse for wear. When they got to the fourth floor, Bernadette made a quick right to apartment 4B just before she realized that she was headed to the wrong side of the building. During a not so coordinated turn around, one where Penny giggled and said "WHEEEEEE", Bernadette came to the door of 4A. Fortunately, Bernadette had gotten hold of Penny's keys and had them out and easily opened the door. To her utter amazement, Bernadette negotiated Penny across the living room and down the hall past the bathroom, past Sheldon's room and into Leonard's, now Penny's room.

Upon entering the room, Penny let go of Bernadette and quickly made her way over to the bed and fell face first onto the pillows. Penny turned to her side, eliciting a sigh of relief from Bernadette that she wasn't going to have to make sure Penny didn't suffocate into one of her pillows. Penny looked around and slurred. "Lkkks like Len..nrd's room…. But doesn't smell like his room…. Thesssse are not his pillows…."

Bernadette immediately showed a sad smile for her friend. "Okay Penny, let's see if we can make you a little more comfortable." Penny wasn't too hard to handle. Penny was like a big rag doll, she was tired and pretty much let Bernadette pull her top over her head. Taking the lead, Penny smiled and shimmied out of her tight jeans and sat on the edge of the bed in her panties and bra as Bernadette rummaged through Leonard's, now Penny's dresser for a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top for Penny to sleep in.

Penny giggled as Bernadette pulled out a combination that just didn't go together. "NOOooo", then suddenly approved of another combination, "Oh.. thassss cute… Lenrd likes that top… it's really sheer, which he likes, and really soft for me..."

Bernadette turned and saw Penny sitting there in her underwear swinging her feet sideways and looking around the room. "Okay Penny… we need to get you into your pajamas… you need to take off your bra…"

Penny put her hand to her mouth and laughed… "You're not Lenrd… only Lenrddd…" She then saw the look on Bernadette's face, so she started to fiddle with her bra as she reached behind her.

Bernadette noticed Penny was not having much luck. "Penny… that bra opens in the front".

Penny looked down and laughed. "Oh yeah…. Look at that…. It does". Penny then unclasped her bra and reached down and pulled it off and held her arms out wide with a big smile. "TA… DA…!" Penny then fell back onto the bed.

Bernadette sighed and looked at her half naked friend. Bernadette reached down and shook her gently. "Penny… Penny… sweetheart…" Penny did not budge so Bernadette walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down the covers. She then went back to the side of the bed where Penny was laying and managed to get the tank top on her friend with a little giggling from Penny.

Penny's eyes widened with her smile. "That's not my arm…" Penny then tried to pull Bernadette closer and reached for her waist. "Now you…"

Bernadette easily settled Penny's advancements as Penny fell back onto the bed. Bernadette then picked up the sleep shorts and looked at them and then back to Penny. "Who am I kidding? She doesn't need these." Bernadette put the sleep shorts back into the drawer and then rolled Penny over to the side of the bed with the turned down covers. Bernadette then pulled the covers up over her friend. Just to make sure Penny would be okay for the evening, Bernadette put the empty garbage can next to the bed, she then went into the bathroom and found some aspirin and then to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Bernadette quickly went back into Penny's room and placed the water and the aspirin on the night stand before giving Penny a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Penny turned slightly and mumbled "MMMMmmm thanks sweetie".

Bernadette turned off the lights and went to leave the apartment. Unfortunately, as she turned into the living room, she found Sheldon standing beside Leonard's chair. "Good evening Sheldon". She then walked quickly past the tall theoretical physicist.

Sheldon turned. "Good Evening? Really Bernadette? Am I to assume you brought Penny back from your night of excessive imbibing and left her for the evening?"

Bernadette turned. "Yeah… sorry Sheldon… Your ROOMMATE looks to be a little under the weather. Take care now…"

Sheldon was aghast. "WAIT! You can't leave!... you have to stay and take care of her…. What happens if she gets sick and needs to throw up? You can't leave…."

Bernadette smiled. "Sorry Sheldon… this is what good roommates are supposed to do… think of all the times Leonard took care of her after she came back from a date and had to deal with her like this… And they weren't even a couple… have a good night… I'll check on you two tomorrow…" Bernadette then left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon then turned to the hallway as he heard Penny call out. "Leonard?" Sheldon contemplated what to do as he heard a noise coming from Leonard's room and made his way toward the hallway.

Penny sat up suddenly putting a hand to her mouth and swallowing hard. She looked around panicky trying to recognize where she was. Realizing she was in Leonard's room and that she would need to run down the hall rather than practically fall out of her own bed to make it to the bathroom before she spewed the contents of her stomach, Penny jumped out of the bed. Unfortunately, she managed to step directly into the garbage can Bernadette had left for her. This caused Penny to trip and sent the can flying against the wall in a loud clatter. "Son of a BITCH!" …. Penny was now splayed across the floor as she was hit by another urge to heave. She suddenly clamored to her feet and grabbed for the door to run to the bathroom.

Upon hearing the noises and the not so polite exclamation, Sheldon stood by the door to the bathroom as he saw Penny pull open the door to Leonard's room and come running directly at him wearing nothing but a sheer white tank top and a pair if very high cut pink panties.

Penny now had both hands covering her mouth as she made her way urgently to the bathroom.

Sheldon did the only thing he could think of and stepped aside as he threw the door to the bathroom wide open. As Penny skidded around the door frame and quickly knelt before the toilet holding on tight as she ejected the contents of Ladies Night, Sheldon quietly closed the door as he heard Penny rather unceremoniously complete the task at hand.

Whether it was fortunate or not, Sheldon was not sure. He did, however think back to another Ladies Night outing where he had to mitigate a similar situation. He remembered back to a particular evening when he had accompanied Penny, Bernadette and Amy out to a club and then to dancing while being upset at Priya for undermining his Roommate agreement with Leonard. At the close of that night, he had to deal with Amy as she found herself in a very similar situation to the one Penny was presently in.

Sheldon waited and appropriate period of time after the telltale sounds from within the bathroom had subsided. Assuming that the worst had past for Penny, he gently opened the door to find Penny lying on her side next to the toilet in what appeared to be a sound sleep. She was partially curled up with her tank top ridden up to just below her breasts showing off her flat toned stomach. Her legs were slightly bent appearing to be longer than they were due to the high cut. As he did with Amy, Sheldon went over to the towel rack and neatly folded the towel that was not his and placed it under Penny's head. The last time he had to deal with this situation, Amy was far more appropriately attired. Uncomfortable with Penny's nearly naked form, Sheldon went to the closet behind the couch in the living room and retrieved one of the spare blankets. Upon reentering the bathroom, Sheldon placed the blanket over Penny. As Bernadette did before she left, Sheldon placed a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin close by incase penny woke up during the night. Sheldon then let out a sigh before he left the room and returned to his bedroom. After getting under the covers, Sheldon tried to reconcile his thoughts and expectations about this experiment with the episode he just had to deal with.

At some point during the night, Penny woke with a pounding headache and the most awful taste in her mouth. She shivered a little as she moved noticing that she was lying on the bathroom floor. She sat up as best as she could and pulled whatever it was covering her tighter around her shoulders. With some difficulty, Penny focused on the bottles of water and painkiller that were close by. It didn't take much time or effort to throw some tablets into her mouth and gulp down most of the water. Her throat felt much better but the taste left in her mouth was still pretty terrible. With some effort, Penny stood at the sink and reached for the toothpaste. She proceeded to repeat a task that she was not too proud that she had needed to perform all too many times in the past. Penny squeezed some of the contents of the tube onto her right index finger and proceeded to rub it around her teeth hoping that the action would rid her mouth of what she assumed were the contents of her stomach. After a generous rinse and drinking more water, Penny slowly walked down the hall to the bedroom that she had stayed in so many times over the last six years or so. Only this time, the realization that she would be there alone was something she didn't want to think about. Penny found her way to the bed and curled up in the middle pulling the blanket she found herself wrapped in on the bathroom floor tighter around herself. For some reason, she felt more comfortable wrapped in this blanket than crawling under the covers. It wasn't long before Penny fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

Across town at the University, Leonard tossed and turned. For some reason, he was brought out of an admittedly tumultuous sleep. Something was niggling at him. Sitting up, Leonard thought that it would be nice to have a hot cup of coffee. Thinking back to the swill that was emitted from the vending machine, he decided to go down to the nearby coffee shop for a nice latte and maybe a bear claw. Those were always favorites of Penny's. Leonard shook his head. He needed to put these thoughts out of his head, at least until Penny and Sheldon finished this new experiment. Stretching, Leonard unrolled his jacket and put it on, leaving the University and driving to the coffee shop. After getting his coffee and Danish, Leonard found a quiet seat in the corner where it was quiet. He had brought a copy of Physics Today with him just to occupy himself as he sat and drank his coffee… and so he didn't look so pathetic being out alone in a coffee shop.

Not long after Leonard sat down, Emily came into the coffee shop for a cup of coffee at the end of her shift at the Hospital. This was the same coffee shop that she had met with Amy and where she gave Raj his "shot". Emily looked around the nearly empty shop and noticed a slightly familiar form sitting off in the corner. She approached the friend of her boyfriend, noticing that He was uncharacteristically alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Realizing a few things**

 **Don't own a thing... (Big sigh).**

Sheldon woke at his customary time to get ready for work. It wasn't a scheduled day for work, but he thought he would just like to catch up of a few new ideas he had about Dark Matter. He had briefly thought of calling Raj for his opinion and a ride to the University, then decided against it. Even though Astrophysics was Raj's expertise, Sheldon couldn't for the life of him understand how Raj could come up with anything that would be helpful. Sheldon then sat straight up in bed contemplating the possibility of finding his new roommate still ensconced on the floor of the bathroom. It was a prospect that he did not relish.

He was well aware of the normal attitude of Penny on any day that could be considered "Good" and although the social convention while addressing someone when meeting them in the morning was to comment "Good Morning"… That phrase simply did not apply to Penny. Until recently, she was almost never seen in the pre noon hours so the word "Morning" was rendered moot, and her disposition was most certainly NOT GOOD prior to eleven AM. Any verbal correspondence would most certainly be met with a swift punch to the throat. The fact that there was a real possibility of finding a half-naked female passed out on the floor of the bathroom was simply unacceptable.

There were times associated with occupancy of the bathroom clearly set out in the roommate agreement. Sheldon immediately came to the realization that Penny had not signed the roommate agreement. The discussion and agreement that the experiment would move forward with these new living arrangements did not include a finalization of the documentation. Penny quite possibly might not know of the requirement to be out of the bathroom between 8:00 and 8:20 AM…. This was something that would have to be addressed at the earliest convenience.

Feeling much better about things, Sheldon walked to the bathroom door and opened it to find the room vacated of any occupants that had previously been present. The relief was apparent when Sheldon let out a huge sigh then entered the bathroom to perform his morning ablutions and take a shower.

Right after he put on his bus pants, Sheldon took the flash drive that contained the basic roommate rules and regulations along with the most recent iteration of the Penny specific section and placed it in his messenger bag. If nothing else seemed to be promising, the very least he could get done would be to start on the Penny Affection Roommate Agreement.

* * *

Penny woke up at half past eleven. She had not heard a sound when Sheldon had gotten ready for work. Squinting as she opened her eyes, Penny ran her hand through her hair thinking to herself that it simply was a bad idea to finish ALL the wine last night. Her mouth felt like cotton, her head was pounding and her stomach was just this side of making the best impression of the Old Faithful Geyser in Yellowstone National Park.

Penny pulled the blanket that she was wrapped in tighter around herself and eased her legs over the side of the bed then shuffled over to the bedroom door. Not hearing any commotion, Penny opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Fortunately, she still had her eyes open when she almost knocked over the small table standing just outside of her room. There was a tall glass of water, two pain medication tablets and a bowl of soup with some dry crackers on a plate. Alongside the soup was a letter written in the tight scroll that she recognized as being Sheldon's.

 _"_ _Penny, I hope that you are feeling better… as it is social convention to aid in the care of an ill friend… And we have already determined that we ARE friends regardless of what is proven by this expanded exercise… Please accept this gesture as one of aiding you in your time of need… Sheldon Lee Cooper."_

Penny quickly reached for the tablets and downed a good portion of the water. Upon entering the bathroom, Penny repositioned the blanket before she sat on the toilet. To her surprise, she was wrapped in the blue snuggie that she had given Leonard before the Arctic Expedition. A rush of memories flew through her head and warm feelings filled her heart about that afternoon when she just didn't want to let him go... Much like now, she had un resolved feelings.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Penny made her way back to the table to get the soup and crackers. When she lifted the soup off the table, she noticed another note.

 _"_ _Please be advised, this soup was heated to precisely 140 degrees prior to being left for consumption. Once again… Sheldon Cooper."_

Penny smiled at how sweet the gesture was and carried the soup to the microwave so she could properly heat it up. Penny took the soup over to the couch and sat on the middle cushion while she finished it. Still not feeling quite up to par, Penny decided she needed a bit more rest before she was going to be able to start this experiment. She thought that the least she could do would be able to be civil to Sheldon when he got back. As she considered the possibilities, she decided that going back into Leonard's/HER room would probably be a little too distracting, so she decided to take a nap on the couch. Good bad or indifferent, as she repositioned the stripped pillow to lay her head on, Penny noticed yet another note.

 _"_ _In the likely event that you are considering lounging around for the remainder of the afternoon… Consider this… You're in MY spot! … Sheldon"_

As much as the previous note had warmed her heart, Penny found this particular reminder of Sheldon's primary idiosyncrasy, while expected, still a bit annoying. As such, Penny laid down on the couch with her head in Sheldon's spot and her feet at the other end of the couch. Not quite sure if it was just defiance or something of a realization that there was a degree of comfort that was actually associated with the spot… be it the location or by some small measure due to the usual resident of that particular space. It wasn't long before Penny lost grasp on the waking world, and drifted off to sleep still wrapped in the blue snuggie.

* * *

Being that it was Saturday, and the concert was at 9:00 PM that evening, Amy thought that it would be a good idea to go over to Howard and Bernadette's so they could get on the road. As she approached the door, Amy could here Forever in Blue jeans playing from inside. Amy was mildly amused as she looked down and noticed that she was wearing a blue denim skirt.

Bernadette answered the door. "Oh Hi Amy… I see that you are all ready for the concert tonight".

Amy smiled. "Actually, this is just a happy coincidence. We're not going to a Grateful Dead concert… Nobody actually dresses up for a Neil Diamond Concert."

Bernadette smiled. "It's sweet that you think that". Bernadette then turned and called back into the house. "HOWARD? YOUR RIDE IS HERE!"

Amy cringed at the sound of Bernadette's voice as she called for her husband. She would hope that Bernadette was trying to sound like her mother-in-law just to make Howard feel better, but was a little afraid to ask.

Howard came around the corner dressed in a complete blue denim outfit, complete with Jacket, shirt, pants and blue denim sneakers. The only thing that wasn't denim was the blue dickey that he wore beneath the blue denim shirt. Howard smiled at Amy as he adjusted the sleeves on his jacket. "Hi Amy… I see that you are all ready for the concert tonight."

Amy was a bit overwhelmed by the outfit Howard was wearing. "Actually, this is just a hap…. never mind… sure… Forever in Blue Jeans!"

Bernadette rolled her eyes at her friend and her husband as they turned and walked down the driveway to Amy's car. Bernadette let out a big sigh and then took a large sip of her mocha latte before closing the door. "Now… let's see what we can get rid of in the basement".

Howard happily bounded down the drive way to Amy's car, Amy following behind excited but a bit surprised at the boyish actions of her friend's husband. Howard strapped himself into the passenger seat as Amy got behind the wheel. "Are you sure that you don't want to take my car?"

Amy looked over at her passenger once again taking in the sight of ALL that Denim bouncing just a little while humming Sweet Caroline… "No… that's quite all right… I'm more familiar with my car and you seem a little too animated for driving right now".

Howard looked a little hurt. "Hey… just because I'm a little excited… doesn't mean I can't drive."

Amy smiled . "Of course not… it's fine to be excited about an outing like this especially if it was so happily anticipated… I hope you can make it through without feeling so sad that you can't be with your mother… but the clothes… possibly a little too much denim?"

Howard looked down at himself. "What do you mean? This is a great outfit for this concert… Ma was going to be all denim'd up too. She had this dress all picked out… you know… one with a bib front? She would have looked great! I don't know what we're gonna do with the dress now that she's gone… I've been trying to talk Bernie into reupholstering the couch and one of the chairs in the den with the material from the skirt… I mean think of how good they would wear... and maybe a couple of place mats with the top."

Amy looked a bit surprised. "Well.. that would be a lot of denim… I would give Bernadette a little time to warm up to the idea… you never know… If you got a dog… or a cat… or some other small animal, primate or otherwise, she might see the benefits in the long run… I mean, who could argue with taking of the slip cover and throwing it into the laundry when it became soiled. Sure beats the steamer rental or dry cleaning fees".

Howard smiled. "See? You get it… Bernie just thinks this is stupid. Sometimes she just treats me like I'm a child… She says she doesn't want any and then she treats me just like one… with an allowance and performance stars for when I do my assigned chores…"

Amy looked quickly over at her passenger before returning her concentration back to the road. "Sometimes your youthful exuberance is a bit much for her… although if you ask me… its better than just sitting in front of a television and watching some reruns from the mid 60's. She just needs to put things in perspective and see that you really are more mature than the horde of siblings she charged with handling while she was growing up. You are clearly a thoughtful and caring individual be it as a son or as a life partner. Perhaps you should just take the initiative in a few more aspects of your life together. We all saw how romantic you could be."

Howard shrugged. "I guess so… it's just so hard sometimes… Bernie expects so much… She wants the laundry done… like EVERY WEEK!... I mean… who does that? And then dusting…. Really? Will someone please tell me WHY you have to move things BEFORE you dust around them? How could dust get UNDER something? …. If you carefully dust AROUND something, you should be good to go…"

Amy sighed. "Howard… just take a little initiative once in a while… It's hard on a relationship when someone always has to initiate and direct things that both people know need to be done. Bernadette treating you like a child is clearly inappropriate… but some of that treatment is self-inflicted if you know what I mean."

Howard looked out the window. "I guess, but I'm not a child".

Amy patted Howard's knee. 'We all know that Howard… now… maybe… later… if you're good… you can drive back from the concert."

Howard turned with a big smile on his face. "REALLY?... COOL!"

The two occupants of Amy's car stared out the front of the car as Howard turned up the CD that was playing in the background. Together they sang out… "Only in AMERICA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A need for some rules**

 **Still Own nothing**

Sheldon returned to find Penny asleep on the couch, her head placed in his spot on the striped pillow just as he had thought he would but hoped he wouldn't with the placement of the third note. With a not so subtle placement of his messenger bag onto his desk chair, Penny woke with a startle.

Penny sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Sheldon… Back already?"

Sheldon turned to gaze upon the new co-resident of the apartment. "Already? It is 2:30 in the afternoon… it can hardly be thought of as 'already'. Penny… Penny… Penny… I have been out solving the secrets of the universe since the early morning…. While you have been, I assume, trying with the most minimalist of effort to recover from the effects of far too much ethanol consumption mixed in with tales of menstrual periods and unicorns."

Penny sat with her head in her hands. "Nice to have you back Sheldon".

Sheldon walked over to in front of his spot picking up his bag. "I assume you found the medication and soup?"

Penny looked up and half smiled. "Yes… thank you… that was very sweet".

Sheldon pulled out a manila envelope from his bag and presented it to Penny. "Yes it was… but now that you are more alert… and out of my spot… we have business to attend to".

Penny flopped back onto the couch letting the blue snuggie fall to her waist and exposing her barely covered breasts. "Ugh… what business would that be?"

Sheldon handed Penny the envelope and pulled the blue blanket up around one shoulder. "This is a temporary roommate agreement that covers the essentials that are required for an amicable cohabitation of the apartment."

Penny took the hint and pulled the snuggie up and around both shoulders. "An amicable what? For what?"

Sheldon sighed. "This is an abridged version of the roommate agreement signed and agreed to by Leonard. You will need to read and understand the tasks schedules and duties to be performed in his absence. I had to take the bus this morning and that is just not acceptable, not to mention that I simply do not have enough bus pants to support using it more frequently."

Penny stood holding the snuggie tighter. "Put it on Leona…. MY desk". Penny then walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Being that Sheldon had anticipated a certain duration of disorder during Penny's orientation, Sheldon had used the bathroom facilities at the University prior to returning to the apartment. He therefore paid little attention as to what Penny was currently involved in while making numerous trips back and forth from her room to the bathroom. Sheldon found it much more appealing to sit in his spot, turn on the SyFy channel and search for an appropriate program to settle his nerves while Penny adjusts her swirling vortex of entropy to the order necessary in the apartment.

Penny decided that she could kill two birds with one stone considering it was already after two in the afternoon. She first went to use the facilities and then planned what she needed to accomplish next. As she sat on the toilet, she somehow felt different. The surroundings were familiar… she had certainly peed in here before, taken showers here before and did just about anything you could imagine using a bathroom for, both routine and somewhat more esoteric, in here before. But now… it just felt different somehow… knowing that the only one in the apartment was Sheldon… and that Leonard was not going to be there… at all.

Penny shook herself out of her thoughts and decided that action was going to be better than thinking about the situation she was now in. She went back to the bedroom and gathered what "delicates" she would need to wash and brought them back into the bathroom with her. She brushed her teeth first, making the sink available for soaking her underwear and bras in the sink. She then turned and stepped into the shower and turned on the water to a comfortable warmth and let it soak over her. Penny let out a deep sigh and stood for a bit before increasing the temperature of the water. She reached for the shampoo and smiled as she saw Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader staring back at her. Upon leaving the shower, Penny wrapped herself in a towel and went to the sink. She took out a few of the items and hung them over the shower curtain rod, leaving a few items to soak in the sink.

Penny walked from the bathroom and into the living room wrapped in the towel and sat in Leonard's chair with her pumice stone. She proceeded to lift her leg and attack the bottom of one of her feet.

Sheldon immediately put up a hand to shield himself from the view. "OH! Penny… this simply will not do…"

Penny smiled continuing the action as she switched her legs to do the bottom of her other foot. "Oh c'mon Sheldon… I've done this before here…"

Sheldon quickly stood and turned to the door. "OH…. DEAR… Yes… you have… much to my dislike to have your forceful exfoliation of your pedal dermas performed so closely to where I eat my dinner… You were never for all intents and purposes NAKED."

Penny blushed as she quickly put both feet on the ground and pulled the towel higher up her chest and pulled it tighter closed. "Sorry Sheldon… I'll do it in my room". Penny then got up and went to her room to get dressed.

Upon seeing Penny emerge from the hallway, Sheldon looked straight at the Discovery Channel program he was watching. "It's nice to see that you have at last found some appropriate clothing."

Penny chuckled at the remark. "Again… sorry about that… I'll try to not do that again."

Sheldon made no attempt to have eye contact. "Please see that it doesn't. In all the time that Amy spent here, never once was she inappropriately dressed".

Penny took a bit of offense to the remark. "Look… first of all… Amy never LIVED here… and I have seen Leonard walking around in HIS underwear plenty of times and you never said anything ONCE!"

Sheldon turned to address her. "Walking around in one's underwear is not in question. YOU have actually paraded around this apartment in your underwear more times than Leonard EVER did... At least he had the decency to wear his robe. The issue at hand is your intended or unintended flashing of… for lack of a better term… your HOOHA… as you perform your après shower activities. Rest assured… there will be an additional appendix added to the roommate agreement. Which… by the way… you have yet to sign."

Penny was slightly mortified, and blushed as she responded. "Just put it on my desk with the other one".

* * *

Bernadette had just finished taking a tray of blueberry muffins out of the oven in anticipation of Raj coming over. He had accepted her invitation to get to work on clearing out Howard's Mother's house from thirty years of collecting. It was something that Howard was either avoiding or just plain not interested in. Every time Bernadette tried to throw something out, Howard would come up with some excuse for keeping it. They were trying to sort things out for a garage sale, and things were going pretty badly. The best they did so far, was giving Amy the doors to the Tardis that was in the garage for god know how long. There was so much stuff, she was a little worried about how much they could get done before Howard and Amy got back from the concert.

Raj pulled into the driveway and popped out of the car in anticipation of the task at hand. He really didn't mind helping out Bernadette, he knew all too well how stubborn Howard could get. Besides, Bernadette let him bring Cinnamon with him. As he got closer to the door, he could smell the wonderfully sweet aroma of Bernadette's muffins. He remembered how delicious they were the time she brought some to his office when his parents filed for divorce.

Bernadette opened the door at the first knock. "Hi Raj… and look…. Cinnamon…. My little lamb chop…. You are so cute with that pink bow on top of your head". She looked up at Raj. "Come on in… We can have a cup of coffee before we get started. Cinnamon can go outside in the back Yard. I put out a bowl of water".

Raj followed Bernadette into the kitchen and then let Cinnamon out the back door. "Now don't go rolling in the dirt my sweet… you just had your bath and we're a little short on the lilac shampoo". Raj turned and joined Bernadette at the table for a morning cup of coffee and muffins. "So Bernadette… what do you have on my plate for today besides these delicious muffins?"

Bernadette giggled. "Thanks Raj… I thought we would go through some of Howard's things… He has so much stuff, there must be something we can get rid of."

Raj was a little uncomfortable. "Um… what era are you thinking of getting rid of… because there are probably things from his past that he really should go through on his own or that he wouldn't want you to see…. I mean… you and he had that Troll thing to get over and then there were all the things you heard about on You Tube from the Stag Party… you didn't want to talk to him after that".

Bernadette took a sip of coffee. "Relax Raj… Howie told me he got rid of his stash of magazines and sex toys."

Raj was surprised. "All of them?"

Bernadette smiled. "Well… most of them anyway".

Raj sighed. "Cool… that means you just want to get rid of some of his super hero things and possibly some magic things?"

Bernadette thought. "Well… his magic tricks are pretty important to him so we should probably keep those… and his super hero things… unless they are collectables…. I suppose… Let's face it… we can't just bring Sheldon over and let him loose… Amy would never see him for months… and he's probably pretty busy with Penny anyway."

Raj nodded thinking that this was going to be harder than he thought if Bernadette was now making excuses to keep all Howard's junk. "That is so weird… I mean… how could Leonard let them do that again?"

Bernadette smiled. "Well… I think Sheldon is in for quite the eye opener today. I left Penny there last night and she was in rare form after Ladies Night".

Raj chuckled. "You are just a little devil aren't you? Hey, let me ask you… would you let Howard do something like that?"

Bernadette looked surprised. "Raj… we're married… he's not supposed to be looking around for someone that he might fall in love with after a short intense meeting where they discuss things of a personal nature that they have in common".

Raj looked over. "You mean like with Amy who has an unhealthy affection for Neil Diamond and a personal sexual life that has been kept wrapped up and weighted down by the un godly forces of the same Sheldon Cooper that is now living with Penny?"

Bernadette looked thoughtful. "I have nothing to worry about… It's like Penny once said. Nothing's gonna happen…. All us women had a meeting… not gonna happen! And what about you and Emily…. Is anything ever going to happen with you two? You're a cutie pie… and she's pretty 'original'…

Raj bushed… "You think I'm cute?"

Bernadette smiled. "Sure you are… I told you before… any girl would be happy to have you… your sweet and caring… and thoughtful…" Under her breath and as quietly as she could, "And rich and a good cook…"

Raj sat up straight. "Thanks Bernadette… but I don't know exactly where Emily and I are going right now.. It's still pretty new for us and she has this dark side… She's all mysterious… not at all like you… You are so bubbly and positive all the time…." Under his breath, "As long as nobody disagrees with your opinion".


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting to know you**

 **Sitting here (big sigh) not owning a thing**

Penny was now dressed in pair of sweat pants and an oversized sweat shirt and sat down in Leonard's chair sideways with her feet off the side away from Sheldon's spot making sure any 'private parts' were oriented away from his sight. Penny started to flip through one of her magazines. "Better Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked over. "While your clothing is now more concealing, the question of being BETTER is somewhat misplaced." Sheldon put down the TV remote and continued. "You see… while I may find it surprising or uncomfortable for you to display some more private or intimate areas… I'm not sure that it is BETTER to completely cover your figure… you are actually quite attractive".

Penny smiled and sat around properly in the chair. "Thanks Shelly…. That was nice of you to say…"

Sheldon smiled. "Yes… now if you would let me finish… The way you are currently dressed is not unlike the many layers that Amy normally adorns her figure with. It is just recently that she will shed her cardigan while we engage in date night activities."

Penny put her hand to her mouth. "Sheldon are you going to get dirty with me?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Hardly… I was merely pointing out that the female figure be it yours or Amy's is more pleasing not hidden behind so many layers of clothing or hidden beneath oversized clothes. Amy really has a striking figure if you haven't noticed".

Penny gasped a bit. "Sheldon… are you hot for Amy?"

Sheldon sat back in his spot. "I can see that this conversation is going a bit off the rails… What I am saying, is that you have a pleasing figure… something that I'm quite sure you are aware of judging from the amount of preparatory time it takes you to get ready for your dates. You also have been a well sought after, for lack of a better term… piece of tail. But Amy is no less desirable a woman than you are. Studies have shown that beauty is indeed in the eye of the beholder. When two people who are considered on similar appearance scales rate potential mates… they rate persons within their particular range higher than people of differing appearance scales."

Penny sat with her nose scrunched a bit. "Well…. I heard that you think I'm pretty… so…"

Sheldon huffed. "As always, you over simplify. While you certainly excel in what is considered desirable physical attributes, there are many other things to consider, for example… commonalities in leisure activities, intelligence, geographic upbringing, or familial experiences. All these things actually bring your relationship with Leonard into question. You are from differing geographic regions, your upbringing was by all accounts far less structured than his, you have few if any common interests, … coitus not withstanding… I do not believe that we need to discuss your disparity in IQ, and as far as appealing physical attributes, Leonard would be considered average at best."

Penny was a little annoyed. "Don't you ever get tired of tearing Leonard down? For your information… Leonard is an extremely attractive man… he has a lot of 'physical attributes' that most women would find EXTREEMLY desirable… believe you me…!"

Sheldon shrugged. "None the less, your relationship with Leonard is a puzzlement to many. Even back to the very first day that you moved in and Leonard somehow conjured enough courage to ask you over for lunch, you seemed to be quite first taken by MY intelligence as exhibited on my Board that day. I believe that you called me one of those beautiful mind guys… And you actually asked ME to sit next to you when you sat in my spot… Do you suppose that our relationship would have gotten off to a different start if…"

Penny thought back. "Yeah…, but you know… first impressions… and then you started talking about how there was something wrong with me because I was into astrology…. And then there was that breaking into my apartment…"

Sheldon smiled… "Yeah… good times… I hope after all this time, you have finally realized that astrology is nothing but a lot of hokum…"

Penny rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair. "Well, you still called me pretty and that isn't the first time either… when we played Halo that first time…. something that Leonard and I happen to enjoy doing… you said that someone that was as attractive as me and as good at Halo as me must be cheating. So you think I'm attractive…"

"You know Moonpie…. You're not so bad yourself… You're tall and thin… Once you get past that praying mantis thing… and you have real nice blue eyes… you really have a lot to offer… If you would just loosen up a bit..."

Sheldon took a deep breath and looked like he was counting to ten. "Nobody calls me Moonpie except Meemaw!"

Penny flipped yet another page of the magazine. "Sorry… So… Pretty huh?"

Sheldon returned to the Television. "I have never said otherwise… I only admit that there are other criteria that are just as appealing in a relationship… such as Amy's intelligence".

Penny was getting bored with the conversation. "Sure… sure… so what are we going to do this afternoon anyway? You know… to get to know each other better…"

Sheldon considered the question. "Well… we could watch Guardians of the Galaxy on the pay channel".

Penny smiled… "That's the one with the cute little Raccoon dude right? I'll get the popcorn… and after that's done… we get to watch a movie that I pick out…"

Sheldon looked on in horror. "Heavens!"

* * *

Emily walked up to Leonard. "Is this seat taken?"

Leonard looked up a little surprised that someone would be asking about a seat in an otherwise pretty empty coffee shop. He smiled when he saw Emily's flowing red hair. "Oh my god… you actually scared me for a second there. Please sit down".

Emily smiled and took a seat. "Has Raj been talking about me?

Leonard was a little confused by the question. "Raj?... Um… N…No… uh… surprised… yeah… that's a better word surprised… you surprised me that's all… I wasn't expecting anyone… let alone anyone that actually knew me… yeah… so…. How are you…?" Leonard took a deep breath realizing that he was going through his usual routine of rambling on when he was nervous or felt out of place when being addressed in public.

Emily just stared at him as he navigated his way around…. WAY around… his original statement. She knew he didn't mean anything bad by it, and she thought that he was absolutely adorable in his shy way. "Oh it's nothing… I knew what you meant. I was just joking about Raj. I know that he has told Howard about some of the things we do together… I was just wondering if… well… you know…"

Leonard was beginning to sweat just a little. "No…. Not at all… Howard and Raj are really a lot closer… Raj doesn't kiss and tell…. At all…"

Emily smiled and patted Leonard's hand. "Really, Leonard… It's no big deal… So, how've you been? We really haven't seen much of each other lately."

Leonard smiled. "Good… I've been…. WE'VE been good… Penny and me… that is….. you know…"

Emily blinked a few times at the mention of Penny's name. "That's good… so…alone tonight?"

Leonard was a little uncomfortable with the situation as it was. He didn't really know if Raj had told Emily of the new experiment. She knew about the original one…. They were out together with Amy and Raj at that Zombie thing after all. "Yeah… Penny is at home with Sheldon…."

Emily smiled at the conversation going in the direction she wanted it to. "Yeah… Raj said something about that. You guys are doing another affection experiment?"

Leonard looked down. "Yeah… well, to be accurate, Penny and Sheldon are doing another experiment… This one is more comprehensive… Penny moved into My room so she could have full exposure to Sheldon and all his idiosyncrasy's while Sheldon gets to experienced Penny 'Unplugged" so to speak".

Emily giggled. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Leonard looked up. "Well, they wanted to figure out if the feelings from the original experiment were real or not, and this is a more comprehensive way to do it."

Emily prodded deeper. "They wanted to find out? Or YOU wanted to find out?"

Leonard sighed. "Actually, it was Amy's idea and Sheldon's design. Penny wanted to have nothing to do with it and I just sort of agreed… I mean why did they say there were feelings after the original experiment? And they said it after they both KNEW that they didn't perform the experiment by the established parameters… Ugh… I hate this…"

Emily patted Leonard' shoulder. "Raj said something about that too. Why would Amy propose something like this anyway… And why would Penny agree? I mean… you guys are engaged…

Leonard sighed again. "Well, Amy knows Sheldon pretty well and probably just wants to find out where he really stands with her… He told her that he loves her , and then this thing happened. She knows that this is something that Sheldon would be brooding over in one of the many simultaneous thought processes in his head. She just wants to either clear it out, or… I don't know…"

Emily took a breath before asking the next question. "Well… what about Penny? Why did she go along with it?"

Leonard looked at Emily. "Like I said… She didn't want to… she kept saying she loves me… but when I asked her if she had feelings for Sheldon and pressed her if the feelings were due to the experiment or were there all along.. she said she didn't know. She then said she had feelings for Howard and Raj too".

Emily sat straighter in her chair. "Raj TOO?"

Leonard saw the look in her eyes. "No….No… nothing like that… Penny said that after eight years of almost daily exposure to the guys… she said that she had to have feelings for all of them… and she has had the most exposure to Sheldon…. Of the three of them…"

Emily scoffed. "Yeah… well… She sure has had exposure to you and Raj. And Raj said she broke Howard's nose because he tried to kiss her… are you sure that Howard wasn't led on by her a little?"

Leonard was surprised by the question. "First of all… Penny is doing this because I pretty much pushed her into this… Granted, Sheldon didn't put up any argument against it, and Amy came up with the idea. Second, nothing HAPPEDE between Raj and Penny…"

Emily broke in. "Nothing except drinking, Kissing and getting into bed NAKED together… things would have gone a LOT farther…."

Leonard broke in. "THIRD… Howard was pretty bad in the days before Penny SET UP Howard with Bernadette. I'm pretty sure it was Howard that tried to put a move on Penny. I made her go over to Howard's house to apologize for hurting his feelings…"

Emily was confused. "You sent your girlfriend to go see Howard? And now you're making her LIVE with Sheldon?"

Leonard ran his fingers through his hair. "No… no… We weren't together when Penny broke Howard's nose, and technically we weren't together when She and Raj…"

Emily just stared at Leonard. "Technically? Weren't you seeing Raj's sister?"

Leonard sighed. "Yes… I was, but Penny and I have had a relationship from almost the beginning…"

Emily held up a hand. "Wait… You and Penny have had a relationship from the beginning… you sent her to Howard, who broke his nose, you were seeing Raj's sister while still having feelings for Penny, and now you are sending Penny to live with Sheldon?"

Leonard looked up. "Yeah… I guess… but it's not that simple".

Emily took Leonard's hands in her own. "I guess not… It seems to me that you are a little insecure about your relationship with Penny… You seem to keep throwing her out there to prove what she says about loving you… Are you sure that the insecurities you have aren't with Penny and your relationship, but more with YOU and your relationship?"

Leonard just looked blankly ahead, thinking about all the women he had been with while maintaining that he was in love with Penny. He started to count them off in his head… Leslie, Stephanie, Elizabeth, Mrs. Latham, Joy, Priya, Alice… and then there was that girl on the North Sea Expedition… all while being in love with Penny… "Ummm…"

Emily looked at the confused look on Leonard's face. "If you want to talk… I'm right here…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorta like a Square peg and a Round hole**

 **Own not a thing**

Guardians of the Galaxy ended and Penny put down the Magazine she was reading on the table as she lifted the empty popcorn bowl to bring to the sink. "So Sheldon…. Now it's my turn for a movie… I would give you a choice, but as you probably don't have anything other than sci fi… and I don't really want to go to my old apartment, why don't you just pull out "The Notebook" form the pile of my DVD's that Leonard hasn't returned yet… that one always gets me going…" Penny then went to the refrigerator for a couple of bottles of water.

Sheldon shuddered a little as he rummaged through the small pile of unorganized DVD's that were on a shelf by the door. "I don't understand why we have to watch one of these romantic comedies that you subject Leonard to. The one I sat through about the time traveling mail box was dreadful. Amy never subjects me to this level of abuse, at least she has interesting documentaries to pick from." As he turned and watched Penny go to the kitchen he raised an eyebrow as he saw her walk away. Sheldon then sighed as he pulled The Notebook from the pile of DVD's. "Must we watch this… there is absolutely no action at all". He then placed the DVD into the player and took his place on the couch.

Penny sauntered over to the couch waving her hips a little seeing if she could get any kind of a response from her new roommate. "Sheldon, the point of this cockamamie experiment is to see if we really have feelings for each other. Relationships are supposed to be two way. You need to learn the other person… get to understand their wants and needs… It's all about give and take. Given half a shot… Amy would pick some of these movies too…" She handed Sheldon a bottle of water and then sat on the couch next to him, adjusting herself to be more comfortable.

Sheldon looked over at Penny surprised. "Whatever are you doing? Sit in your chair".

Penny looked Sheldon in the eyes. "No can do… this movie is full of tender and sentimental scenes that need to be handled by a good hug. Now get comfortable cuz we're gonna get close".

Sheldon stood straight up as Penny fell into his vacated spot when she went to lean on him. "Close… what do you mean by close?"

Penny lifted up on one hand. "Sheldon sit down… cuddling… that's what I mean by close… Girls like it when their boyfriends hold them when they are upset… and this movie is full of all kinds of upset."

Sheldon looked at Penny as if she was crazy. "I do not cuddle… and if you need comfort, I suggest you get hold of a box of tissues."

Penny sat up. "The tissues are a given". Penny lifted the tissue box off the coffee table and waved it in the air. "And you do so cuddle…. Amy has told us ALL about your cuddling."

Sheldon gasped a bit. "What Amy and I do is not for general consideration. That girl has violated the Relationship Agreement yet again. I think she has fallen to the rather unscrupulous ways of yourself and Bernadette. We are going to have a discussion about this at our next Date night".

Penny smirked. "Amy hasn't fallen anywhere… She's just following the well worn and long standing rules of Girl's Night. Boyfriends/Husbands and other Male/Female relationships are Open Season and Fair Game… Now get down here…. It's not like we haven't had any contact with each other… You gave me that big hug when I gave you that napkin for Christmas…"

Sheldon smiled. "That was a return payment for the napkin… there will be no trading of…. ANYTHING while we watch this movie…"

Penny thought. "What about the hug when I told you I would talk to Leonard about taking you to see that super collider thingy"?

Sheldon sighed. "Just another affirmation as to why one should not partake in being placed in close contact with another person".

Penny thought. "What about when I hurt my shoulder… you helped me on with my clothes… and I was naked."

Sheldon spoke one word. "Chivalry".

Penny smirked. "Was it chivalrous to cop a feel with my boob?"

Sheldon blushed. "Honest mistake, I had my eyes closed"

Penny grinned. "It took you a while to let it go… and if I didn't make the suggestion, It didn't feel like you were going to any time soon."

Sheldon said nothing in response, thinking back to that experience.

Penny saw the slight smile on his face. "AND…then you admitted to peaking at my tattoo which, you well know is on my ass".

Sheldon blushed deeper. "Sorry… as I said before… the hero always peeks".

Penny was getting a little impatient. "We could go on and on here you know… like the time you wanted some 'HINEY' with your tea when you got laryngitis when Dr. Stephanie told you to shut your pie hole, or the time you gave me a hug when Leonard was away in the north sea… Leonard would never turn down a chance to cuddle with me. He's great about it… and he doesn't even care if it doesn't go any further… he's always the perfect gentleman. He does other things too… like giving me a foot massage whenever I put my feet in his lap… or giving me a back rub when I'm tense or soaping me up when…. Never mind about that…. You should really take some lessons from Leonard about how to treat a woman… Amy would really appreciate it… and it's not like you are totally against the possibility of coitus… you said so yourself… read that book we got you again."

Sheldon's eyes got a little wider at the last proclamation. "First of all… I meant honey with my tea… and you were the one that instigated the hug while Leonard was away in the North Sea… and it is not the tasks that we are talking about that are in question… I have also seen Amy naked… As you are probably fully aware, I have helped her with a bath when she had the flu… and I rubbed her chest with menthol rub… Oh… and I was somewhat unceremoniously shown her bathing suit area when you three HENS went for a waxing… positively barbaric… I hope they provided all those Band-Aids at no cost. And that book was terrifying!"

Penny huffed. "Fine Sheldon. It's not like I haven't been close with you before… When you came back from Kurt's without your pants, you were not so modest as to run off to your room… you stood there and took a hug from me while in your tidey whities… things could have gotten exciting there…. and then there was the time you had me rub your chest with Vapo-rub… You didn't seem so shy to show off your chest then... you even wanted me to give you a sponge bath".

Sheldon waved his hand. "All separate instances that meant nothing… I am just pointing out that physical contact is not something that I am not accustomed to… I just reserve it for special circumstances. I am not comfortable with, as you would put it… PDA… public displays of affection…"

Penny sighed. "Oh Shelly… sit down here… we're not gonna do anything that you will be uncomfortable with…. And as far as PDA… we're alone… think of it as PRIVATE displays of affection…"

Sheldon cocked his head a bit. "HMMM… very well". He then sat in his spot.

Penny immediately leaned into his shoulder, sighed and picked her feet up on the couch as she grasped a wad of tissues.

Sheldon pushed play for the movie to start and then tentatively placed his arm around Penny's shoulder. "I'm going to have to write another appendix to the roommate agreement about movie watching".

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes as she got comfortable. Sheldon was taller than Leonard and the angle of her sitting and cuddling into his shoulder was off a bit. Although Leonard and she fit well together because of their similar heights, this wasn't so bad either. It was more of a feeling she had had with some of her more affectionate old taller boyfriends. Not something she was necessarily averse to. It didn't take long at all to get comfortable. "Just put your appendix thingy on the desk with the others."

Sheldon looked down at the blonde head leaning on his chest. He could definitely smell that Penny had indeed gone back to her original shampoo. Much like her new haircut, maybe this cuddling idea wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The seats Howard had for the concert were on the floor. They were so close they could see Neil Diamond sweat. The concert was set up "in the round". Neil wanted all of the audience to feel they were part of the experience. The stage moved in a circle so he could sing to everyone. Even when he wasn't in full view, some part of the band was. It was truly an experience. The band was great, and the crowd was really into the performance. There was clapping and singing along with songs.

At one point, Howard got up from his seat and stood in the aisle and held out his hand to AMY so they could dance in the aisle. Amy could hardly believe what was going on. She had never been to a live concert before and to be treated like this by someone she, until recently, tolerated only because he was the husband of a pretty little girl that was the friend of her bestie… this was positively mind blowing. Amy stood and entered the aisle and started to mimic the moves of some of the other dancers. They weren't in complete sync with Howard, but there were no judges at this dance contest… Amy just let herself go and enjoyed the concert far more than she thought she would have. Howard paid little attention to the other attendees and just enjoyed himself. Amy was so much looser than Bernadette. Bernadette did not want to go to the concert an then Amy was fitting in so well. Howard looked over and thought to himself… "that crazy bastard Sheldon… he just can't see how great Amy is…"

There were two full encore's The crowd was one of the best that Howard could remember, easily outdoing the last comi-con panel he had been to about a sitcom about some science guys.

The concert didn't break up until after one in the morning. Howard had reservations at a hotel nearby that his mother had planned on staying overnight in. Howard turned to Amy and asked, "So… Amy… part of the deal with Ma was to stay overnight at a hotel down the way a bit and then make it back tomorrow… We could stay and drive back in the morning… I mean.. you must be exhausted… driving all this way and then this concert….. great huh?"

Amy was a bit taken aback but thought the offer was nice. "I suppose that we could do that…"

The hotel was right close to the concert venue. When they got to the room, Amy was a little apprehensive. She had stayed in hotels before with the girls from their group, Penny at the Panel discussion and Bernadette at a science meeting when they got free drinks from some guys at the bar… This was the first time Amy would be spending the night in the same room with of the guys… and it wasn't Sheldon. Not only that… Howard was a married man… Amy thought about how disappointed her mother would be.

Howard entered the room not thinking anything of it. "SO… how do you want to do this. It looks like Ma rented a room with a King sized bed. Do you want the right side or the left?"

Amy was wide eyed. "Don't you think we should get another room? No offence but, I've seen Bernadette when she is upset… and I'm pretty sure that another woman sleeping in the same bed as her husband would be one of those times."

Howard shrugged. "Hmmmm… Well… here's the thing… when I knew that you were coming to the concert instead of Bernie…"

Amy looked at Howard with a hopeful look on her face. "Aaaannnnd?"

Howard continued with a shy look on his face. "I tried to get a room with two beds… and they were booked solid…. So…. Right side or left?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Planning for some time together**

 **Wishing to own just ONE of these characters... but my flying pig doesn't know the way to the bank**

Penny looked up at Sheldon with glistening eyes and sighed. Something just wasn't right. "Sheldon… maybe you could scooch down a bit…"

Sheldon rolled his eyes as Penny reached for yet another wad of tissues. "I'm sorry… this just won't do". He then removed his arm from around Penny's shoulder and stood up from his spot.

Penny was somewhat unceremoniously left to flop onto Sheldon's spot. She blew her nose and tossed the tissues onto the table with all the other tissues. "Hey…. We're supposed to be bonding here…"

Sheldon watched the tossing of the most recent wad of tissues land on the pile of others on the coffee table slightly off center and sending a number of tissues onto the floor. "Ohh…DEAR….LORD…" He then raced into the bathroom and came out with a surgical mask, latex gloves, disinfectant spray and a dust pan and broom.

Penny looked at him in disbelief. "Sheldon… it's just some tears…."

Sheldon's eyes went wide behind the surgical mask. "I beg to differ…. You blew your nose on more than one occasion and then just haphazardly tossed the offending tissues onto the coffee table… where… I might add… is where we EAT our dinner…"

Penny sat up. "SO?" She rubbed her neck a little. She clearly wasn't used to the different cuddling position she had to endure because of Sheldon's height.

Sheldon was in complete disbelief. "So? SO? SOoooo… there may be a virulent strain of bacteria strewn about on the table where I place my food before eating it…. There is going to have to be another modification to the roommate agreement on how to deal with proper disinfection practices rather than just tossing bio-hazardous waste around the apartment."

Penny smirked as Sheldon's eyes flashed from his Spot to the coffee table to the floor and then back to Penny. "Just put it on my desk with the others… although… I might add… you wouldn't have this problem if you just kept the dining room table that Leonard had bought. You know… the one you insisted he return?"

Sheldon did not answer. He simply went to stand in front of his spot and started spraying disinfectant. "While your point of the table is well taken, the fact IS that you have rather willy nilly spread germ infested tissues across the living room". Sheldon continued to spray disinfectant around the coffee table as he picked up the tissues and placed them in a bio-hazard labeled bag strapped to his belt.

Penny had about enough of this particular little show. "Sheldon… I am NOT sick… the tissues do not have any germs in them."

Sheldon harrumphed. "It is just like you to disregard the fact that even the most innocent or casual intimate contact with you can carry dire circumstances. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for you… I would have been able to go with Leonard to see the Cern Supercollider… and let's not forget the pestilence that you brought back from your trip to Nebraska… and then there are the untold number of times I have had to endure putting on my bus pants when Leonard calls in sick for a day after spending the night in your apartment… Face it Penny… you are a carrier. Your germs hide in waiting for the next suitable victim". Sheldon then started to spray yet again.

The offending cloud of disinfectant spray caused Penny to move away and cough. "That's quite enough of that Sheldon… People sneeze and cough all the time…. if you are ever going to enter into a lasting relationship, you are going to have to accept the fact that the world is a dangerous place. Besides… Leonard spends a lot of time with me and he doesn't seem to be any worse for ware, and we are not at all in the classification of innocent OR casual intimacy…" Penny smiled remembering the times Leonard had told Sheldon he was calling in sick after spending the night with her just to catch up on the sleep they had not gotten the night before. "You are going to have to get over this little germophobia of yours if you plan on getting into a relationship. There isn't a woman out there… Amy included… that won't want a physical relationship. That means getting down and getting dirty…. Exchanging all kinds of bodily fluids…"

Sheldon stood perfectly still. "The fact that you are a carrier of germs is well established. The fact that Leonard is not affected only illuminates the fact that over time… he has built up an immunity to your ill effects. Your relationship with him is not unlike a bacterial infection that you have been diagnosed with and have been given a full course of antibiotics to eradicate the infection and didn't finish the full prescription. You two have been involved with each other… off and on… for years. You have never cleanly broken your relationship... INCLUDING... the Priya incident... and he has simply been accepted into your colonization of pestilence."

Penny put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Well what about you and Amy… she was sick with the flu and you took care of her… you did all that stuff with her and her body… rubbing stuff on her and giving her a bath… You didn't get sick from any of that…"

Sheldon took off the gloves and mask and placed them in the bio-hazard bag on his belt. "I suppose you have a point."

Penny stood and smiled at Sheldon. "Look… Sheldon… we're supposed to be getting to know each other more intimately… to figure out just what these feelings are between us. So let's tone down the crazy just a little."

Sheldon looked stern. "I'm not crazy… my mother had me tested…"

Penny slumped her shoulders. "Fine… what do you say… I make us some dinner…. Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it…"

Sheldon's eyes sparkled at the idea. "Oh goody… oh goody… oh goody… Can you make some strawberry Quick too? Amy always makes strawberry Quick…"

Penny went behind the island to pull out a big pot for the pasta. "Oh Sweetie…. I'm not Amy… you're gonna have to go without tonight. You guys don't have any here and I wouldn't be caught dead drinking that stuff. I do have a light Rosé though".

Sheldon smiled. "I'll get the sauce from the cupboard and cut up the hot dogs".

Penny patted Sheldon on the shoulder. "See Sweetie… Isn't this better… we are like a real couple… helping and being nice to each other… I mean we have been friends for a while now… I've taken care of you when you were sick…"

Sheldon looked over. "A sickness that can be traced directly back to you and your Nebraskan family".

Penny tilted her head. "Sheldon…..?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Sorry".

Penny continued. "And you took care of me when I dislocated my shoulder".

Sheldon spoke while looking for the hot dogs in the refrigerator. "An event that could have been avoided if you spent a mere ninety nine cents on some adhesive ducks…"

Penny closed her eyes and tilted her head up, letting out a sigh. "The point is… we have been friends for a long time… part of each other's lives on a daily basis for a long time… we have helped each other like people who care for each other should. Like the time you gave me all that money so I could pay some of my bills so I wouldn't get kicked out…"

Sheldon interjected. "And you help me when I need to go different places like the pottery barn or radio shak when Leonard shirks his responsibilities".

Penny broke in. "Sheldon? What have we said about being a better friend?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Sorry… or when I needed a ride to go on my first date with Amy…"

Penny continued. "Yeah… not sure how talking about a date with Amy is supposed to answer any questions about feelings between us… but sure… see? We can be nice to each other."

* * *

Bernadette sat at the table as Raj came over and ladled some of the chicken soup he had made into two bowls. "Gee Raj this was so nice of you… making this soup fresh like you did, Howie never cooks…"

Raj smiled. "Well, you just take such good care of him… like his Mother did".

Bernadette sighed. "That's just it though… I'm not his mother… I'm his wife and sometimes it feels like he just keeps taking advantage of me".

Raj smiled not wanting to get into this particular conversation. "Well I knew that I was going to have, a few hours where we would be cleaning all of Howard's things getting them ready for the sale…"

Bernadette mumbled under her breath, "Or ready for the trash". She smiled widely at her Indian friend.

Raj continued. "and the cleaning was going a little slower than we thought…. And it was nice that the Farmer's Market was open today… These carrots and celery were just beautiful… and you had all the ingredients to make fresh egg noodles… it really was no problem at all…"

Bernadette took a sip off her spoon as Raj put the soup back on the stove. "Ooooh this is really great… the chicken is so tender and the vegetables are not too mushy…"

Raj turned quickly with a look in his eye. "Too MUSHY?"

Bernadette almost choked. "Not mushy at all…. They're perfect just like the noodles…. Not doughy at all…"

Just then the timer on the oven beeped. Raj's face turned from one of accusation to one of happiness. "Oh boy, the bread is ready…"

The two friends sat and enjoyed their supper of fresh chicken noodle soup and hot fresh bread. Bernadette leaned in and put her hand on Raj's. "Now… after we're finished eating, we have to start looking at all those things that Howie kept from his mother's room. I think if we sort out all her things, it would be easier to get rid of them.. She had a bunch of dresses…. There's so much material there…."

Raj just thought about all the different floral prints that he could use to make curtains for the house.

Bernadette sat back and put up her feet on the chair next to her leaning back in the chair and looked at Raj… "So… Raj… whaddya say you go to the fridge and get me a beer…. And then maybe after we do a little more cleaning up… we go and take in a movie…. Or go out for a drink… Or maybe the ballet… They're in town… and Howie isn't here to give you a hard time… how does that sound… huh? You said Emily was busy at the Hospital and Howie will never know…" Bernadette smacked Raj on his butt as he passed her chair.

Raj's eyes went just a little wider as he looked down and noticed the comfortable grin on Bernadette's face as he picked up the used plates and brought them over to the sink. "Ummmm sure….. that sounds great…"

* * *

Sheldon sat watching yet another rerun of Dr. Who as Penny scooped out two plates of spaghetti with little hot dogs. As she brought them over she placed them both on the coffee table and stood with her hands on her hips. "Sheldon…. Dinner is served…"

Sheldon looked up at Penny with a disappointed look. "But Dr. Who is on".

Penny looked down at Sheldon and crossed her arms across her chest. "Sheldon… Sweetie… I know how much you like watching Dr. Who …. For like… the bazillionth time… but if we are supposed to get to know each other… we're going to have to actually spend some quality time together getting to know and understand what is important to each other…. And watching Dr. Who is NOT something that is going to accomplish that. It is not something that could be considered a date…. And my motor is certainly not going to get started by some guy flying around in a telephone booth with a young chick… even if he DOES have a sexy accent…"

Sheldon looked over at the plates of dinner and then up at Penny, then turned off the television. "Fair enough… Let's eat and then you can take us out on a date…."

Penny smiled for one of the few times so far today… "Really?"

Sheldon took his plate off the table. "Of course… you have made a reasonable and well thought out argument as to why we are exposing ourselves to each other in this endeavor… So… after we are finished, you can drive us to the comic book store and we can pick up the new edition of The Flash…" Sheldon then took a mouthful of spaghetti.

Penny looked over with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Great… I don't know how much exposing of ourselves we are going to do… but Great… the comic book store… How's the spaghetti?"

Sheldon looked back at Penny. "Not at ALL the way Amy makes it…. He swallowed, then cleared his throat. It sure tastes good when it's crunchy…." He then took another scoop as Penny looked on smiling.

Penny was so proud of herself… "Yeah… that's what Leonard says too".


	13. Chapter 13

**An evening of new and unexpected things**

 **Don't own anything that has been broadcast on TV.**

Penny pulled up to the comic book store. "Just so you know Sheldon… after we are done here… we're going to do a little shopping for some things that I like… if this is going to be a relationship… then it's going to be a give and take relationship… not like the one that you have with Leonard where he rolls over and agrees to everything you want. And certainly not like the relationship that you have with Amy where she agrees to all your crap in the hopes that at some point the relationship will move faster than Hubbard's glacier just before it starts calving sending huge chunks of ice into the fjord."

Sheldon looked at Penny quizzically. "Leonard taught you that didn't he"?

Penny smiled at the thought. Shyly she answered. "Yeah… I was telling him once that it was about that time of year for my Dad to be all busy calving the cows back home and Leonard started in on another definition of the word... Wouldn't you know?... he found a documentary at a theater in Old Town to go to on global warming… and he made me wait through all the credits to see if there were any surprise spoilers… Just so you know?... there weren't and... ANYyy…way, WE are going shopping after you get done here."

Sheldon jumped out of the car at the thought of the night ahead and ran into the store.

Penny followed finding all the eyes of the guys in the comic store staring at her as she walked in and stood by the register.

Stewart smiled as Penny came close keeping her eyes on the guys starting to cluster in small groups. "Hi… Penny… what brings you here? Is Leonard with you?"

Penny jumped a little, startled by Stewart's question, not seeing him standing behind the counter. The groups of nerdy guys jumped just after Penny did almost mimicking her action. They all looked just a little bit nervous. Almost like a herd of Wildebeests watching a lioness approaching in the grasslands of east Africa. "Oh… Stewart… No… I'm here alone with Sheldon tonight… It's new comic book night… and he needed his copy of The Flash…." Penny's eyes started to dart from one group of nerdy guys to another starting to feel they were making some kind of a move on her.

Stewart saw that Penny was getting uncomfortable. Normally she would just follow Leonard around with a tight grip on his arm while he would pick out which comic book he needed. But, tonight, Sheldon had run off much too quickly. Stewart clapped his hands causing both Penny and the groups of nerds to take notice. "HEY! You all know Penny…. Now just go about your business before I have to turn a hose on you. I have plenty of them available… the insurance company made sure the new store was fully outfitted with the latest firefighting equipment around."

It wasn't long before the groups started to break up and Penny let out a big sigh. "Thanks Stewart… it means a lot to me."

Stewart smiled. "So… you and Sheldon?"

Penny scrunched her nose a bit. "Well yeah… for now anyway… it's complicated".

Stewart nodded trying to make it look like he knew what was going on. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that if Penny was somehow together with Sheldon, it was only a matter of time before Sheldon was put out of the picture by falling off a cliff, or falling out a window or somehow was found at the shooting range dead holding a target to his chest. Stewart fantasized that if Sheldon and Penny together was a possibility, maybe he still had a chance… Penny did, after all, agree to go out with him on two separate dates… on purpose.

It wasn't too long before Sheldon found the comic he was looking for and approached the register to pay for it after engaging in a spirited discussion with Captain Sweat Pants over the new female Thor. "Okay Stewart, I'll take this. And remember… we get our thirty percent discount because we let you fill in as Fake-Wolowitz while Howard was in space". Paying, Sheldon quickly turned to Penny. "Are you ready to go?"

Penny was more than ready. "Oh… Yeah…." After they got into the car, Penny turned to Sheldon. "Okay… so now, we get to go shopping for some stuff for me… It's off to the Glendale Galleria"

Sheldon looked mortified. "The MALL?"

Penny smiled as she pulled into traffic. "Yup… you have a night ahead of you…"

* * *

Penny decided to start this particular shopping spree off with a stop at her favorite shoe store, actually four or five stores were kind of tied for first place she just needed to get into a store before Sheldon was distracted by the model train store that was just opened. "Okay Sheldon… what do you think of these?" Penny was standing in a pair of blood red eight inch stilettos twisting her feet from one side to the other in front of a mirror. "Pretty… pretty… pretty…"

Sheldon was engrossed in reading the new Flash comic book he had just bought.

Penny clapped her hands. "SHELDON!... it's ME time now… Relationships are all about… the OTHER person…. You need to pay attention to what I'M doing…"

Sheldon looked up from his comic book. "I can't see just why one would subject one's self to the pain of walking in such a shoe… there are studies upon written papers upon articles about the detriment to the spine and foot deformities that could occur from wearing such things. The Chinese took just this sort of thing to an extreme with foot binding..."

Penny looked at Sheldon with a bit of disbelief. "Don't you think they look good? I mean… sure… I usually wind up taking them off half way through the night while Leonard and I are at dinner… but nobody looks under the table to see that I have no shoes on… and when we go dancing… I'm usually bare foot… because who could really dance in these… I mean you could break your neck…. And of course I take them off when we go walking at the beach after a romantic dinner… And Leonard ALWAYS caries them for me with a big smile on his face… but aren't they just gorgeous? And look what they do for my boobs and butt!" Penny then stood in profile rubbing one hand down her back side and the other up her chest as Sheldon looked on just shaking his head.

After the shoe purchase, they meandered out into the mall with just a short stop at the cosmetics counter to pick up a new shade of lip gloss that Sheldon remarked would look too slipery. Sheldon was positively mortified when Penny stopped in front of Victoria's Secret."UnderWEAR?" Penny just looked back with a big smile on her face.

Penny stopped just short of laughing, stifling herself to a giggle. "This is HARDLY underwear… I mean … yeah sure it's TECHNICALLY underwear… but it's special… so, c'mon… it's the last week of the month… that means sales!… it's kinda like big girls… new comic book night… Only better…"

Sheldon sat in the chair outside the fitting rooms looking like he had just been convicted of some heinous crime and was about to be sentenced. Penny had rummaged through untold numbers of racks of bras and panties picking through and finding some she just HAD to have. She also picked out a few teddies that were more than cute. All the while Sheldon was trying to find somewhere to focus his attention.

Penny walked up to Sheldon. "Okay Sweetie… I think that I already know the answer to this question… but… Leonard usually comes in with me while I try these on… the fitting rooms are big enough and they have a bench to sit on…"

Sheldon immediately made a bee line for the door. Penny wasn't sure just where he was headed, she just shrugged and went into the fitting room.

* * *

There was a bench just inside the entrance to the Mall, and that was exactly where Penny found Sheldon sitting. He wasn't playing with his phone checking his e-mail, he wasn't playing any of the Star Wars game apps he had downloaded, he wasn't lounging, he was just sitting and waiting. Both feet planted firmly on the ground seemingly staring at nothing in particular.

Penny walked up to him with an arm full of packages and sat down. "You okay Sweetie?"

Sheldon looked over. "Has this date come to an end? Can we leave the Mall and go back to the apartment?"

Penny smiled and patted Sheldon on the forearm. "Sure Sweetie, let's go". They both got up and quietly walked to Penny's car and strapped on their seat belts. Penny pulled out into the traffic on their way back to Los Robles. She peered slightly over toward Sheldon as he just seemed to look out the window. "Sheldon… are you okay? Do you want to play one of you driving games?"

Sheldon sighed. "No thank you". The silence continued for a while when Sheldon turned to Penny. "Was this a typical outing for you and Leonard?"

Penny could hear genuine interest in Sheldon's question. "Well… not always typical… but we do this kind of thing more now that I have my new job… I mean I have a bit more money so I can afford more pretty things…"

Sheldon held up a hand. "We don't have to talk about your pretty things… Does Leonard genuinely enjoy an afternoon in this fashion?"

Penny smiled. "Well… I don't think he enjoys ALL of the afternoon… but the fitting room at Victoria's Secret seems to be a favorite of his…"

Sheldon cut her off. "Again… we need no further talk of the pretty things. Or what might or might NOT happen in any fitting rooms. I am, however, puzzled at his ability to tolerate this sort of thing".

Penny frowned. "But you have absolutely no problem with spending hours at a time… EVERY Wednesday… at the comic book store… where the merchandise is basically the same EVERY week except New Comic Book Day once a month?"

Sheldon countered. "That's different".

Penny stopped sharply at a traffic light. "Oh REALLY? And just HOW? Is it different? Just because you find the comic book store interesting? Why do you think Leonard comes with me to the lingerie store? Just to get his rocks off? He doesn't have to do that at all…. He would see most of the stuff anyway… for as long as he decided to look at it before he took it off me… He comes along because it's important to ME. Just like when I go… or Bernadette and Amy go to the comic book store with you guys… Before you guys went to Bakersfield to that Comic Con thingy… we never even read any comic books before… and now we go with you because it's important to YOU and it makes you happy… and what makes you happy… makes US happy".

The car behind them beeped their horn and they could hear some muffled yelling.

Penny looked in her rear view mirror and muttered "Yeah…Yeah…" She stepped on the gas and was on her way back to the apartment. "Look Sheldon… This experiment was your Friggin IDEA… I didn't want to have anything to do with it. But I'm willing to go through with this because Amy, you and most importantly LEONARD want me to figure out just what those feelings mean that we said we felt for each other. You're going to have to kick it up a notch… You need to figure out what your feelings for me mean just as much as I have to figure out how I feel about you."

* * *

They pulled up in front of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue and got out of the car and quietly walked up the stairs. When they got to the fourth floor, Sheldon opened the door to 4A and walked in. Sheldon had, for him, a trying time once they left the comic book store. He had every intention of going to bed and putting this day behind him. After going to his room to put on his pajamas, he tied on his matching robe and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Upon entering the bathroom, he saw Penny's bras hanging on the bathtub curtain rod and then turned to see her panties soaking in the sink.

Penny glanced over at 4B and noticed that there was no light coming out from under the door. It was getting late, she figured that Leonard had probably gone to bed early or was reading one of his papers in bed. He did that often enough while he was waiting for her to finish getting ready for bed, stealing looks at her in the bathroom while she removed her makeup, before they would go to sleep or more to the point… before they would get started with some extended making out which led to some patented Leonard Hofstadter Google enhanced extended foreplay which led to what she loved the most… some very intimate love making… Penny could almost feel Leonard's hands on her body... there was a hitch in her breath as she inhaled. Sometimes it started as just sex, but it always ended tenderly, lovingly and sweetly with him spooning into her and holding her near until they fell asleep.

Penny turned and walked into 4A with her breathing a little heavier, and her heart pounding a bit faster… and her pupils slightly dialated… Closing the door behind her, Penny called out to Sheldon. "So… Sheldon… about those pretty things I picked up this afternoon… at Victoria's Secret…

* * *

Leonard was a little surprised at how easy it was to talk to Emily. It wasn't that long ago that this sort of conversation would have him babbling on about esoteric tangents that actually had nothing to do with the topic at hand leaving the woman he was talking to with the most perplexed look on her face. Leonard smiled just a bit knowing that it was all because of Penny that he had come out of his shell.

Leonard and Emily talked until they were asked to leave when the café closed. Leonard had deflected the comments made by Emily about his own insecurities and the apparent need for Penny to prove to him that she actually loved him. He thought that Emily might enjoy some insight into Raj's friends. Perhaps that would better prepare her for what obstacles and unintended blunders Raj might throw in the path of their just budding relationship.

They had talked about the small group of friends that Emily found herself becoming a part of. She freely admitted that her relationship with Raj was still new and she really didn't know where it would lead. She told Leonard about Raj snooping into her things, and of her affinity of the macabre. She knew that Leonard had been told that she and Raj had slept together, she was well aware of Raj's inability to keep anything a secret, especially when it came to women. It wasn't long after they started going out that Raj had told Emily about Lucy and then the ball started rolling downhill. Raj opened up about his time with Penny's friend Cheryl after the Halloween party and of the girl he picked up at the bar Howard took him and Leonard to, although those were admittedly not relationships. Leonard remembered each of those incidents and wondered out loud how Raj even pulled those off without being able to talk to women without alcohol. Once they left the party or the bar, the Alcohol would have worn off by morning.

Emily then brought up the one night stand Raj had with Penny and saw the discomfort it caused Leonard. He immediately averted his eyes and started to fidget with his hands in a shy almost endearing way that made her want to just hug him. She decided to drop that subject until Leonard brought it up himself. Leonard countered with how Penny was responsible for setting Howard and Bernadette up and then was instrumental in the two of them getting back together after the Troll incident which ultimately led to their engagement. Leonard had a pretty good feeling that Emily didn't like Peny much because of the Raj incident, he actually couldn't blame her on that point, he was just hoping that Emily's opinion of Penny would be tempered a bit by telling her about Penny's big heart.

They talked about how Emily knew Howard from his awful Clogzilla date with her. Leonard responded with a not so veiled reference to a possible malfunctioning space toilet. The discussion turned to the many quirks in the relationship of Amy and Sheldon. Emily had told Leonard about her on-line meeting with Amy and all the things they had in common that ultimately led to the meeting with Raj. Leonard then told Emily about how Penny went on Sheldon's and Amy's first date with them as a sort of chauffeur/mediator.

As the café employee stood holding the door open… staring at the two of them… Emily turned to Leonard and asked if he would rather come back to her apartment. It wasn't all that far away and she was sure she had some coffee if he would like another cup. Not so long ago, Leonard would not have known what to do, but tonight, he just smiled and the two of them got up to leave the cafe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unimagined possibilities**

 **Still can't figure how to own any of this**

Amy looked at Howard. Neurons that she thought would never fire within her brain started to come to life at an alarming rate. It was almost as if Amy could see bright lights sparkling all over. She started to lose focus of what was being asked of her. Right… Left… bed… a choice… being offered… by a boy… by HOWARD!... something was not right… something didn't fit… something didn't feel right. Amy's eyes started to blink faster… she started to feel light headed… the blinking lights were starting to close in on her… she was going to faint. Suddenly, Amy grabbed for a chair. She needed to stay away from the bed… she wasn't sure why… it just felt wrong…

Howard saw that Amy was looking very pale… her face started to turn paler than normal. He pulled the chair Amy was reaching for over so she could sit down. Amy started to breathe faster and faster. Howard knew that she was starting to hyperventilate. If she didn't get her breathing under control, she would pass out. Howard looked around for some type of bag. He needed something Amy could breathe into. Howard looked over to the closet. There was a bag that you could put your shoes in to pack them into your luggage. He quickly took the bag and handed it to Amy.

Amy took the bag and placed it over her nose and mouth and started to take slow deep breaths. Her breathing was slowing. The bright sparkling lights were going away… she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

Howard was kneeling in front of Amy looking into her eyes. Amy… Amy… are you okay?

Amy, more out of instinct than anything else slapped Howard across the face knocking him over. Howard put his hand to the side of his quickly reddening face. "HEY…. What was THAT for?"

Amy stood from the chair and rushed to Howard's side. "Sorry… Sorry… I didn't mean it… it was more of a learned reflex reaction…"She held out her hand and Howard tentatively took it standing a bit wobbly before he settled down on the edge of the bed.

Howard looked at Amy with questioning eyes. "What exactly is going on here?"

Amy started to rub her hands together and was pacing back and forth making every effort to not come any closer to the bed that Howard was already sitting on and had propositioned her with. "Ummm Howard… I don't think that this is a good idea at ALL". Amy was waving her hands back and forth.

Howard rubbed his still stinging cheek. "What idea?" He then looked at Amy who was looking from him to the bed and back. "OH…. NO… no… no… You have the wrong idea… I didn't mean… You thought that I… OH… NOooo….."

Amy stopped looking around and fixed her gaze on Howard. "So you weren't…. and you didn't want to…"

Howard looked from Amy to the bed he was sitting on and immediately stood up as if the bed suddenly burst into flames. "NOOoooo of course NOT!... Why would you think THAT?"

Amy backed to the door of the room. "Look… no offense…. But I don't think that we're a good fit… I mean you're married and you're certainly no Sheldon… and then there's Bernadette…"

Howard took a deep breath. "Right there with ya SISTER… Bernie would freak!... and then there is the fact that I happen to be in LOVE with my wife and would NEVER do anything to jeopardize our marriage…"

Amy let out a breath she was holding in. "PHEWwww… that feels better. So you weren't proposing to…"

Howard sat back down on the bed and then immediately shot to attention. "NO not at all… all I was saying was that we could sleep…. NOTHING more… although… I don't think I would be able to get much sleep NOW…"

Amy walked over to Howard. "Even though we have spent some quality time together and we now have a better feeling for who we are, and at least for me… You aren't nearly as bad as you come off at first blush… and I appreciate the offer… I don't have any of those kind of feelings for you".

Howard looked at Amy with wide eyes. "I couldn't agree more… I mean this was nice and all… but no feelings…"What do you say we just call it a night and we drive back home… no bed… no hotel… just two friends supporting each other while they drive back to the safety of their homes… homes that are not near to each other…."

Amy nodded almost without thinking. "That sounds like a great idea. I think I saw some five hour power drink in the office… perhaps we should pick some up for the drive home."

* * *

Sheldon looked at Penny, oblivious to her slightly dialated pupils and any meaning they would have, as she came into the apartment with her arms laden with newly purchased shoes and bras and panties and frilly sheer things that were indescribable to him. "WHAT are you talking about? I told you... no more talk of your pretty things! Look at this….!" Sheldon was standing in front of Penny with two hands full of sopping wet panties. Panties of the like he had never laid eyes on. Growing up in an East Texas town of religious fanatics, these sort of things were just not seen, much less talked about… unless of course you frequented the big Victorian house just on the edge of town…. Sheldon unceremoniously put the pile of underwear on the island holding up a particularly sheer pair of white lace high cut panties that seemed almost transparent in their present moist condition. "Exactly WHAT sanitary function do these provide? He then placed those with the others on the island and marched in the direction of the bathroom.

Penny quickly placed her new purchases on the couch as far away from Sheldon's spot as she could and made her way to the bathroom to see what Sheldon was about to do. She attempted to get her breathing under control, however, this new agitated and animated Sheldon was not helping her control to herself. She found it rather stimulating... in a really good sense... "Sheldon… Sweetie… I'm sorry… but…"

Sheldon stood gazing at the colorful display of bras hanging from the shower curtain rod. He started to shake. He took one look at Penny and then turned to the drying garments. He reached up and quickly started to pick at them. "I'm sorry Penny but… WE… DO… NOT… LET… OUR… UNDER… WEAR… DRY… ON… THE… ROD! With each word, Sheldon pulled another bra off the rod and held the pile out as he turned and walked by his roommate. "This will be a strictly worded appendix to the Roommate agreement. Something that you have CONVIENIENTLY managed to ignore. I suggest that you take some time from you BUSY schedule of DRINKING, FRIVIOLOUS SPENDING and LOLLING ABOUT to actually read and SIGN IT!"

Penny held out her hands as Sheldon walked by and took the offending clothes from her clearly agitated roommate. Oddly, Penny found the highly emotional Sheldon curiously titillating. The touch they exchanged was electric. Penny didn't know what to make of it. She shook her head... this was Sheldon after all... "On the desk Sheldon… put it with the others… on the desk". She wasn't sure if Sheldon had heard the last of her words as he had marched out of the bathroom and into his room slamming the door behind him muttering the words "pretty things indeed!" Penny let out a sigh and went to put away her bras that were perfectly dry. Unfortunately, she would have liked to replace them on the rod with the panties, but somehow, that option seemed like an incredibly bad idea.

With no real other option, Penny took her panties down to the laundry room. She found a washer to spin them out. Leaning up to the washer during the spin cycle left a slight tingling within her. Penny smiled to herself at the feeling, this was the very washer that Leonard had come down clothed only in his boxers, sox and his robe. He wanted to have sex with her right there on that washer... if only he would come down now... Penny then placed her most sensual apparel in a dryer on the delicate cycle with warm air. Penny leaned up to the dryer hoping to continue what the washer and its spin cycle had started. As it tumbled rhythmically and slowly from side to side as the apparel within was tossed around, Penny was pleasantly surprised. For some reason that small load of barely there cloth had the most unique effect on the dryer. The dryer warmed with the air inside and the rhythmic swaying whirr and hum of the motor was soothing to Penny's already excited state. The downer brought on by Sheldon's tirade was slowly being replaced by a soft warm soothing arousal. Penny leaned deeper into the dryer trying to enhance the feeling. Not achieving her goal, Penny climbed onto the dryer and sat with her legs over the edge and leaned forward to maximize the contact with her new companion. As she could feel the subtle movements of the machinery beneath her, Penny started to gyrate her hips in synch with the dryer. As she started to breathe heavier, Penny realized that this was not going to produce the result she desired. Thinking harder, Penny repositioned herself on the dryer with one leg over the side and started to buck her hips in time with the swaying of the slightly unbalanced dryer. Penny's breathing quickened. This was much better…. "Oh yes…. YES…"

Suddenly the buzzer went off and the dryer came to an abrupt halt. Penny's eyes shot open with despair. "Oh…My…GOD...NO!" Penny gathered herself panting and needing more. She stood and quickly reached into her pants pockets looking for more change to entice her newly found "orgazmatron". She had none. Penny brushed the slightly moist hair back from her forehead and reached into the dryer to retrieve her clothes. Those pretty little barely there things that were made just for the purpose of enticing another person into starting an encounter that would result in what she so sorely needed. Penny took her things and made her way quickly up the stairs to the fourth floor. As if by habit, she turned right and stopped just before the door of apartment 4B. With a small whimper, Penny leaned her forehead on the door trying to will it open. All she could think of was what she would do to Leonard after she found him asleep in her bed. It would certainly be a night he wouldn't soon forget. Penny remembered the night Leonard tried to "Blow up the MOON", the insistence she had and the willingness he showed in letting her have her way with him. She could still see the look in Leonard's eyes as she ground her hips into his groin, leaning forward with her hands on his shoulders letting her breasts gently swing before his face as he tried to capture one in his mouth... The feeling of his hands firmly grabbing her ass and holding her to him, returning her efforts and meeting her halfway with a thrust to every grinding gyration. The sudden arching of her back and yelling out "YEE... HAW! as she climaxed. "Sadly, the door would not open. Penny would not beg Leonard to take her, she would not feel his hands softly massage her yearning body. She heard not a single sound from the darkened rooms within. She let out a small groan as she thought how to appease this dilemma she was caught in.

Suddenly she thought and turned to look at the door to apartment 4A. Penny approached the door with some trepidation. Within the walls of this sanctuary, this hall of where she had been satisfied so many times in the past. The familiarity she had with the occupants. She hoped the answer resided within. She had often anticipated the wants and desires of an occupant of these hallowed walls. She had many times conjured all her wiles to satisfy a need. A need so deep it went to her very soul.

Slowly… Penny entered the living room taking inventory of all the familiar items. The couch, the soft chair… the breakfast bar that so recently held her wet under things… All were places that she had been satisfied in the past. ALL were inviting her in… ALL were calling to that need she had to fulfill…

The pupils of Penny's eyes were incredibly dilated. She turned off all the lights as she made her way across the floor to her intended target. The night was clear and the window shades were open letting in the moonlight. In her excited state, Penny could see within the darkened apartment almost as if it were day. She felt quite like a lioness on the savanna… stalking quietly for her prey. Slowly she made her way around onto the upper level past the kitchen. Penny looked to the window to see the full moon against the dark night sky. Penny almost had an urge to howl at the full moon. She turned and passed the open bathroom door. A place that she had enjoyed so many times before, calling for her… a warm bath perhaps… Penny tried to reason with herself. A relaxing bath… that would be enough, but no…. she had a yearning far deeper within her. She didn't need to be relaxed… that would come later. Right at this moment, she needed to be excited! She needed to be brought to the ends of satisfaction.

Slowly… quietly… she turned down the hall toward the first door…


	15. Chapter 15

**What is happening here?...**

 **B** **e warned... M content...**

 **Don't own any of these things**

Raj finished putting the dishes in the cabinet and looked back to the living room where Bernadette was flipping through some channels on the Television. She had thrown the cardigan she had been wearing throughout the day off to the side and her blouse had the top buttons undone to be more comfortable. The result of Bernadette's "comfort" was an exorbitant amount of her cleavage showing. She sat up and put her beer on the coffee table and let out a somewhat boisterous belch, then let out a giggle and fist pumped the air.

Raj was a little surprised by Bernadette's actions. "Bernadette… can we talk?"

Bernadette looked over and smiled at her guest. "Sure Raj. C'mere and sit yourself right down here." She then patted the couch right next to her and smiled.

Raj wiped his hands on a towel and took off the apron he was wearing, placing it neatly on the counter. He then went into the living room and sat in the chair next to the couch eliciting a confused look from Bernadette. "Ummm… Bernadette… Is this the way you and Howard spend your evenings?"

Bernadette sat up and leaned over with one hand on one of her knees, which improved the exposure of her ample breasts. "What do you mean Raj?"

Raj fiddled with his hands. "Well… It seems that you are treating me like something of a plaything…. Smiling and enticing me with things to do that you know that I like and nobody else in the group thinks would be the slightest bit of fun…."

Bernadette sat up "Raj… I wouldn't ever treat you like that…"

Raj smiled and looked away. "Really?... You know I couldn't refuse to go to the ballet… and then to go with someone as beautiful as you…"

Bernadette smiled and reached for Raj's knee. "Raj… we're just friends…"

Raj stood at the touch. "Really? Just friends? You know that I have had feelings for you in the past … and then you sit there … looking like that" Raj pointed at Bernadette's chest and her discarded cardigan.

You know I can't refuse…"

Bernadette looked down at her blouse and immediately blushed. She buttoned it up and turned to Raj as he went to stand on the other side of the counter, putting a wall between them. Partly because he didn't want Bernadette to see the effect she was having on him and he wasn't so sure his loose cargo pants were hiding his "Clarinet".

Bernadette reached for her cardigan and put it on buttoning it up. "Raj really… I didn't mean…"

Raj pointed at his diminutive friend's wife. "I've seen how you treat poor Howard… leading him on… you are no worse than Amy trying to subliminally alter Sheldon so he will have sex with her or Penny who is always blatantly telling Leonard what to do…"

Bernadette breathed in suddenly. "I do NOT lead Howie on…"

Raj maintained his accusatory stance. "What would you call it then?"

Bernadette thought. "I'm HELPING him…. He needs a little direction… maybe a LOT of direction…"

Raj was not feeling particularly happy about this conversation, but he figured he was half way down the mongoose hole by this time. "What would you call it then?"

Bernadette looked guilty. "I'm HELPING him. Howie needs some direction… he can't take care of himself. He's like a baby bird… His mother was always telling him to FLY FOR GOD'S SAKE. He wouldn't know what to do without his chore chart… he likes getting his stars."

Raj raised his hand. "AH HA! You see? You treat him like he was a baby… and you who says they don't want to have children."

Bernadette was surprised by the last statement. "I don't want to have kids… at least not YET!"

Raj thought it was safe to come out from behind the relative safe confines of the kitchen. He came to sit beside Bernadette on the couch. "Bernadette, you need to let Howard be his own man. How do you know, how could you even think you know how Howard would really act if you don't let him go… He is a very smart guy… he might surprise you."

Bernadette looked into Raj's sympathetic eyes. "He never starts anything without being told to".

Raj took Bernadette's hand. "Let him try. Sit down with him and have an honest conversation with him. Discuss the different things that need to get done and let him decide which things he needs to do. Explain that marriage is more than playing Video Games. Being responsible for things will show him how much he has grown. It will also let you see what Howard is really like deep down. He doesn't have his mother to fall back on anymore. He is going to have to depend on you. Just don't let him take advantage of you either. Like you said… you're not his mother."

Bernadette started to cry… "Oh Raj… when did you get so wise in the ways of relationships?"

Raj smiled. "Well, I happen to be dating a pretty gorgeous woman right now… that and the fact that as much as I like you… or used to have a little thing for you… and you said ANY girl would be lucky to have me? Frankly… There are times when you scare the HELL out of me".

Bernadette smiled. She was a little embarrassed that she had that effect on Raj, but secretly, her competitive side was just as proud that she had that effect on her coworkers. They still weren't using "Her" bathroom, and the coffee from the new espresso machine they bought her was better than the old machine. "Oh Raj… I love Howie… I would never do anything to hurt our relationship… even if you are a cutie… I only told you those things so you wouldn't give up on trying to find someone… I'm sure Emily thinks you are special… in her scary, weird way and you're okay with all that stuff aren't you?"

Raj smiled while thinking about all the questions he has had about Emily… "I guess so. It's just a little hard to prepare for what she might suggest sometimes. I think I probably need to have a little discussion with her about that. Maybe I should go and see if she is done with work".

* * *

Penny lay on her back in the bed, completely naked and breathing heavy. While this was hardly her first time, she felt that little anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach she always had after having sex with a new partner. Penny hadn't had an orgasm since her last one with Leonard and that night while denying him entry. That was something she tried not to remember. As satisfying as it seemed for the two of them, it was an encounter she was not particularly proud of. For her it was just another memory of what brought her to this inevitable end. This past night, she held up no such restrictions. She had willfully and willingly accepted her suitor, skillfully guiding their union.

Feeling confined by the tussled bed linens, she had now thrown off the blankets and sheets to let the light glistening sweat that oozed from her pores cool with the room air, fanning herself slightly. The soft slow movement of the air had caused her to get goosebumps and raise the fine blonde hairs over the entirety of her exposed skin. The combined sensation moved up her body like a wave… from her newly shaved legs and thighs to her smooth behind… up her abdomen, up her arms, across her chest and up her neck past the ever so sensitive spot on her neck that Leonard knew so well just below her left ear. It was a sensation that elicited yet another moan of pleasure.

She rarely felt this in the past. Leonard would always engulf her body within his arms and the warmth of his body. They would spoon as Penny held one of his arms tightly to her chest. Now, the most profound effect of the cool fanning breeze was to her nipples. Penny moved her free hand to her chest trying to elongate the waning experience as small waves of contracting inner muscles still coursed through her. Almost by habit Penny took hold of her left breast and messaged it ending by lightly pinching the hard erect nipple. She took a deep breath as the sensation registered with her, reminding her of the many times she felt this same sensation when Leonard would start such ministrations with the same left breast, always her left breast. And as Leonard had done all those times in the past, Penny moved on to her right breast and repeated the pleasurable massage.

Penny then dropped the sheet beside her and took her now free other hand and moved it between her legs which she had parted in anticipation. Placing the soles of her feet together, she let her knees fall slightly. She found herself wanting to repeat the action that had brought her this current feeling of euphoria. She was sure she would have no trouble convincing her bed partner to elongate this tryst. Penny lightly massaged between her legs feeling her eyes roll back beneath her closed eyelids. She then took both hands and rubbed her inner thighs and continued up her naked stomach to her breasts and roughly massaged them. She repeated the motion causing her to moan a deep throaty vibration that mimicked the supplier of her pleasure lying so closely next to her.

Sheldon turned in the bed. He had experienced many an event such as this between Leonard and Penny listening through the wall for all those years. Penny had never been one to hold back. At times, it seemed like her directions were quite explicit and she was never shy to give praise when praise was due. The tutorial Leonard and Penny had provided was similar to subliminal learning. Even through his noise cancelling headphones, he could not help but to hear and at some level LEARN what it would be like. This night, however, seemed quite different. There was something oddly fresh and new about it. It was like nothing he had experienced before. Penny had not called out Leonard's name… not once… her predictability of calling out to a questionable deity seemed to be replaced with ever increasing moans, both in length and in volume, presumably of pleasure. Her apparent climax came with a cessation of the moans and with a muffled barely audible screech into her pillow followed by what he thought were small gasps for air and then an elongated sigh of approval.

The desire to repeat the now waning pleasure grew within her. Penny reached to her side and felt for the slightly soft… slightly curved… yet stiff, somewhat smooth, shaft…

* * *

When Penny had crept past the bathroom earlier, she felt for the nearest doorframe. Judging from Sheldon's reaction to the whole Victoria's Secret ordeal, and the almost constant conflicts she has had to this whole experiment right from the start, an actual physical solution to her current condition was out of the question. There was only so far she would allow herself to take this experiment… Penny needed Leonard and Sheldon was no Leonard. She wasn't even sure that she could muster that amount of effort. Sheldon relenting to ANY physical contact was incredible, and Amy certainly deserved all kinds of accolades in getting Sheldon to the "Kiss and Cuddle" stage. BUT getting Sheldon into bed?... to Penny that seemed impossible… Still the fact remained, Penny needed relief and she needed it now. Sheldon was at best in the entry level course knowledge with no practical experience and Penny required graduate level post Doc expertise. Although, if truth be known, true to her High School history and the aching she now felt, an abridged Cliff Notes "Session" would probably suffice as long as the point of the exercise was achieved. Penny also knew that an extremely annoyed Sheldon resided within, so she quietly continued to the next room and quickly made her way to the chest of drawers determined not to add to his annoyance. Finding the drawer with her panties in it, Penny had hoped upon hope that Bernadette had found that preciously needed item that could relieve the tension within her. Penny had moved it from her closet, where Sheldon had chanced upon it, moving it to her underwear drawer. It was only seconds before Penny had removed her clothes, rendering herself in her current condition of undress.

* * *

Penny was ever grateful that Bernadette in all her wisdom had the forethought to find and move her "chew toy" along with all her other things. She immediately made a mental note to thank her friend for having the good sense to move ALL the items from their previous location. Penny once again took this substitute for proper companionship and held it between her legs slowly massaging until she once again found that lubrication was not necessary… and once again… a small shriek left her lips… this time, however, she did not bite her lower lip and let out an un-muffled "OH- MY- GOD!"

Sheldon, this time, quite clearly heard what he thought was a call of distress. He leapt from his bed in his pajamas and reached for his matching robe. Quickly tying it on, Sheldon exited his room and made a quick left down the hallway. Without so much as any knock at all,… Sheldon turned the door knob on the room door next to his and entered the room.

Penny was fully in synch… with her thrusting hand and gyrating hips, breathing heavy with her head thrown slightly back, eyes closed and her back arched accentuating her breasts… her free hand massaging her left breast and pinching her erect nipple.

* * *

When she heard more than saw the door open, she knew it could only be one person, and as many times as she thought of freaking out the usually starched and staid Dr. Sheldon Cooper by being naked when he barged into a room without knocking, this was not the time.

Penny knew that Sheldon had made some rather large advancements in his understanding of the female body and their wants and needs. Although he had said that the book they had given him was terrifying, Penny knew he had read it and didn't want NOW to be the time for a lab practical on the female use of surrogate love making devices. She unceremoniously removed her "bed partner" with a small yelp and grabbed for the sheet beside her. She tried to cover herself but was tangled into the sheet which was still tucked in at the bottom and only managed to roll her naked form off the bed while flailing, and at the same time yelling… "SHELDON!?"

Sheldon saw the flash of female flesh twist with an arm and toned lean leg including a tattooed right buttock fall onto the floor on the other side of the bed followed by the sheet covering the mattress. "I heard a NOISE!"

Penny rolled and wrapped herself in the displaced sheet. Her blonde head peeking above the mattress as she better situated her temporary clothing into a makeshift Toga. "How many times has Leonard told you to knock BEFORE you enter his BEDROOM?"

 **A/N: Well... that was fun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Different points of view**

 **Owned nothing have I**

The short trip to Emily's apartment was not awkward at all, Leonard continued with stories of the group. Emily had some idea of what Sheldon was like… Raj had talked to her some about each of his friends. She learned a bit more from her conversations with Amy. It seemed that Amy tried to get some advice on how to move her relationship forward from any of the girls, and now Emily found herself thrown into that mix. But the stories that Leonard had been telling her about Sheldon were almost unbelievable… HYSTERICAL… but unbelievable. "You mean he really thought that his Bosses greatest recent accomplishment was lighting his own farts on FIRE?"

Leonard actually chuckled at that one. "Yup… actually got fired for that one… although if you ask Sheldon about it, he will insist he was just on sabbatical."

Emily held her hand to her stomach holding in a laugh. "Really?"

Leonard smiled. "Yeah… he did do some pretty interesting work with luminous DNA though… and we all got some pretty nice place mats out of it." Leonard went on to explain how Sheldon was really good at heart and didn't really understand that he could rub someone the wrong way noting the almost constant back and forth between Howard and Sheldon. He also went on to tell Emily about Sheldon's sometimes childlike qualities that probably had a part in explaining why he seemed so clueless about relationships, particularly physical relationships. Leonard told Emily about how the small group of friends got started and how they each had a similar experience being picked on when they were younger and their common interests in video games and super heroes and comic books.

When they entered the apartment, Leonard surveyed the layout quickly and decided that the most appropriate place to have a discussion with a girl for the first time in her apartment was at the kitchen table.

Leonard seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Somehow, it made Emily happy that this group of friends seemed to eagerly accept her into their little group. The only person in the group that Emily had the slightest problem with was Penny. THe way Raj spoke of her as some golden haired goddess just rubbed Emily the wrong way. Finally though… the conversation inevitably fell on Leonard's relationship with Penny and why they were at the point they currently found themselves. "So Leonard… Clear up for me why you would let Penny try to build a relationship with Sheldon… You say you are in love with her?"

Leonard looked a little surprised by the question. He wasn't sure if she wanted clarification on the current experiment or the fact that he maintains that he is in love with Penny. "Oh… I love her all right… I have been in love with Penny from the very first day I met her. Sheldon and I came up the stairs when she moved in and my heart actually stopped beating when I saw her standing there on her cutoff jeans shorts with her legs and Ugg boots… and the top she was wearing… Leonard's voice trailed off and he started to have a far off look in his eyes…."

Emily laughed. "Calm down there… that could just be a physical response…"

Leonard blushed a bit. "I suppose… but just in the beginning… sure she's gorgeous…"

Emily rolled her eyes… great more talk about how pretty Penny is. Hearing it from Raj was bad enough. Sure Penny had some nice looks but…

Leonard continued. "Penny has the most beautiful green eyes and the cutest smile… I'm sorry… I know you and Penny have not really gotten off to the best start…but that's not who she is… Once you get past the looks there is so much more. She puts on this tough exterior shell both physical… she won't take crap from anyone… and emotional… she won't let anyone in. It probably has something to do with how guys have treated her all her life. Don't get me wrong, her Dad really loves her… but he really wanted a boy… so Penny was always trying to prove herself to him. And then there were her old boyfriends… they would pretty much use her… But you must know about stuff like that… I mean you're VERY good looking.

Emily blinked her eyes quickly a few times. "Well… guys only treat you the way you LET them treat you…"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess… but Penny has been with some pretty shallow guys. She's really trusting… almost to a fault. If you look, it's like she's a bit naïve… maybe because of her upbringing in a small town. She wasn't exposed to the 'mean streets' until she moved away and came to California. I've seen some of her ex's… they seemed to want her for sex and a good time… not that she didn't have a good time… at least in the beginning… and she probably had some that she was abusing… to some extent, it's a two way street. It's just that every time she thought she was in a special relationship and told someone she loved them, she was cheated on and that tends to turn you a little sour on the whole meaningful relationship thing."

Emily was curious now. "But you are engaged…"

Leonard sighed. "Yeah… that wasn't without a lot of drama. I've been in love with her from the start… but WE haven't actually been together for the better part of eight years. I even was in another relationship… and thought that we were in love and we might have got married…"

Emily sat up straighter. "Not Penny…"

Leonard half smiled. "Actually Raj's sister Priya… I told Penny I loved her and she didn't say it back and then she broke up with me and then Priya came to town… We already had a history from a few years back… so it was easy… and sort of convenient… but then she cheated on me and I sorta cheated on her…"

Emily leaned her head on one hand. "So you got back together...".

Leonard smiled. "Penny and me? Not at first… we had to take it slow… we didn't want to screw it up again. Like I said… I loved her from the start. And it turns out she really loved me but was afraid to admit it because of all the heartache she had from all the other guys. Penny is really such a trusting person… she sees the good in you or the best in you long before she really sees who you really are. That's what makes her so special… that's why she didn't shut us out right from the beginning… Let's face it Sheldon is downright arrogant and off putting, Raj couldn't talk to women… Howard was a sleeze ball and then me… I could barely look her in the eye I was so insecure. But she never gave up on us."

Emily listened to all that Leonard had said. She was still on the fence as to how she felt about Penny… a girl that had such a sordid past with guys… including Raj… and seeming to settle down with Leonard but was now caught up in whatever this experiment with Sheldon was all about.

The conversation continued and they moved to the couch. The coffee was wearing off and Leonard let out a yawn. He was thoughtful. "When Penny actually told me she loved me… it was only because she thought that I didn't trust her."

Emily jumped in. "So how long have you had these trust issues? She said she loved you. What is there to question"?

Leonard sighed. "Actually, during our first relationship try, we had a pretty big fight about a friend of hers that she used to sleep with that was going to stay at her apartment…"

Emily broke in. "She was going to let an ex-lover stay at her apartment?"

Leonard pointed at Emily. "See? That's what I said. She said I just didn't trust her… that and the fact she never actually admitted to sleeping with the guy, she just said they went out a little bit but were never going out…going out".

Emily smiled. "Well, for starters, going out a little bit… is a grey area… she actually may not have slept with him… some girls don't wait the standard three dates… so that's the grey area… But more importantly… it sounds like you actually HAVE some trust problems…"

Leonard shrugged. "Well, if there are really issues... with me… its because I just can't believe that someone like Penny would be WITH someone like me."

Emily frowned. "So you can't believe that Penny is in love with you… even though she has said so… so you keep testing her by pushing her at different guys? Has she ever had a reason to test you? Or have you ever given her reason to not trust you?"

Leonard looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Well… I did sort of sleep with this well-known PhD… but.. we had just broken up and she came on to ME!"

Emily scrunched her nose a bit. "Well… that is a little grey.. but you did just break up with her... because you were in LOVE with her... and she couldn't say it back… and then the first chance you get… you jump all over this PhD? Just a little bit cold there Leonard..."

Leonard sighed. "Actually, she sort of jumped ME…. She came into my room in her robe.. and then was all NAKED and stuff…"

Emily frowned. "So that made it OKAY?"

Leonard was quieter. "She let me".

Emily thought that was amazing, and not in a good way. "Were there any other things?"

Leonard thought… "Well I did ask Penny for advice when Priya went back to India and I wanted to hook up with this girl I met from the comic book store…"

Emily now looked a little annoyed. "This is the same Priya, Raj's sister, you were going out with and thought you were going to marry?"

Leonard looked away. "Yeahhhhh". Leonard then thought about Mrs. Latham and Joy… and the North Sea expedition…

Leonard and Emily talked into the night about the different relationships they had over the years and how they differed from their current relationships with Raj and Penny. Emily was more and more impressed by Leonard's wilingness to open up to her. After a while they both seemed to be quiet, lost in their own thoughts... both falling asleep.

Emily woke to the vibrations of her phone in her pocket. The Hospital was texting her with a problem with one of her patients. She looked over at Leonard who had fallen asleep sitting up with his glasses a little askew. She thought that he was just too cute. Emily wondered just what Penny would have thought if she knew that she and Leonard had essentially slept together.

* * *

Penny stood up and threw the bed sheet over one shoulder, making sure she had coved both breasts. She pushed by Sheldon and marched down the hall to the living room. "Goddammit Sheldon… I don't know how Leonard has put up with all your CRAP for all these years. This may have been your apartment before Leonard moved in and your name may be on the lease, but that DOES NOT give you the right to just barge into someone else's room just because you THINK that you can! I hate to bring this to your ATTENTION… but I am a WOMAN! You CAN'T just barge in without KNOCKING! Now that I am living here… things are going to change! You are going to have to adjust YOUR actions around here. YOU are going to have to adjust how YOU treat ME! This relationship… or ANY relationship that you have from now on… is NOT all about YOU! Relationships are give and take! They are fifty/fifty… PARTNERS! If this is going to work out… AT…ALL… you are going to ASK when you need HELP with something…. That's right…. The GREAT DOCTOR SHELDON COOPER is going to ASK for ASSISTANCE… and YOU are going to ACKNOWLEDGE when you actually get some help by actually saying THANK YOU!" Yeah… and you can FORGET about some crazy assed idea about making a 'PENNY'S DAY' once a year so you can get out of acting like any other normal human being… You are going to ASK POLITELY! BEFORE you enter someone else's ROOM! You will DISCUSS with the other person what THEY would like to eat if you are going to have THEM go get the food for dinner…and… If THEY happen to be in the bathroom between 8:00 and 8:20 in the morning…. You WILL NOT barge IN!

Sheldon had been told by Leonard how freakishly strong Penny was, and he had observed how she could get toward unwanted advances by less than desirable patrons at the Cheesecake Factory, and he had seen the effects of... and been informed by Howard just what would happen if Penny perceived that you were encroaching on what would normally be considered her personal space. So, it was not so unusual and not entirely unexpected when Penny then marched over to her desk and removed the bound pile of neatly organized 8.5 X 11 inch papers labeled "Temporary Roommate Agreement" along with assorted addenda and proceeded to rip them in half with no more effort than if she was tearing up an non-winning lottery ticket.

Penny then proceeded to march past Sheldon after adjusting her Toga and went to her room, slammed her door, rummaged through a few drawers, emerged from her room, walked into the bathroom after ensuring it was indeed 8:05AM and SLAMMED the door, rattling it loudly.

Sheldon sat quietly in his spot trying to process what had just occurred. To his mind, he had done nothing wrong. He had listened to what was going on in the next room and responded to what he had interpreted as a situation that required action on his part. The blatant destruction of the roommate agreement was uncalled for and the current state of defiance by Penny by occupying the bathroom during prescheduled times that were reserved for him even though they were not officially agreed upon because she had not signed the roommate agreement was downright baffling.

* * *

Penny sank into the tub of hot water and immediately broke down in tears. She had always thought of herself, and had come off to the casual observer, as strong in both body and will. But this whole experiment was taking its toll on her. Leonard had told her that she had to figure out what these feelings for Sheldon meant… And every turn of events for this stupid experiment was so hard… All she could think of, as she was trying to satisfy her urgent need earlier, was why she purchased her "bed buddy" to begin with. She had originally purchased it when Leonard had gone to the North Pole. Every one of her friends was surprised that summer when she turned down one after another of possible suitors. All were classically her type, tall, strong, nice hair and by their own admission, good in bed. All she had to do was give them a try and she would not be disappointed. Penny, however, had interest only in a short bespectacled pale nerdy genius that lived across the hall. She even surprised herself by proving it to herself. She had asked if some of her friends would go to the new Star Trek movie that summer so she would have something to talk to Leonard about when he got back. When Leonard got back, there was no reason to use her "little friend". She had forgotten about her "little buddy" until she was banned from seeing Leonard by that she-witch Priya, and then again when Leonard was in the North Sea. Penny realized that she only used it when she couldn't be around Leonard… Although Penny was not against self-gratification, she just never had much need for it. There were always plenty of options for her and she usually made good use of them. Since she and Leonard got back together for "Leonard and Penny 2.0", Penny actually hadn't made use of it until just now. And now… even though it could never be a replacement for him, instead of associating it with memories of missing Leonard,… she would now think of it as being caught using it…. by Sheldon!

Penny felt the water grow cold and slowly climbed out of the tub and washed off then dried herself. Penny sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in her towel just trying to figure out just what to do next. She put on the clothes she brought with her and went out to the living room to find Sheldon in his spot. Penny knew that she was using up time that was, in the Sheldonian Universe, blocked off for Sheldon and only Sheldon. Maybe by bringing a little of the normal world into Sheldon's life, he would start to understand that there were always two points of view in any real relationship, two people that were each as important as the other.

* * *

As soon as Sheldon could see that Penny had vacated the Bathroom, he stood and ran, claiming it as his own for as long as he would need it. It may have been delayed, but it was now his. He locked the door and just stood in the room between the toilet and the shower contemplating what to do. The time was different… should he perform his tasks as designed? Should there be some reevaluation of priority? Should the established system be scrapped altogether? Should the restrictions and schedule of ALL bathroom functions be as had been explained by Leonard in his initial interview… "when I have to?" How much further into the established schedule would this… "When I have to… or When I WANT to… erode the fabric of all that was in order? Would only bathroom functions and schedules be where the entropy would end?

* * *

Penny smiled slightly at the concerned look on Sheldon's face as he marched by and walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly. She knew that she had just unloaded a lot of information on Sheldon. It came out fast and furious. She had meant all of it but also realized that Sheldon usually needed time to process anything that could be remotely considered change. Penny was sure that this experiment was not supposed to bring disharmony into a relationship, it was supposed to accomplish just the opposite. Penny let out a huge sigh and with slumped shoulders, she sheepishly made her way over to the bathroom door. "Sheldon Sweetie… I'm sorry… this experiment is just getting to me… we're going to need to get something to eat. I know that its Indian food night and that happens to sound pretty tasty to me, so I'm going to go to Mumbai Palace…. Sheldon?... Sweetie?


	17. Chapter 17

**Still some questions**

 **A wish of ownership not realized**

Howard slid behind the steering wheel. He figured that it was only fair that he drive considering Amy drove the whole way to the concert. The conversation that just took place was rattling around in his head. Did Amy really think that he would cheat on Bernadette with her?

Amy got comfortable in the passenger seat. She figured that it would be prudent to get some rest pretty quickly considering that they were planning on driving directly back to Pasadena. Howard didn't drive any of the way up to the concert, but he was awake the entire way. It really didn't make much difference how many Power Drinks he had… at some point, he would crash. And if Amy had anything to do with it, they weren't literally going to crash.

Howard couldn't shake the thought that Amy thought he would cheat on Bernadette. Hadn't he proved to the group that he had changed since Bernadette came into his life? He even wrote a song about how much Bernadette has changed him for the better.

Amy closed her eyes as she could feel Howard press the accelerator pedal down as they entered the interstate. She was still a little embarrassed that she had thought that Howard was trying to make a move on her. Surely Howard knew that Amy was only going to give herself to Sheldon, That is IF there was going to be a Sheldon left after this experiment with Penny to give herself to. Penny could either outright KILL Sheldon or accomplish what she had feared most…. Penny would take Sheldon for her very own.

Howard peered quickly over at Amy as she closed her eyes with a troubled look on her face. Could she really believe that he would consider cheating on Bernadette? Didn't Amy realize that there was no one else that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Bernadette had changed him. He was no longer that "Trying too Hard" guy that Penny put in his place so many years ago. Howard's past almost cost him his marriage before it started. Couldn't Amy see that that Howard no longer existed? Howard knew that Amy must be exhausted, driving all the way to the concert and then being there through all three encores, but he just had to ask. "Amy… did you really think I was hitting on you?"

Amy turned and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Howard, I may have gotten ahead of myself. I had always fantasized about being whisked off to some romantic retreat with a boy and then there you were… holding the room keys and asking me if I wanted the right side of the bed or the left."

Howard's jaw dropped. "Romantic getaway? A Neil Diamond Concert?"

Amy shrugged. "Our definitions of Romantic may also be slightly out of synch. It was just so much fun to be asked to go to a concert on the fly and not have it be part of some well thought out plan written up WAY in advance and requiring some long and drawn out meetings and discussions along with getting the CDC to issue a letter that stated visiting the area would carry no elevated infectious Disease possibilities. Sheldon can get SO exhausting".

Howard smiled. "It's not really as hard as you think. I have been dealing with that Nut Bag for years. It may look like we don't get along, but he really is a pretty good friend… and he's loyal beyond belief…"

Amy smiled. "Although I love the loyal puppy as much as the next girl, how do you do it?"

Howard shrugged. "It's simple. Agree to do something. Don't do it. And then shrug it off when he hits you with a strike and a lecture followed by a class. You don't have to pay attention to the lecture hardly at all, after the third time or so… it's pretty much standard boilerplate stuff. He never changes the curriculum… it's the same with the class… it's just time out of your day… attendance is mandatory, but you only get out of it what you want… he grades on a curve, so you're pretty much guaranteed a "C". It's simple, really… he's predictable to the point that Raj and I even try to see which of us can cheese him off first. Leonard knows all this too, but never gets in on it. He really has some weird deep feelings for Sheldon. You're a brain scientist… you should be able to manipulate him pretty easily."

Amy sighed. "He can be far more of a challenge with personal things, not at all like you and Bernadette".

Howard looked over. "What do you mean by that"?

Amy smiled at how easy it was to deflect the conversation from her problems with Sheldon and onto Howard's relationship. "Well, Bernadette is just like you dealing with Sheldon. Except she has a massive weapon… well TWO actually… You fold at the mere chance that she will withhold sex…, so typically male… always thing with your penis."

Howard smirked. "Well, maybe if Sheldon would share a little brains with his little head…"

Amy cut him off. "The fact remains, Bernadette is the Alpha in your relationship and she treats you that way to keep you in line… She is WAY too competitive… Relationships should be even handed…"

Howard looked surprised. "That's not true".

Amy looked over and with a bland look and dead pan response. "Allowance… chore chart… hiding your Xbox."

Howard just quietly offered. "Well what about you and Sheldon… You should put your foot down… let him know how you feel … what you want or need. Everyone sees how he is with you… you get away with WAY more stuff than we do… Penny would be banned for life or at least have to write a ten thousand word essay AND have to take his semester course… something he has threatened us with but never actually imposed. He's got it BAD for you".

Amy turned to look out the side window. "And yet he has her living with him to figure out what the feelings are that he has for her…"

* * *

Sheldon had no intention of ceding control of the bathroom once he gained access. He let the water flow over his body… It was a single point of focus that he needed to maintain. Things were changing once again, and this time, there would be no running off so he could think this through. This time, he would need to come to a conclusion based on the outcome of this new experiment. This time the changes that were occurring were at least partially because of his own insistence in furthering the original experiment which showed questionable results. There was nothing he was particularly displeased about with the original outcome. He had spent part of an evening with Penny, someone who he had learned to at least tolerate at some level over the years. He even bonded with Penny on some level… he trusted her. They had decided, after a rather spirited, at times, conversation on thirty six different questions that were meant to elicit feelings for another person if they lay dormant, that they indeed harbored feelings for one another that were beyond the level of acquaintance. This in itself was not the issue that has caused this current state of upheaval. The additional experiment to validate and better define the questionable feelings seemed to be getting out of hand. There was no predictable outcome that he could see. The possibilities seemed to be equally distributed. The original experiment did not prove he had fallen in love with Penny any more than it had proven that Penny had fallen in love with him. This expanded experiment had proven, that even with effort to help ones friend when in need, and accepting the premise of increased feelings through close contact and spending "quality time" together… one could not assure mutual acceptance of the other person as being in love with them.

The shower that Sheldon had taken had obviously gone past his allotted time. The water had gone cold. This was just one more change that was neither expected, planned for nor acceptable. As much as Sheldon Cooper thought of many things at one time, there had never been a time when one particular circumstance had so dominated his thoughts that he lost complete grasp of the passage of time. Discussion of these "changes" would certainly need to be had with Penny. Thankfully, he had printed out a duplicate copy of the roommate agreement and had been attaching all the appropriate addenda. They were now being compiled in a section titled: Expanded Intimacy Modifications. Sheldon quickly finished his bathroom activities and emerged from the bathroom and headed to his bedroom.

Penny waited for Sheldon to come out of the bathroom. She saw that Sheldon did indeed give her a passing glance as he went to his bedroom to get dressed. Penny sighed inwardly to herself after she saw the look she had received. She had seen many looks from Sheldon, from quizzical to haughty. This particular one held both as well as some confusion and for lack of a better word "wanting". This was not going to be an easy conversation to have. So many things had happened in such a short time.

Penny knew that Sheldon didn't like change, HELL… nobody really LIKED change… as long as you were happy…. Mostly people accepted change as an inevitability… Leonard had even tried to use evolution in a discussion with her when Priya told Leonard he shouldn't be seeing his ex-girlfriend any more. Penny didn't pick up on it right off, but Amy and Bernadette explained it to her over a bowl of ice cream and Kaluha. Sometimes change was more than acceptable or wanted or even hoped for. It certainly was like that with her and Kurt. When she found Kurt screwing that girl in their bed… Penny knew right then she wanted change… It didn't really hurt that much… She was really just trying to make things work because they had been together for so long and it was just comfortable. Penny tried to change things quickly when she found Doug right after she left Kurt. That was a change, but it wasn't a good change. She was just using Doug like Kurt had been using her. When she tried to stop change with Mike and found him in the ACT… with another woman's legs wrapped around his NECK… it hurt. She was confused as to how Mike could change so quick… Maybe she wasn't good enough… She really had the same pattern going back to High School… Donnie… Curtis… T.J. all changes just because she could… Maybe there was something wrong with her.

The only change Penny could think of that was a horrible mistake was when she couldn't tell Leonard she loved him. When Wil told her about how he had been led on by his girlfriend, and how much it hurt to be strung along… Penny went for change and regretted it for almost two years… watching Leonard get into and then out of a real relationship with Priya. She could have lost him forever… He was the best boyfriend she ever had… and she couldn't tell him that she loved him. Now… she had these feelings for Sheldon and she couldn't say what they were or what they meant. She was in love with Leonard… she knew that… but these feelings… were they new? Were they old? Did she always have them before, before her feelings for Leonard?

And now… now she might be moving toward change once again. And this change was at the hands of Leonard, Amy and Sheldon. She didn't want this change… she hated this change, but she didn't know how to stop this change. This change would be it for her relationship with Leonard, Sheldon and probably Amy. They all had pushed her to figure out where and what her feelings were and for who she had them. This change was one she was going to have to live with. This change would reshape her comfortable life… her life that had been shaped in the last eight years by this small group of friends. A group of friends that might not be able to survive after this change was realized.

Penny just went to Leonard's chair, probably for some support and comfort, and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and waited for Sheldon to finally emerge.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just trying to figure this thing out**

 **Happily just playing with that which is not mine...**

Bernadette reached for Raj's arm. "Oh Raj, are you sure you want to go? Do you think Emily will be back from the Hospital? And if she is, do you think she will be awake? Maybe you should give her a little time to rest".

Raj thought. "Well, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, She can get pretty feisty. I was snooping around once and she seemed pretty annoyed. I even thought it was a good Idea to try and get her to admit she did the same thing at my apartment."

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty funn… I mean Really? Gee that seems like that would be something a girl could get angry at".

Raj frowned at Bernadette's comment. "Yeah that was some pretty weak tea… and then she is always getting weird talking about her roommate and how she is in Chicago or Milwaukee…. Or both…"

Bernadette was surprised. "Both?"

Raj shrugged. "Yeah… she's always making these jokes about cutting people".

Bernadette shrugged. 'Well.. it IS her job.. I mean… she is a dermatologist. They hack all kinds of things off people."

Raj looked down. "Yeah, but these comments are not in a nice way. She is all dark…."

Bernadette looked sympathetic. "Awww is Rajie a little scared?"

Raj looked annoyed. "Why do you do that?"

Bernadette looked surprised. "Do What?"

Raj continued. "Talk down to me like I'm a little child. You do it to Howard all the time as well."

Bernadette looked confused. "I do not".

Raj was more forceful. "Yes you do.. Howard is my friend, and so are you? But I know that sometimes you do talk down to him… He's not perfect, and sometimes he might need a little direction, but it still makes him feel bad when you do it… especially in front of the guys".

Bernadette sat down. "I really do that? Why doesn't Howie just tell me?"

Raj sat down but not too close. "Well, I'm not one to judge… but sometimes… you get a little forceful… and it scares the Hell out of us."

Bernadette put her hand over her chest. "But I'm a good girl… I'm nice… I would never…"

Raj scooted just a little further away. "And you're competitive, and won't budge to anyone else's point of view… and if you don't get your way…."

Bernadette broke in. "I thought that Penny was the tough one".

Raj sighed. "So did we? … and she really was? … but then… like I said.. you scare the Hell out of us… I mean, you're so sweet and then… POW… just ask Leonard, he barely lived through the scavenger hunt. Or even ask Penny… you scare the hell out of her too."

Bernadette gasped. "That's because he's such a Puss…. But I'm so nice… Howie isn't afraid is he?"

Raj chuckled. "No.. of course not…" Raj rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Everyone likes to be emasculated in front of all his friends by a little blonde munchkin. You know, he would probably do just fine helping around here if you didn't treat him like a child… Sure he's a little lazy… but that's his mother's fault, not yours. You need to get him back on track. Or on track the first time. I'm sure Amy has some mind tricks she could give you."

Bernadette stood up and took a step toward Raj. "Howie needs all the help I can give him… He doesn't do anything around here without being asked… He's just replaced his mother with ME!"

Raj leaned back into the couch. "He wouldn't if you treated him like an equal. Just try giving him some things to do and then don't nag him about them. If you treat him like he's an equal, you would be surprised. He's an Engineer at a prestigious University... working on projects for NASA. If he acted like a child, do you think he would get half the requests he does? He's the most productive Engineer in the department. If he was given just a little encouragement, he might even go for his PhD... He's been thinking about it."

Bernadette got more than just a little defensive. "Yeah? Well when are you going to grow a pair and stand up for yourself and tell Emily that you DON'T want to go around looking for gross things to watch on TV, or trying to figure out if she has killed her roommate and stuffed her in a garbage bag somewhere."

Raj looked devastated. "Hey… don't pick on Emily… She's beautiful…"

Bernadette softened a bit. "Of course she's beautiful… but don't sell yourself short… You're pretty good looking yourself and your sweet and nice and perceptive of other people's moods. You can cook, you clean up good when you go out. Any girl would be happy to have you… Emily just needs to be reminded of that. You're a cutie…."

Raj smiled and gave Bernadette a hug. "Thanks Bernadette... I think that maybe I should go now and surprise Emily… Maybe we could get started on how nice and understanding I am."

Bernadette smiled and returned the hug "Okay. But don't surprise her too much, I'm sure she has a bunch of VERY sharp knives, and you don't want to lose anything too important just by accident. And I will try to do a better Job with Howie. You really are a sweetheart Raj… Good Luck".

Raj turned to leave. "That sounds like a really good idea, just don't tell him that it was my idea. He might resent that he has to do some more work around here, but in the long run, he will be the better man and you might see how dependable he can actually be… for when… IF… you ever have kids…. No pressure there … But I would make an awesome Uncle".

Bernadette smiled. "Okay, that's quite enough of that… see ya later Raj, Maybe at Sheldon and Penny's place for dinner?"

Raj smiled as he got into his car. "That sounds like a really great idea. I'll ask Emily if she would like to come".

* * *

Sheldon came out of his bedroom and walked calmly past the obviously contemplative Penny to his spot and sat down. Quickly glancing over to his blonde roommate wondering if he should initiate a conversation, Sheldon settled instead for the remote to the TV and upon looking at his watch, tuned into the SyFy channel just before the opening theme to Star Wars began to play.

Penny was brought out of her thoughts to the music she had become accustomed to from the many times she had to sit through the movie to please Leonard. She truly felt that those times were Long Ago and Far Far Away. Penny reached for the remote that Sheldon had placed back on the coffee table and turned the TV off without even looking at the TV. She just held out her arm and pointed in the general direction of the television, letting out an audible sigh.

Sheldon looked over in what only could be considered mild shock. "What are you doing?"

Penny tilted her head in Sheldon's direction. "Sweetie… We need to talk".

Sheldon could sense the strain in Penny's voice. "Talk…. Talk about what?"

Penny flopped back in the chair and flung each of her arms off to the side staring straight at the ceiling. "About this… about what we are doing… about US… about what this is doing to us… to Amy… and to Leonard."

Sheldon looked over. "We are administering an experiment to determine if intimate exposure of one person to another person over a period of time will result in those people having increased amorous feelings for one another."

Penny sighed and turned her head to look at the calm apparently collected Dr. Sheldon Cooper. "I know WHAT we are doing… but Why are we doing it? You said you loved Amy at the Prom… Do you love Amy?"

Sheldon blinked. "Of course I do".

Penny asked quietly. "Then What are we doing?"

Sheldon thought and then answered. "We are administering an experiment to determine if intimate exposure of one person to another person over a period of time will result in those people having increased amorous feelings for one another."

Penny sat up slowly. "UGH…. Sheldon… you can't just keep saying the same thing…! Let me rephrase this… WHYyyyyy are we doing thissssss?

Sheldon looked confused and then answered. "We are administering an experiment to determine if intimate exposure of one person to another person over a period of time will result in those people having increased amorous feelings for one another."

Penny rubbed her temples with her fingers and with closed eyes trying to control her displeasure with how the conversation had not moved at all, and took a long breath. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Sheldon looked up. "Of course I do".

Penny walked over to the window on the landing. "Oh for crying out loud… this is ridiculous. What do the feelings mean? Do you love me?"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "Yes… I believe I do".

Penny turned… surprised to hear that response. "SHIT! Sheldon….. what do you mean by that? All I've done the last few days is try to figure out what these feelings are for you… and I can't... I've tried to figure this out by getting us to interact like a real couple… and you haven't exactly been helping. Trying to get you to act like a partner in a relationship is too hard… Amy is some kind of SAINT! You have to be pulled along… not even kicking and screaming… you're just a dead weight. There should be some things that you come up with. It's like you never spent any time with a girl before…"

Penny thought about the past few days… "Alright, you did actually come up pretty good in helping out a friend when I was all hung over… but that's just a start… friends help friends… that doesn't mean you love me… and at that point in time, I didn't love me, so why should I expect you to."

"The cuddling thing was supposed to see how we reacted to each other… you didn't exactly climb up the relationship ladder there, giving me crap about getting emotional and then you weren't supportive AT ALL!"

"Living with you is a gigantic pain in the ASS! You have all these expectations and rules… People don't live that way… You got all snarky with my delicate things… Girls wash that stuff in the sink.. OKAY? GET USED TO IT!"

"You can't put all the things in a relationship down on a schedule or on a list! Things need to be spontaneous… The eating thing went okay, you weren't all that judgmental. Maybe I could have thought that one through and had some Strawberry Quick, but seriously… who drinks that stuff?"

"Dating was a fiasco… you showed absolutely no interest in what was important to me… after I dragged you around to the comic book store and got pretty much "Eye Raped" by that bunch of weirdos because you payed NO attention to me at all… if it wasn't for Stewart, who know what would have happened?…"

"Then you bolted straight out of Victoria's Secret… What's up with that? Okay… I get it that you might have been surprised, but you've seen Amy… you gave her a bath for god's sake… It's all the same stuff… sure there maybe a little more here or a little less there… but a boob is a boob… and if I may remind you… you already SAW pretty much all I have… boobs… ass… you even went for a little "let's grab the titty and pretend it was a mistake" routine..."

"And as for intimacy? I get it that some guys are a little self-conscious about their "junk",… but from my experience… if you've seen one "package", you've seen them all… a little twist here or an odd bend there… even the rare turtle neck… WHATEVER… big… small… it's not the "junk" that matters… it's what you do with it… and not even that… it's HOW you do it…"

"Leonard isn't the biggest guy I've had, but he's certainly not the smallest either… the thing that makes him so different is he doesn't care more about HIM as much as he cares about ME! He's an US kind of guy… that's so rare. Leonard is always so tender... in a connected with me kinda way... not always in a sexual kinda way... we can really get going sometimes..." Penny shook her head from getting lost in another Leonard moment... "Any-WAyyyy... Where exactly was the intimacy between us Sheldon?"

"This experiment is supposed to be about intimacy… Intimacy doesn't have to be sexual… just holding someone and supporting them… Just when I thought we might have some time together you storm off and slam the door over wet panties? And then you just BARG INTO my room…. Have you EVER thought of giving someone some private time? Have you EVER given them the common curtesy to KNOCK before you open their door?"

"Everything doesn't revolve around YOU! And now… I'm trying to have a discussion as to what all this means and all you can come up with is repeating the same thing… and then telling me that you love me? Where the HELL did that come from… and HOW the HELL did you get there? Have you been in one of your other universes for the last few days? Cause I think we were with two different people…"


	19. Chapter 19

**A rebuttal and some turnabout fair play**

 **Still just playing with their toys**

Sheldon thought about what he had just been exposed to. He could see that this experiment was taking its toll on his roommate. She was clearly torn between what she knew to be true and what she could not explain. "Penny, please sit down. You seem to be distressed over this".

Penny took a few steps toward Sheldon. "And you AREN'T?"

Sheldon pointed to Leonard's chair. "Please…." Penny sat down and looked up hopeful for anything that would help. "I have indeed declared my love for Amy… And as you know very well… without a Bazinga… I mean everything I say. There is nothing about the relationship between Amy and myself that would make me want to stray to another woman."

Penny took a breath. "But you said…."

Sheldon held up a hand to stop Penny from finishing her question. "Tut…. I have also said that I have feelings for you… again… without a Bazinga. And there is also nothing about OUR relationship that would make me stray from OUR relationship."

Sheldon could see Penny sit up straighter wanting to ask a question. "Penny… please…. You have put forth quite a lot of information, and you are due… and more than that, deserve answers." Penny sat back in the chair but did not lose the questioning, almost desperate look in her eyes. "To paraphrase one of the wisest men in the universe… "I am and will always be your friend"… nothing that has happened in the last few days or what will happen in the future, will change that." Penny sat back smiling just a little.

"As friends, the issue and expectation of granting and receiving help when in need goes without question. Your initial foray into living here was interesting at best… considering your questionable attire… but not entirely unexpected on my part. Your history with alcohol is well established and as we all know, when you are stressed, your need for intake increases. We have seen it many times, be it when Leonard was dallying in the comfort of his subtropical girlfriend, or when you decided dating well-meaning but somewhat imbecilic companions i.e. Zach…"

"As for your questionable attire… I simply could not let a half-naked friend of mine lie on a cold floor for the duration of the stupor you found yourself in. The soup was something to merely give you some modicum of sustenance. From the sounds that emanated from the bathroom, you should have had precious little left to tide yourself over to your next proper meal. I would like to think I would do such a thing for anyone, but let's face it… I have boundaries."

"The progression to the other items you speak of have been trying on both of us. Cuddling is something that I reserve for Amy…. Consider yourself privileged."

"As for your selection of movie to elicit some type of emotional response it was both brilliant, considering the response you predicted and then followed through with, and at the same time… one of the most colossal wastes of time. It held absolutely no action, special effects or slightest chance for a meaningful sequel. At any rate, your disregard for proper disposal of used tissues was beyond belief and your adherence to proper hygiene abysmal and I stand by all my statements and actions."

"Your ability to prepare a proper meal boarders on the non existent… It's not rocket science… hot dogs are essentially precooked, the spaghetti sauce came from a JAR… all that was necessary was to follow somewhat simple directions on how long to boil the pasta. Perhaps we should look up a reference on the term "al dente"…

Penny interjected. "You said you liked it"

Sheldon waved his finger. "You have mistaken the term "crunchy" with "good". I merely didn't want to jeopardize the trip to the comic book store. Your mood swings are legendary."

"As for our "DATE"… Thank you for the ride to the comic book store. I apologize for neglecting you. I hadn't given it much thought as you had been there before and I had assumed you would be accustomed to the basic clientele."

"Now we come to the trip to the Mall… it is true that I am now, not unfamiliar with the female figure, both clothed… Amy has a much more reserved and desirable wardrobe I might add… and unclothed… However, that does not mean that I am particularly comfortable with being exposed to one, even though I have been exposed to yours. As far as my own body, I am very secure in my own skin. I would prefer to NOT speak of ones "Junk" however… but for the record? Mine are fully functional and aesthetically pleasing." Penny smiled slightly at the mere thought that Sheldon could be so forthcoming.

"On the topic of your "pretty things"…, my upbringing was not particularly affluent, and I can say for a certainty that I have never been exposed to such attire… in the sink or otherwise. As much as you think that I should be able to handle these differences from living with Leonard and replacing his… now putting them into perspective… rather mild idiosyncrasies with yours… you need to learn a smidgeon of patience."

"You have indicated that Amy is a saint. And in many regards, she IS... especially when compared to your hijinks. You, however must also take some time to realize MY needs… it is NOT unheard of, and certainly not entirely unbelievable to expect you to understand some boundaries such as keeping the bathroom free of soaking, and or, drying your under things… at least during times when the bathroom would be required to ready oneself for turning in for the evening."

Penny tried to answer. "I know… Sheldon… that was a little insensitive of me…"

Sheldon once again held up his hand so he could continue. "It was not my intention to ignore you in your "time of need". However… you must also consider that I have not been subject to "THINGS that girls DO". Nor am I, or have I ever been, privy to… or researched what it is that makes Girls GO WILD… At any rate…, I'm not ready for that type of intimacy."

"On the matter of entering your room…, in my defense, I was under the impression that you were in some sort of peril. The proclamation of "Oh My God" when there were no other occupants in the apartment, could easily have indicated that you had encountered an intruder… Regardless of how one may interpret that statement as being true, considering the activity being performed, rest assured, the details of your physical form that I would be able to recollect with my eidetic memory have not changed. What I saw was nothing more than a fleeting reassurance of your soup tattoo." Penny immediately blushed at the thought of being caught using her chew toy.

"Be that as it may… the request to knock prior to entering someone else's room will be taken under advisement."

* * *

Emily watched Leonard as he slept. The position he was in had to be uncomfortable. She wanted to reach out and take off his glasses and put a pillow under his head. He looked so adorable. She could certainly see why Penny was attracted to him.

Although, as she thought about it, Raj was no less adorable when he slept, as a matter of fact, with Raj's dark wave hair and his flawless caramel colored skin and dark eyes, he was positively dreamy. Emily sat smiling thinking about Raj. The poor guy, apparently for the longest time, couldn't even talk to women. He must have had an absolutely horrid adolescence. Sure he was a nerd, but having that capped off with his social anxiety resulting in selective mutism…. It must have been so lonely for him. It was a small wonder he gravitated to his current group of friends… they were all different yet so… so similar. Then he found out he actually could talk to women if he had alcohol in his system… while helping PENNY with her aspirations to further her waitressing career BEHIND the bar rather than her apparent normal perch IN FRONT of one.

Emily shook her head, why did Penny keep coming up? There was no real scientific basis for this alcohol induced temporary cure, his inhibitions couldn't have been lowered all that much. He talked to Summer Glau with a non-alcoholic beer. Everyone told her that Raj would get himself into such trouble saying the wrong thing at the wrong time when he was talking with women while under the influence. Although… Raj was just as apt to say the wrong thing even WITHOUT alcohol… He had some pretty good doozies, both bad and adorable with her… The alcohol was what probably got him into that "Thing" with Penny. From what she was told, Penny was a lush from way back with really loose morals and Raj was drinking too. It probably didn't take more than one misplaced suggestion by Raj to get Penny to agree to hook up. It was probably just a confidence thing fueled by the wine they had. According to Sheldon, the wine was playing keep away with their intelligence that night.

Judging from what Raj told her, ALL the guys except Sheldon had a crush on Penny from the start. She apparently held no pre conceived notions about Nerds and just took them as they were. Of course, Penny had basically written Howard off because of his apparent "creepiness", and there was always a spirited banter with Sheldon. That left Penny's, for lack of a better term, in pursuit of poor Leonard. Most people thought it was Leonard that pined after Penny, but from a woman's point of view, it was pretty clear that Penny had fallen pretty hard for Leonard fairly early in their relationship. Emily was sure Bernadette would agree if someone would press her, but no one would want to upset PENNY by calling her out. That left Penny's curious affection for Raj. She confided in him early on when she was upset with the breaking in incident, SHE was the one that brought out the alcohol thing… PENNY was the one that would invite Raj to Girl's Night… like he wasn't confused enough… PENNY set him up with more than one girl from the gym… It was PENNY that Raj talked to first without alcohol after he was dumped by Lucy… SHIT… if anyone… Penny should probably be doing this Intimacy Experiment with RAJ… not Sheldon… OH…MY… GOD! Where did THAT come from! Raj was hers… not Penny's!

Raj was so open to new experiences with women. That was apparent even now that he didn't need alcohol. He would practically let her do anything at all with him. Emily knew that he was uncomfortable with some of the things she had him do on some of their dates. If she was completely honest, she was sort of testing him. All through her adolescent years she was picked on because she was gangly. Then when she got older, she grew all the "right" parts and then she couldn't get rid of some of the creeps that only wanted her for one thing. It was then that she started to get into the more fringe adventures she was trying out on Raj now. Horror houses on Halloween were always one of her favorite things to do. The only thing better was walking through a haunted maze or being chased by someone with a fake chain saw. That was why she liked all those slasher movies. Emily was really surprised how many guys were creeped out by cemeteries… or talking about how she liked dermatology because she liked to cut things… Raj was really holding up to that stuff. He tried to talk to her a couple of times, but she could always get him to go ahead with it when she paired it with sex. Sometimes she felt guilty, but then she thought it might be Raj's way of postponing the activity or getting out of it all together when the sex was especially long and adventurous all by itself. Raj was actually quite good in bed… that was one thing PENNY didn't find out…. "DAMMIT… why does she always have to worm her way into my thoughts?" Raj is MY guy… he has said so… Emily looked back over at Leonard… "Leonard is cute though…"

Leonard started to stir. Reaching up to fix his glasses, he notices that Emily is staring at him from her seat on the couch. "OH… Hi…"

Emily smiled back. "Sleep well?"

Leonard looked at his watch. "Is it morning? Did I fall asleep?"

Emily moved closer. "Right here… right next to me… all comphy… all night long…" Emily rubbed Leonard's shoulder smiling at him. "I got buzzed by the Hospital… before I go in I think I need to take a shower…"

Leonard swallowed hard. "I guess I should be going then…"

Emily patted his thigh and got up. "Don't be silly… SILLY!... We came in my car. I'll wash up… You make some coffee… then I'll drop you off at your car…" Emily then turned and went into the bathroom while Leonard rubbed his sore neck.

Leonard was feeling a little warm, not sure if it was from the uncomfortable feeling he had knowing that he slept with a beautiful girl next to him all night, or whether it was that same beautiful girl was now taking a shower in the next room or whether it was just this whole experiment and everything else about the last few days. He hadn't felt this was since Penny moved in all those years ago… Leonard smiled to himself at that thought and took off his jacket and hoodie… just to be a little more comfortable. He made a pot of coffee and found some English Muffins to toast along with some jam. Putting everything onto the table, Leonard heard the shower stop and the door to the bathroom open.

Emily came out into the kitchen wrapped in nothing but a bath towel drawn up to cover most of her cleavage… The towel was not that wide, so it didn't cover much of her legs, giving Leonard very little left to imagine. Emilie's shapely legs, soft, smooth shoulders and toned arms were in full view. It didn't take long for Emily to notice that she was being gawked at by Leonard… that was something she thought was pretty amusing, and could only imagine what PENNY would think…


	20. Chapter 20

**Realizations starting to sink in**

 **I wish I owned a small piece of this (sigh)...**

Penny looked exasperatedly at Sheldon. She held her hands out pleading for an answer to their problem. "Yeah… Okay… but what does this all MEAN?"

Sheldon looked at Penny calmly. "Apparently, I don't seem to understand your question".

Penny sighed. "UGH… Sheldon… you said You LOVE me…. How can you say that? Sure… I said I had feelings for you after that asinine idea of an experiment… but without going very far out on a limb… I'm sure that I love LEONARD not you…. And you told Amy you loved HER! … how could you love us both?"

Sheldon looked at Penny. "Please be calm… this is not really all that much of an issue. I truly don't understand exactly why you all are getting so upset over these experiments. It really has done nothing except reaffirm the feelings I have for Amy… and you… and Leonard for that matter".

Penny slumped back into Leonard's chair and rubbed her temples with the palms of her hands. "Sheldon… PLEASE!"

Sheldon sat reached over and placed a hand on Penny's knee. "You and Leonard are truly made for each other… you have many of the same fears, insecurities and inability to trust one another… I can only hope that you both will learn to get over these stumbling blocks and look at your world and accept things for what they are…"

"Penny…. You are confusing my saying I love you with being IN love with you… I LOVE you… I also LOVE Physics…. And Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it… and the Flash… and Star Trek, Star Wars, my Mother, Sister, Brother, Mee Maw… but I am NOT IN LOVE with you… I am IN LOVE with Amy."

Penny brought her hands down and placed one on top of Sheldon's. "You don't love me?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and sighed. "No…no…no… Once again, you have lost the obvious. I DO love you… I am NOT IN LOVE with you. Perhaps we should take a better look at YOUR feelings… Do you Love me?"

Penny was pleading. "I don't know…I have feelings for you... but I LOVE Leonard..." She was practically in tears.

Sheldon pulled her hand a bit. "Come sit here." Sheldon patted the couch next to him. Penny got up and sat next to Sheldon. He then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. "Do you love your family? Mother, Father, Sister, Brother?"

Penny sniffled and leaned into Sheldon… "Yes… of course…"

Sheldon continued. "Fine… How do you feel about Leonard?" He then handed Penny a tissue.

Penny smiled, took the tissue, blew her nose and tossed the tissue onto the coffee table. "It's so much different." Sheldon shuddered a bit as the tissue landed squarely on the coffee table just where he puts his dinner. Penny continued. "I don't think I've felt anything for anyone else the way I feel about Leonard… He's the best… the best friend… the best boyfriend… the best fiancé… the best lover…"

Sheldon rocked a little. "We don't have to go into those details…."

Penny smiled into Sheldon's shoulder. "But you asked…. I'm sure you know this stuff too… Leonard is the kindest person… always looking out for his friends.. I mean.. look at you and him… no offense, Sheldon, but you are a giant pain in the ASS…. And then there's Howard and Raj…. Leonard put up with all their crap about Leonard's relationship with me for all that time…. If it wasn't for Bernadette,… Howard would probably still be trying to break us up with all his wise cracks… that stuff really hurt him…. Leonard is just so patient... how else would he have put up with ME all this time? He was always there and he always helped me and he just wanted what was best for me… and all I did was break his heart all those time with those other guys… but he never complained…"

Sheldon patted Penny's arm. "Clearly you have some talking to do about how well Leonard has weathered the more rocky periods of your relationship… He has gone to purchase a cat more than once… and he has listened to the most morose music… That man cannot take being away from you for any length of time. He has cried himself to sleep… refused to properly wash the pillow case you last laid your head on before breaking up with him… Surrounded himself with pictures of you…"

Penny sat up. "Well that STILL doesn't explain what we are doing here or what our feelings mean".

Sheldon sighed once again. "I really fail to see what the problem is with you and Leonard… and even Amy for that matter…" Penny was surprised at Sheldon's brusque statement. Sheldon stood up. "All we had done after the first experiment was admit that we had feelings for each other… You said you had feelings for me like a little brother… I said I had feelings for you like a family member… Hence the admission that I love you Penny. Like a family member… there is simply nothing wrong with that… Now if you can say that your feelings are deeper for me, we may actually have a problem… Are they?"

Penny smiled.. "No… they're NOT! It's like you said… I may LOVE you… but I'm NOT IN LOVE with you… I'm so in LOVE with Leonard… there is no one else for me but him… I didn't even WANT to do this stupid experiment… I told Leonard that… I practically begged him NOT to make me do this… no offense Sheldon…"

Sheldon waved his hand. "None taken… It was a big decision for me as well… I have an extended amount of time and effort invested in Amy… If it wasn't for the pure science behind it, I would have backed out of this experiment after the first night finding you half naked on the bathroom floor."

Penny tilted her head. "Thank you… Sheldon… I think… Why do you think the others ARE worried then?"

Sheldon pondered. "Well? It may be because of the close relationship that we DO have. Let's face it… if I didn't have some feelings for you… there's no way I would let Leonard stay on as my roommate. You two are going to have to decide on living arrangements…. But be warned… Leonard can be quite tedious… There actually is an EJECTION clause in the roommate agreement. One sided in my favor of course…. If I feel that he is becoming unbearable in any way, All I have to do is notify him thirty days in advance with a notarized and witnessed statement detailing his reason for eviction. There are no appeal rights what so ever… If I say go? He goes!..."

Penny tilted her head. "That seems a bit cold".

Sheldon shrugged. "Efficiency can seem cold I suppose. And then there is Amy… I suspect that there is a fair amount of jealousy in the relationship you and I have… she feels that I am much closer to you on a personal level than I am with her".

Penny looked surprised. "Is that true?"

Sheldon thought. "Again, familiarity breeds contentment. We have known each other longer and whether through convenience of the close proximity of our living conditions, or your almost pathologic need to "mother" the occupants of this apartment… in a down home folksy kind of way… Amy sees that you and I have built an easy comfortable relationship."

Penny blushed a little. "Sheldon… that's so sweet… DAMMIT! …THERE you go again! FEELINGS… Sheldon FEELINGS!"

Sheldon looked back. "You need to get that under control… As I have said, I have a lot invested in Amy. I don't understand why our declarations of feelings for each other were not just accepted at face value. We have voiced little more than sibling like feelings… and perhaps some of your "mothering" tendencies have shown a bit. I suppose that it is a bit curious considering that Leonard has pretty much shown fathering tendencies and no one has been vocal about those…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Fine Sheldon… FINE… Whaddya say I just go get us some Indian food… this whole experiment thing is killing me and now with all this talking and stuff…"

Sheldon smiled… "Very well… don't forget to get an extra order of Naan…. Chop, chop… on your way…."

Penny sighed as she threw her bag over her shoulder and closed the door behind her as she left 4A. Her eyes immediately went to the door across the hall… her brain again trying to will the door open. With a sigh, Penny pulled her keys from her bag and slowly made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Amy and Howard pulled up to Howard's house. Bernadette came bounding out. "HOWIE! I missed you…." She practically leapt into Howard's arms.

Howard caught his wife as best as he could, looking over his shoulder at Amy. Amy smiled back at him. Howard hugged Bernadette a little harder. "I missed you too Sweetie…. It's good to be back home.."

Bernadette smiled as her feet came back to earth. "I thought you guys were going to spend the night and come back later… You're so early… you must have driven right from the concert… Amy, you must be exhausted."

Amy smiled. Well, Howard did the driving on the way home, so it's HE that should be exhausted."

Bernadette rubbed Howard's back. "Awww, my little lamb chop…. How was the concert? Amy, do you want to come in for a bite to eat or a cup of coffee?"

Amy looked over at Howard. "The concert was great… but I would be depriving Howard of his fun if I explained it to you. He's probably bursting at the seams. And… actually, I think that I should probably be going, I am getting a bit tired, and there's something that I think I need to take care of sooner than later."

Bernadette and Howard turned with their arms around each other's waist. "Okay Amy, maybe we'll see you later for dinner." The tiny couple walked into the house. Bernadette looked up at Howard. You sit down and I'll make you some French Toast… then you can go take a nap and I'll clean up."

Amy smiled at the couple. She knew that she needed to find out what was going on back in apartment 4A, She pulled away from the curb and drove off to 2311 North Robles Avenue.

Howard smiled down at his wife. "Let's have some Pastrami and Eggs… I'll help cook and then we can both clean up and then BOTH of us can go for a nap." Howard wiggled his eye brows at Bernadette and smiled that sly smile he always did before he was going to suggest going to the bedroom for some extra fun.

Bernadette smiled back at him. "Only if you want to…"

* * *

Raj was happy to have helped Bernadette with some of the cleaning of Howard's Mothers stuff, getting it ready for the garage sale. But, he was also happy to get on the road and headed over to Emily's. He thought about some of the things that Bernadette had said, and he wanted to have a talk with his Red headed bombshell of a girlfriend. Maybe he could get her to tone down the ghoulish stuff she seemed to like so much.

It wasn't so long before he drove up to Emily's apartment building, seeing her car parked out front. He was happy to see it, it meant that she was not at the Hospital and she was home. Being that it was wasn't so late, he could cook her a delicious breakfast and then they could sit down and talk, and then… just maybe… if the conversation went well… they could maybe retire to the bedroom.

Raj had a big smile on his face as he walked up to Emily's door. He was going to knock, but tried the door knob first, finding the door unlocked, he opened the door and walked in. What he saw was something that he could never have imagined. Not in a million years. Standing next to the kitchen table, Leonard was standing dressed in his jeans and t-shirt. His shoes, hoodie and jacket placed next to the couch. The couch that had an afghan rumpled up on it as if someone used it as a blanket for sleeping. And then there was Emily… standing in the kitchen… his girlfriend… his girlfriend wrapped in a bath towel, clearly naked underneath… Leonard looked quite frankly, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Raj uttered one sentence as he looked into the eyes of his girlfriend… "What's going on?"

Emily was surprised to see Raj walk into the apartment. She looked into his eyes and saw hurt and confusion. The only thing she could utter… "DAMN!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Reflections and Realizations**

 **Still Own Nothing (sigh)**

Bernadette sat with her husband on the couch fiddling with her fingers just a bit. "So… Howie… I'm so sorry that I was being terrible to you and not letting you listen to Neil Diamond… and I really don't mean to treat you like a child…"

Howard took a sip of his wine thinking back to his trip with Amy and the experience in the hotel room. "That's okay, Neil was getting a bit old anyway…. The concert was fun, but I think I'm over with it… But what's all this about treating me like a child?"

Bernadette looked down. "A little bird told me that I treated you like a child and I should stop doing that because it hurt your feelings…"

Howard sighed. "I'm going to kill Raj".

Bernadette looked horrified. "It's true isn't it?" She then ran off to the bedroom.

Howard watched as she ran off. "Bernieeee…. Wait… Great! Now I'm REALLY gonna have to kill Raj". Howard got up and walked into the bedroom to find Bernadette crying into a pillow. "He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. 'Bernie…. It Okay… you don't do it too much… although when Leonard and Penny came over to talk about how to deal with differences in their takehome pay… you did embarrass me a little… and maybe the gold stars for doing my chores is a little much…. And maybe the whole chart thing in general…"

Bernadette cried into the pillow some more. "You must hate me…"

Howard smiled. "Actually… just the opposite…"

Bernadette sat up… "We have the chart up because you never get the idea that things need to be done around here, and then you think I'm going to take care of all of them… like your mother did…. And the stars are so you could see what you did…."

Howard smiled wider… "I do stuff…"

Bernadette sat up. "Howie… throwing your dirty clothes in a pile because they need to get washed is not really helping…"

Howard sighed. Bernie…. I know that… maybe if you let me do things without…. Well… maybe I would just get them done."

Bernadette stuttered a bit. "W… w… without… what?"

Howard held her a little tighter. "Without… you know… nagging. I'll get to it… maybe not on your schedule… but I'll get to it… I promise."

Bernadette smiled and looked into the eyes of her husband and sniffled. "Will we have to get more clothes to make up for the lag time?"

Howard giggled a little. "Maybe just a few pairs of underwear… and some more coffee mugs… and possibly a plate or two… Or we could just go out for takeout… again…"

Bernadette laughed. "Okay… Howie… we'll give it a try…"

* * *

Raj stepped into the apartment and closed the door and looked directly at Leonard. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Leonard was surprised by Raj's tone. He put down the coffee mug in his hand. His Jaw was slack… he was trying to come up with the right words, but nothing was coming out.

Emily pulled the towel tighter. She reached out to Raj. "It's not what it looks like".

Raj took a step back. "Not what it LOOKS LIKE? I'll tell you what it LOOKS like!"

Leonard stepped between Raj and Emily. "Raj, I can explain."

Raj turned to his supposed friend and held up a hand. "No…!"

Emily looked surprised. "Raj… looks are deceiving…"

Raj turned back to Emily, the surprised anger draining from his face and being replaced with disappointment. "It looks like you couldn't come to terms with the hookup that Penny and I had… so you had to get together with this half glass of white milk over here."

Leonard was getting annoyed. "There was no hookup… and that was just mean… and a little racist".

Emily put her hands on her hips. "What are you insinuating?"

Raj mimicked her pose. "Just that you are so jealous about Penny's and mine innocent night together… that you had to make it even!"

Emily poked her finger at Raj. The towel was getting just a little looser. "Innocent? Really Raj? Innocent? You both got NAKED… in the same room… She helped you put on a CONDOM! THAT is not INNOCENT!"

Leonard tried to interject. "Nothing happened".

Emily and Raj both turned to look at Leonard. "SHUT UP!"

Emily then looked at Raj. "Nothing happened only because…."

Raj broke in. "That's not important".

Emily turned and walked into the living room. "It wasn't important that you climbed into bed with a naked woman?"

Raj followed Emily into the living room. "This isn't about Penny… this is about you and Leonard."

Leonard looked into the living room. "There is NO her and Leonard…"

Emily spun to look at Leonard. "Again… SHUT UP!" She then moved to go into her bedroom. Raj followed.

Leonard took that as a cue to get the heck outta Dodge. He picked up his shoes, Hoodie and Jacket and made his way out of the building and down to the Bus Stop.

Emily stood her ground as she glared at Raj. "What do you think you are doing? Coming in here and accusing me of…. Of…"

Raj didn't back down. Emily found his attitude strangely stimulating. This was the first time Raj could remember that he actually had a back bone when it came to women. "What I'm doing?… I'll tell you what I'm doing… I'm interrupting whatever was going on between my Naked girlfriend and my supposed friend Leonard just so she could get back at HIS girlfriend for having a naked night with me!"

Emily's excitement started to turn to anger. She slapped Raj. "Just who do you think you are? And just how much of a slut do you think I am?" Emily started to tear up.

Raj held is face. "I think that I am the person that is in love with you and…."

Emily turned away. "So in love with me that you thought I would bed your friend just to get back at his girlfriend?"

Raj stepped closer and reached for Emily's shoulder. "I… I am sorry… that was probably something I should have handled better… It's just that I never know what is going to happen between us… you are always kidding about "cutting" someone and then you are into this "dark side" of things and the creepy DVD's…"

Emily turned and could see the disappointment in Raj's eyes. "I'm just pretty protective of myself… It's hard to open yourself up to someone… they usually just hurt you in the end".

Raj looked into her eyes. "That is not who I am."

Emily smiled slightly. "I can see that"… this was a completely different Raj… "you were like a house on fire… so sexy… and just so you know… nothing was going on… I just happened to get out of the shower".

Raj pulled Emily closer. "Yeah? Well maybe something SHOULD happen…" Raj then spun Emily a bit while grabbing the edge of the towel, removing it and stepping aside looking at her."

Emily smiled. "Like what you see?" She then pulled him close and kissed him before taking his hand and moving them both to the bed.

* * *

Amy came to the top of the stairs and looked at the door to 4A. Not really knowing what she would find behind the door, and realizing that whatever it was going to be, she had a large part in forcing the outcome. Steeling herself against any negative thoughts while thinking the better part of valor was to knock, Amy quietly rapped on the door noticing that she immediately took in a large breath and held it.

Sheldon calmly walked over to the door knowing full well that Penny had not been gone long enough to have actually gotten dinner. Amusing himself with thoughts of being locked out of the apartment years before, he smiled. "Did you forget your key?" As Sheldon opened the door, he was more than slightly surprised to see who was at the door. "Amy? What are you doing here?"

Amy looked a little concerned. She asked, "Is Penny here?" while she craned her neck trying to take in as much of the apartment as she could before Sheldon could close the door on her.

Sheldon saw the attempt to acquire knowledge of what was going on in the apartment and stepped aside to let Amy in. "Please, that must be uncomfortable, please come in. Penny is not here at the moment". Amy immediately exhaled.

Amy walked in and placed her purse on the far side of the couch and sat down away from Sheldon's spot. "Sheldon, I think we need to have a little conversation about this experiment."

Sheldon sat in his spot and patted the cushion next to him. "Amy… your spot is here. Please make yourself comfortable".

Amy looked at Sheldon not really understanding why he was not more worried that she was there.

Sheldon smiled. "I guess you would like to discuss what is happening here between Penny and myself while all of you continue on with your other endeavors". Amy nodded in agreement and waited for Sheldon to answer. Sheldon was a little contemplative. "Well… let's see… Penny came home drunk accompanied by Bernadette…. Decided to spend the night on the bathroom floor half naked… Spent the next day lolling around in my spot…. We watched a dreadful movie…. Had crunchy spaghetti with little hot dogs… without strawberry Quick… Went to the comic book store… then to the Mall… Penny apparently needed to pick up a new pair of shoes and some under garments. We then came home… I went to bed while Penny decided to pleasure herself… and here we are…."

That was a lot for Amy to take in… especially the pleasuring thing. "Ummm… That doesn't really explain where Penny is…"

Sheldon shrugged. "Out getting Indian food".

Amy took another breath. Sheldon seemed to be in an extremely calm mood. "So… how goes the experiment?"

Sheldon sighed. "I expect that there is some trepidation associated with your question with regards to Penny and myself?"

Amy looked at her alleged boyfriend. "Yes Sheldon… there is… but I am truly interested in what exactly all the activity you have just said actually means with regards to your romantic attachment or detachment to either Penny or myself."

Sheldon looked thoughtful. "Without getting too confrontational, I have come to the conclusion that this experiment has done little to enhance or diminish my feelings toward both you and Penny".

Amy tilted her head. "That's a little vague… don't you think?"

Sheldon patted Amy's hand. "I sincerely hope that your superior intellect will be able to understand the intertwined relationships within the small group of friends that we share and also not be overly concerned by the statement that I love you and Penny as well."

Amy took a breath. "Not surprised that there are intertwined relationships… a little surprised that you are in love with Penny".

Sheldon smiled and let out a breath. "Oh Boy…. I can see that that second X chromosome that all you females share contains more than just nonsense and twaddle. There is also a modicum of fear and jealousy. What I am trying to convey is that although I have feelings for both you and Penny…. And these feelings are accurately defined as LOVE…. The fact remains that I am IN love with only one of you…"

Amy then leaned forward in anticipation of what was to next be said. "Annnnnnd?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You Amy… it's you…. I am in love with you… Honestly…. When will you people understand that if there is no BAZINGA… I am being truthful…"

Amy just threw herself at Sheldon and hugged him while tears started to come to her eyes. "What about the relationship agreement?"

Sheldon calmly walked over to his desk. He reached into the second drawer and took out the original signed copy of the Relationship Agreement. He held it out for Amy to see. "I have been told that real relationships are meant to be spontaneous. There needs to be give and take, discussion and worry that the other party in the relationship is being satisfied. To that end, I believe one last modification must be made". Sheldon took the copy and proceeded to try to tear it in half just like he had seen Penny dispose of the roommate agreement. He pulled and twisted one way and then another to no avail, small growls and groans coming from his mouth.

Amy saw all she needed to. "Sheldon that's all right, it's the thought that counts. I know what you're trying to say…"

Sheldon took a breath. "NO! this needs to be taken care of once and for all… GRrrrr… Oomphhhh…. Arrrrrgggg….."

Amy reached over and took the document from his hands. "Let me help you with that". She proceeded to quickly and cleanly RrrriiiPPPPPP the document into two with as little effort as opening an envelope. Amy smiled and handed the two pieces of the document to Sheldon with a small smile while rocking back and forth from heel to toe. "Sorry".

Sheldon looked shocked but not upset. "Interesting... perhaps this is a female thing. Not to worry, if you like, we can work on an alternate form of a Relationship Agreement." Sheldon smiled and winked.

Amy immediately blushed and started to feel happy tears start to form.

* * *

Leonard made his way home to Los Robles Avenue. He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and started to grab for the door knob to 4A before he heard some voices. Suddenly, his heart sank. He pulled back remembering that his stuff should have been moved over to 4B, so he turned and opened the door to find his things piled in the boxes he left for Raj.

Leonard went quietly past the boxes across the short distance to the bedroom as if he didn't want to disturb anyone that might be sleeping. It felt strange to him being in this apartment without Penny's smiling face greeting him. He could almost hear the "Hey You…" Leonard went through the open bedroom door to see his blue comforter instead of the bright Orange and blue that was normally there. He sat on the side of the bed and picked up the picture of Penny and himself taken at the Prom they had on the roof. Leonard could do nothing but let out a sigh and replaced the picture on the night stand. He then opened the drawer and noticed a spare inhaler. That was something that Raj would not have known about and a small smile came to his face knowing full well that Penny must have put it there. Next to the inhaler was the velvet bag that he had given Penny when he came back from the North Pole. Carefully opening the bag, Leonard gently took out the Snowflake. He held it up to the light remembering the day he went outside the hut to capture it on the slide. It was so bitterly cold, yet he had the warmest feeling running through his body knowing he was going to preserve it for Penny. It was something that would last forever… Leonard frowned a little and let out a sigh thinking that forever was not supposed to end like this. When he put the Snowflake back in the velvet bag, there was a small tinkling sound. Leonard looked into the bag and saw a shiny object. He pulled out the obstruction and saw that it was the engagement ring he had given Penny. Tears immediately came to his eyes, all the memories of Penny … RUSHING through his mind… Why, oh WHY did he insist that she go through with this new experiment? Was he really that insecure? Did he not trust her to be sincere in her love for him? Leonard gently replaced the Snowflake and the ring into the velvet bag and placed them back into the nightstand drawer. This was his lot in life. He had made it and now he had to play it out. With a heavier heart than he thought possible, he went back into the living room to start to unpack his life, his life that was so neatly packed into boxes, those same boxes that were all piled neatly by the side of the couch. Leonard stood before them and opened the first one and looked inside.

* * *

Penny was driving back from getting the Indian food. It wasn't a lot, just enough for the two of them… she hoped she got the order right… just about the last thing she wanted to go through was one of Sheldon's "third degrees" about what she was bringing home. This was just another window into what Leonard had put up with over the last ten years. It seemed like the days when the whole gang got together for takeout food were so long ago… but just a few days had gone past since this stupid experiment started. Penny started to think about what had happened over the past couple of days and what Sheldon had said. She thought about the difference between loving someone and being IN love with someone… This whole experiment was so tiring…

Penny came to the top of the stairs stepping onto the landing just in front of the elevator, noticing that the door to 4B was open. She could see Leonard standing in front of the pile of boxes, turned slightly away from her. He was just looking into the one on top. He had taken off his jacket and hoodie, she could see them draped over the arm of the couch. She could see the definition in his biceps and the muscles of his shoulders through his t-shirt that most people never saw. The curls on the back of his head were a little long and his beautiful wavy hair looked so inviting, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. She looked down and could see that cute little tushie, it brought a smile to her face and made her heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, Leonard looked over noticing something in his peripheral vision. "Hi…"

Penny smiled shyly… she hadn't felt this way talking to a boy since High School. "Hi…" They just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Penny suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence… "Anyway… Umm… I brought home some Indian food... and um… I know that unpacking can be stressful… and I find that when I'm undergoing stress… that good food and company can have a comforting effect ".

Leonard smiled. "I hear that curry is also a natural laxative… just one less thing to have to worry about." Leonard fiddled with his hands like Penny had remembered when they first met. "Um… would you like to come in?"

Penny giggled at the vaguely familiar exchange. "That would be so nice".

When Penny came through the door, she turned to see Leonard close and lock it. Leonard took Penny and pulled her in for a kiss. Penny did not hesitate to respond. When they parted, Penny put both hands on Leonard's chest and rested her forehead against his. "Sweetie… We need to talk".

* * *

Raj and Emily entered the lobby to see Howard and Bernadette ready to climb the stairs. Raj was carrying a small bag and asked. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Howard frowned. "It' Indian food night... we're here just like always... I see you have your Chicken McNuggets."

Raj smiled. "Always prepared. Do you think this will be awkward? You know, with Sheldon and Penny?"

Howard looked thoughtful. "Who can tell, Amy left our place and said she was going to come over to see Sheldon".

Emily smiled. "Well there's only one way to find out... Penny, Amy and Sheldon... lets get up there"

Bernadette looked sideways at Emily as Raj also gave her a disapproving look as they climbed the stairs to 4A. "This is all so crazy..."

Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily knocked on Sheldon's door. Each of the guys had his arm around the waist of his partner. Each couple seemed to melt into each other. Amy opened the door and greeted their friends with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes slightly moist. Soon, after realizing her friends were at the door, Amy started to get a small shy smile on her lips.

Bernadette walked in first. She was confused by the look on Amy's face. Everyone followed and could see that Sheldon was standing with the torn remnants of the Relationship Agreement in his hands.

Howard asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Raj looked horrified and leaned into Howard.. "Dude… that's the Relationship Agreement… and it's ripped up!".

Bernadette took Amy's hand and pulled her aside. "Are you broken up? Is this because of the experiment? Does Leonard know? Where's Penny? Why are you smiling?"

Amy smiled wider. " No….No… well, yes it IS the Relationship Agreement, but we're NOT breaking up… The experiment has shown Sheldon that a real relationship is a dynamic evolving situation. It has to be spontaneous and understanding… unpredictable."

Raj was hesitant. "So… what does this mean?"


	22. Chapter 22

**The experimental result conclusions**

 **One last sad admission to owning nothing**

Leonard stepped back and sat on the arm of the couch. "Oh…." He immediately looked down and started to fiddle with his hands.

Penny came over and took one of his hands and pulled him over to sit beside her on the couch. "Sweetie… It's not bad… I wanted to talk about the experiment… I want to stop it… can I please stop it?"

Leonard looked up. "Penny… I want you to know that I'm so sorry for making you do this…. I don't deserve you…"

Penny was surprised. "Leonard, what are you talking about… I'm the one that said I had feelings for Sheldon… not you… I needed to figure them out".

Leonard squeezed her hand… "That's just it… you didn't have to figure them out… I made you… you told me you loved me and I just pushed you into the experiment… just like I pushed you too fast by telling you I loved you when you weren't ready… or when I tried to push you to go to Pasadena City College… or when I pushed you for a date after the night we hit the moon with a laser… or when I proposed to you… twice... or when I rewrote your first essay… the real problem has always been ME… It may look like I don't trust you… like when you had your friend Justin over or when you worked with Cole. But I really jut have my own issues…. I say that I love you and yet I keep finding myself with other women… just to prove to myself that it is you that I need.

Penny was completely taken aback. "Are you saying you don't love ME?"

Leonard was afraid how the conversation was heading…. "GOD NO….no… it's just that seems I'm looking for some kind of acceptance…. We were broken up just a short time and I slept with Elizabeth Plimpton... The minute Priya came to town… I was all over her… and that nutcase Joy?... just cause she said she was easy… And that artist from the comic book store… Alice? She was a nerd… The answer always came out the same… I always just wanted you… You're the only true love I have ever had…"

Penny took a deep breath… "Leonard… Sweetie… You didn't push me when you said you loved me or proposed… I pushed you away… and into the arms of Dr. Slutbunny and Priya… I was insecure when you brought up the City College thing…. And Bernadette said she purposely picked Joy cause she was such a whacko… I know guys hit on me all the time… and I know that it feels good when they do… but I also know that it hurts you so much… I don't want to hurt you any more… I just want to be your wife… and get to hold you… and love you…"

Leonard looked into her eyes. "What about Sheldon?" Then he looked down, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Penny picked up his chin so she could look into those big brown eyes. "Leonard… Sure I have feelings for him… but it's just like I said at the end of the last experiment. He's just like a brother… a gigantic pain in the ass… brother… one that you just want to take out behind the barn and beat the living CRAP out of sometimes… but you still love…"

Leonard sighed. "Still love?"

Penny kissed him gently. "Yes , Leonard… love… I love Sheldon… But I am IN LOVE with you… that's a big difference… I want to know that Sheldon is okay and safe and happy… BUT … I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU! I want to hold you and have you hold me… I want to sit on the couch with you and watch your nerdy TV shows or your Sci Fi movies and go out and watch some indie documentary movie on how decreasing everyone's carbon footprint is going to somehow save the world for our children…"

Leonard smiled shyly. "Our children?"

Penny leaned in and placed her forehead against his looking into his eyes. "Yes Leonard, Our children… I want to make love to you and grow old with you and feel that comfortable safety and satisfaction of just being with you and our family."

Leonard took Penny's hands and kissed her gently before leading her into the bedroom… the bedroom where they had first made love… where they had so many nights filled with love, both torrid physical love and just plain cuddling comfortable soothing togetherness… the same bedroom he proposed to her during sex…

Once in the room, Leonard sat Penny on the bed before sitting down next to her. "Penny… there is no reason to go any further with the experiment." He then turned and opened the nightstand drawer and took out the velvet bag. Penny just watched in anticipation. She couldn't breathe if she wanted to. Leonard opened the velvet bag and tipped out the ring. He looked at it and shined it on his pant leg. He held it out to Penny who had a hand to her mouth. Leonard cleared his throat. "Penny… will you marry me?"

Penny finally let out a halting breath. "Oh Leonard… of course I will". Leonard slid the ring onto Penny's finger and brought it up to his lips to gently kiss the ring now back to where it belonged. Penny threw both arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him deeply.

They weren't quite sure how it happened, but Penny and Leonard found themselves under the covers naked. Penny was on her back with Leonard looking deeply into her eyes. Penny began to breathe just a little faster as Leonard teased at her center, slowly and gently rocking his hips along her as he had done that last time they were together. Penny smiled at her fiancé and then gasped as he entered her. Penny's eyes immediately filled with tears as she put both arms around Leonard's neck and pulled him close to feel his chest against hers and wrapped her legs around his.

Leonard stopped when he heard the telltale halted gasps of a quiet crying. Leonard lifted his head to see Penny's eyes and tears streaming down. "Penny what is it? Am I hurting you?"

Penny let out a sigh and smiled wide as she kissed him. "No… this is just perfect… I love you so much…" pulling him back into a hug. Leonard nuzzled into his fiancée, then kissed Penny on her neck just below her left ear sending chills throughout her body. She then flipped them over and repositioned herself so Leonard could enjoy the view he loved more than anything… Each of them gasped as Penny sank down onto the love of her life. Penny let her breasts hang in front of Leonard's face as she leaned on his shoulders grinding into his hips with hers. Leonard placed his hands on Penny' waist pulling her tighter to him. Penny moaned. "Oh GOD! She then leaned back arching her back quickening her gyrations and exposing her full breasts with erect nipples.

Leonard moved his hands up her slim waist along her heaving rib cage and finally to her breasts. "Oh… yes…. Penny… yes…" Leonard pulled Penny close as he thrust deep within her as she bucked her hips, each of them climaxing at the exact time, Penny's strong contractions around Leonard causing lasting spasms.

The two lovers fell away from each other with Penny snuggling in Leonard's shoulder laying an arm across his waist as she left their legs intertwined. Leonard nuzzled into her hair and kissed her. "I love you so much Penny". Penny smiled a response as she hissed his chest. "I adore you…"

They lay in silence, Penny drawing figure eight patterns onto Leonard's bare chest and abdomen extending her strokes further down each time. Suddenly, Penny sat up, much to the dismay of her now puzzled fiancé. Penny sat cross legged beside Leonard. "Sweetie…. This is what I should have said to Sheldon…."

Leonard sat up. "I'm sorry…. Come again?"

Penny smiled and patted Leonard's knee. "Maybe a little later… But for right now, what I mean is… **The first question of the experiment** … This is what I should have said was the perfect day… It didn't need to be in a cabana… in the sun… with wine… This is the perfect way to spend a day… in bed… making love… And the only person I want to do that with… is you… You are my perfect guy… **The second question?** You again… You are the one person I want to have dinner with… for the rest of my life… **And question three?** If I could wake up with one quality or ability… it would be the ability to know that I could make you happy… I feel so ashamed that I didn't tell Sheldon those things…"

Leonard touched Penny's knee. "Penny… it's fine…"

Penny got up and put on a robe. "No it's not… there are so many great things about US… about YOU…" Penny went out to the kitchen and opened a drawer and took out a stack of cards. Leonard followed after putting on a t-shirt and his boxers.

Penny sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Sit here Sweetie…" She then took the rubber band off the cards and flipped the first few off. "These are the questions… I want to answer them for you. You already know three of them." Leonard sat next to her. Penny flipped the next card.

Leonard put his hand on the stack of cards. "Penny you don't have to do this… I know how you feel…"

Penny put a finger to his lips. "Sushhhhh just listen… These weren't the answers I gave Sheldon… but these are the ones I feel right now… this new experiment that I did with Sheldon didn't make me fall in love with him… It made me realize just how special YOU are. And how much I need you in my life… so these are the answers that I feel now… There are three sets of questions… If you want… you can answer them too… but later… I want you to know how I feel about you now… I don't need to see if we can fall in love… I already am IN LOVE with you." Penny sat up straight and picked up the cards and smiled at Leonard.

 **Set I**

 **"** **Would you like to be famous? In what way?** – The only thing I would want to be famous for is being the wife of the renowned high energy particle Physicist… Leonard Hofstadter"

 **"** **Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?** – Nope! You always get the real me".

 **"** **When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?** – The last time I sang to someone else was when I was wearing your dress shirt making French Toast…"

 **"** **If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?** – I don't really care… because I would be with you… you will always be sexy to me and I want us to grow together… experience life together… things will change… but that's okay"

 **"** **Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?** – I don't know… I just hope it is in your arms after so many years together"

 **"** **Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.** – our friends, our love for each other and mind blowing sex"

 **"** **For what in your life do you feel most grateful?** – this one is easy… it's you Leonard… just you"

 **"** **If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?** – Being more open and not trying to please my Dad because I wasn't a boy. Maybe my opinion of boys would have been different and I wouldn't have used sex as a way to please them."

 **"** **Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible**. – You pretty much already know all that"

 **Set II**

 **"** **If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?** – How this all works out … you… me… our family…"

 **"** **Is there something that you've dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?** – Getting married… I really am starting to wonder just when we are going to get around to that"

 **"** **What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?** – Getting over all the stupid stereotypes of dating and who is who's type… getting together with you…"

 **"** **What do you value most in a friendship?** – Honesty"

 **"** **What is your most treasured memory?** – When you asked me out on our Schrödinger date… that kiss was AMAZING".

 **"** **What is your most terrible memory?** – Breaking up with you and almost losing you to Priya".

 **"** **If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?** – I would want to be living with you… we can get back to that…"

 **"** **What does friendship mean to you?** – Friendship means everything… you let someone in and you depend on each other… You are my best friend… and you have taught me so much…"

 **"** **What roles do love and affection play in your life?** – I think you already know the answer to that one… they're pretty important… I'm just so lucky that you are just as affectionate… and I just love you so… so much."

 **Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.** – We can play that game later if you want"

 **"** **How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people's? –** My family is pretty close… we're not perfect by any stretch, but growing up on a farm… you get to be pretty tight. Even with the problems we had, I would say it was a pretty happy time for me. Things didn't start to get rough until High School… Damn hormones".

 **"** **How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?** – I suppose it could be a bit better… we fought some when I was in High School, and I'm really sorry for all that".

 **Set III**

 **"** **Make three true "we" statements each. For instance, "We are both in this room feeling ... "** – Another game we can play later."

 **"** **Complete this sentence: "I wish I had someone with whom I could share ... "** – Everything… I want to share everything with you… only you Leonard."

 **"** **If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.** – We are already best friends so this is pretty much a free pass… you just need to know how much I love you and how happy I am that we found each other".

 **"** **Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you've just met.** – There are so many things about you… your big heart… your patience… your understanding… to many to list"

 **"** **Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.** – Well there was this time just the other day with Sheldon…"

 **"** **When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?** – I cried a LOT when you were going with Priya… I mean a LOT… in front of Amy… Bernadette… just about anyone… except you of course."

 **"** **Tell your partner something that you like about them already.** – The whole Leonard Hofstadter experience".

 **"** **What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?** – Love and Honesty"

 **"** **If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven't you told them yet?** – Telling you just how stupid I was letting you go and wasting two years. Being afraid to admit I loved you too… and then taking even more time getting to know each other again,… although I think that really worked out pretty well."

 **"** **Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?** – Easy answer… the snowflake… because you gave it to me…"

 **"** **Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?** \- I guess my brother… because he has wasted such a big part of his life… My sister has, good or bad, lived a little on the wild side, but my brother never really has settled down with anyone he was really happy with… Mom and Dad are…well Mom and DAD".

Penny stopped. "Leonard before the last question, there are some things you should know about the last couple of days..."

Leonard waived his hand. "Penny... I don't want to know".

Penny held his hand. "I did things with Sheldon that we do... to see if my feelings for him are the same as they are for you... I cuddled with him... he's too big... I didn't fit... I took him to Victoria's Secret..."

Leonard was surprised. 'Did he go in with you?"

Penny giggled. "Ran away like a scared rabbit. I cooked for him... turns out he doesn't like crunchy spaghetti any more than you do... Then there was the embarrassing moment I was talking about in that other question..."

Leonard stopped her. "Penny... no more... I only need to know you love me... Besides, you should know Raj walked in on me and Emily... she only had on a towel."

Penny sighed. "I supposed I deserved that... Did you..."

Leonard was shocked. "NO... Nothing happened... We just fell asleep and she took a shower... I just love you too much to let anything happen like that".

Penny smiled. "well then I just have the one last question... **Share a personal problem and ask your partner's advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.** – Well, I do have this one problem… there's this guy I know… I really liked him but I didn't tell him how I felt and lost him for a while. He seems to think that I'm this really special person and he has this thing for me… he seems to think that I'm perfect… and I'm REALLY not. I keep screwing things up between us and I really need some help on how to prove to him that he's the only one for me… He may not be the tallest guy around or the buffest… but he's the BEST… the best friend… the best lover… I just don't know how I can make him believe that he is the only person I want in my life… Is there some way you can help me with this problem?

Leonard just leaned in and kissed her… He placed a hand on her cheek and softly held her so he could gently show her how much she meant to him. Penny brought both arms up and wrapped them around Leonard's neck and deepened the kiss.

They pulled back and Penny gazed at the smile on Leonard's face that mimicked the one she could not stop from forming. Sweetie... I love you so... so... much. I didn't think this was a good idea in the beginning, but I'm okay now. I never want to be without you ever again. Your my guy and I'm your girl. No more experiments... no more questions... no more doubts. So... where do we go from here?"

Leonard looked deeply into Penny's eyes. "Well for starters… we can go across the hall and tell Sheldon that the experiment is over… and that it was a failure…"

Penny smiled. "Oh, we're gonna tell him all right, but I'm not so sure it was a failure. Cause I sure am in love with someone pretty special…" She then lifted her left hand and waved her engagement ring. They both got up from the couch and found their clothes, quickly putting them on before going across the hall to 4A.

* * *

Penny and Leonard walked across the hall to see all their friends looking a little confused while talking with Amy and Sheldon.

Penny smiled when she heard Raj ask what this all meant. "It means the experiment is over… it means that Sheldon and I have feelings for each other… just like we said… We are close and we love each other but we are IN LOVE with two very special other people. Sheldon… no offense… but I'm moving out… all my stuff needs to be moved back into 4B…"

Sheldon took the Relationship Agreement and placed the two halves into the waste bin next to his desk. "No offense taken…I think getting back to normal would be an exceptional alternative to the chaos that has ensued over the last few days."

Amy smiled and took Sheldon's arm. "Yes, we have torn up the Relationship Agreement and are now going to embark on a journey where no Sheldon has gone before… spontaneity…"

Sheldon looked down at Amy. "What part of the word Normal are you having trouble with?"

Bernadette smiled. "Well Howard and I have a new agreement. We are going to treat each other like equals.. I'm not going to baby him anymore and he is going to keep up his end of the work at home."

Howard shrugged. "Just don't judge us when you come over to the house… there might be a small learning curve".

Emily smiled. "Well, Raj and I have agreed to talk out any issues we have… I promised to let him "in" more and I will be toning down what he thinks is creepy… and we will discuss how we will spend our evenings together. Although I still might have some surprises just for fun… He let me have Halloween…"

Raj smiled. "So next Thursday… we are hosting an evening of dinner and movie… We will be dining on a very delicate rabbit stew while watching The Sound of Music".

Penny smiled. "Well, NORMAL may have to have another little twist to it. We're only going to move MY stuff… Leonard's stuff is going to stay right where it is. Right where it belongs... in OUR apartment... 4B... soon to be... The Hofstadter's... Mr. and Mrs. ... DOCTOR and Mrs. Leonard and Penny Hofstadter " Penny waved her engagement ring so everyone could see that she had it back on her finger.

Leonard's jaw dropped a bit. "Whaaaaa?"

Penny patted Leonard on the chest. "It's Okay Sweetie… I told you we would get back to that question…"

Everyone let out a collective "AWWWWwww" while they moved in for a group hug.

* * *

 **A/N There you have it the conclusions that could bring each couple closer together and the realization that the outward appearance of a bond between two close special friends is just that and nothing more. The reflection by Penny and Sheldon on their existing relationships with Leonard and Amy and the admission that these relationships are bound to their future happiness.**

 **I thank all the readers from each and every Ship's harbor.**


End file.
